<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景 by kdashmj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230498">【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj'>kdashmj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO，Alpha托尼 X Omega史蒂夫</p><p>暂时标记的时间長短，取决于A跟O之间的配对程度。</p><p>世界和平，不怎么需要复仇者。于是史蒂夫几乎都在替神盾局工作。</p><p>嗯，没有九头蛇。</p><p>Summary：史蒂夫是个残缺的Omega，他唯一还保留的特征就是紊乱的信息素以及暂时被标记的能力。</p><p>提醒：無法接受史蒂夫被托尼以外的人咬脖子的，別看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫背着盾牌，从昆式战斗机走了下来。索尔跟在他身后，手里握着米欧尼尔。</p><p>一天前他们一同飞越了半个地球，在土耳其地区阻止了一宗生化走私。这任务不太困难，更可以说是简单无趣，可想而知雷神和美国队长不用半天时间就搞定了它。</p><p>史蒂夫手里握着从土耳其拦截的生化液体，准备走进基地大门口。索尔突然从后方喊住了他，表示自己要回阿斯嘉一趟。金发青年笑说：你得环保点，伙计，别忘了站在上回被你烧焦的那片草皮上。金发雷神勾勾嘴角，打了一个闪便离开了地球。</p><p>史蒂夫独自一人回到房间，将背后的盾牌轻轻放下。 他站在镜子面前脱下了脏兮兮的制服，舒展了有些僵硬的双臂，贴近镜子后扭过脸去，检查后颈处的咬痕——那痕迹已经很淡了，没意外的话，明天早上就会消失。史蒂夫草草地冲了冲澡，擦干头发坐在床边，他拿出手机检视明天必须参与的任务，沉默一阵后，穿上长裤和T恤，缓缓走出房间。</p><p>今天的复仇者基地很安静，队友们似乎都在各自忙碌。史蒂夫在厨房里面做了一些消夜，使用保鲜盒分装了几份。不一会，克林特回来了，全身沾满了泥沙。他向史蒂夫打招呼后，一股脑地瘫在沙发上，史蒂夫看见这一幕，希望晚些时候回来的娜塔莎，不会因为她专属的位置被弄脏而踹他的屁股。弓箭手打了个哈欠，将断得彻底的弓箭放在桌上，哦？看来神盾局给克林特分配了难缠的任务。</p><p>金发青年和他闲聊了几句，顺道询问娜塔莎怎么没和他一起回基地？克林特只说她被弗瑞叫走了，大概有什么紧急的任务需要她执行。话才说完，弓箭手便闭上眼睛呼呼大睡。史蒂夫叹气，思考如果今天没遇见娜塔莎的话，他应该要找谁来暂时标记他？</p><p>才在这么想的同时，基地的大门开启，布鲁斯和托尼一起走进客厅。史蒂夫眨眨眼有些讶异，毕竟他已经很久没在基地看见托尼了。自从纽约大战结束之后，托尼便很少和复仇者一起行动。他都待在纽约曼哈顿，或是洛杉矶，或是世界各地到处飞，和佩珀。在极少数的任务需要钢铁侠时，他才会穿上装甲和复仇者一同作战。</p><p>不过前阵子托尼和佩珀正式分开了。这个消息印在报纸的头版上三天三夜，复仇者们都心照不宣地没有询问过多的细节，只是在第四天时聚集了所有人，拖着托尼一同窝在视听间里面看了场通宵电影，一起玩几局愚蠢的桌上游戏，然后喝光基地酒窖里的酒。</p><p>那一天的托尼大概有五十分的刻薄，和八十分的不耐烦，但他依然没有拒绝所有人的陪伴。甚至在玩Blackjack的扑克时，运气极好地连赢二十把。虽然事后布鲁斯才指名托尼作弊的行为，不过和天才一起玩Blackjack，不就是希望能欣赏对方如何作弊吗？现在回想起来史蒂夫都会忍不住扬起嘴角，可不是，因为那是少数他能和托尼讲上三句话而没当场吵起来的相处经验，他们六个人更在客厅的地毯上烂醉如泥，一起胡言乱语好几个小时。虽然史蒂夫没醉，不过他被灌了一肚子啤酒，饱得有种想呕吐的错觉，就当是他也醉了吧。</p><p>“嘿，队长。”</p><p>托尼的招呼声打断了史蒂夫的思绪，他回过神来和对方点了点头，看着托尼不发一语地凑近沙发旁，抬腿踢了踢沙发，震动和声响吵醒了躺在上面的克林特。哦，原来托尼特地来一趟基地，是为了帮克林特修复那把断成两截的弓箭。</p><p>只见小胡子卷起袖管叨念了几句，说自己的工时很贵的，不是你请得起的臭小鸟之类的话。不过克林特根本没理他，打了一个哈欠，说一句含糊不清的谢谢后倒头又睡了回去。托尼的嘴巴仍然在碎念，但那双天才的手指倒是一点也没有犹豫，早已取出桌底下的工具，握着弓箭便开始进行整修工作。</p><p>“史蒂夫。”</p><p>听见叫唤，金发青年转过头去，看见布鲁斯拿着一个马克杯，正站在厨房的门外。</p><p>“我刚收到信息，东西要给我分析？来自土耳其来的特产。”</p><p>“哦是的。”史蒂夫点点头，“我放在你的实验室里了。”</p><p>“那好。”布鲁斯点点头，“过两天给你报告。”</p><p>“没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫低头滑起手机，点开弗瑞传来的任务信息。完毕后，他将手里的杯子洗净，挂在墙上。好长时间，他没有离开厨房，也没有说话。</p><p>“你在等谁吗？”布鲁斯问，做了个抬手看表的动作。“现在不早了。”</p><p>“我在等娜塔莎。”史蒂夫苦笑道，一手指着脖子后方的淡淡咬痕，“你知道的，她今天若不回来咬我一口，我明天的任务就无法出席了。”</p><p>“哦……”布鲁斯扬高眉毛，不由自主看向了客厅，“很遗憾我是Beta，但浩克帮得上忙的，如果你不介意。”</p><p>“我怕他会直接咬断我的脖子。”</p><p>“他会的。”博士肯定地说，“还是算了。”</p><p>金发青年笑了一下，将方才放进冰箱里的宵夜拿了出来，递给布鲁斯。“刚刚索尔跟我一起回来的，我应该让他多留几个小时，作为计划B。以防娜塔莎明天来不及回来。”</p><p>“这里……”布鲁斯说，“嗯，我是说，客厅，也有一个计划B，如果你不介意。”</p><p>史蒂夫看向客厅的方向，那里躺着一名呼呼大睡的Beta，以及一个正背对他，埋头修理弓箭的Alpha。金发青年露出了一种“别开玩笑”的眼神，这让布鲁斯尴尬地认为自己说错话。</p><p>“我会让寇森替我想办法，他认识很多可靠的Alpha。”史蒂夫说，“因为明天的任务很重要，我是领导，我不能缺席。”</p><p>“我理解。”布鲁斯点点头，欲言又止，“但是……史蒂夫，我认为暂时标记的这件事情，还是找你熟悉的Alpha来执行会比较好。毕竟，Alpha的标记会影响Omega的身心状况，即使只是短暂的标记。”</p><p>史蒂夫沉默一会：“我知道，谢谢你，布鲁斯。”</p><p>博士耸耸肩表示自己没有帮到什么。</p><p>“晚安，史蒂夫。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫是个Omega，嗯，有点特别的那种。</p><p>他从来不认为作为Omega是个羞耻的事情，也不曾为此隐藏性别。即便出生在保守封闭在四零年代，受到的歧视也没有打击他继续成为英雄。</p><p>在加入重生计划之前，史蒂夫虚弱的身体没有能力分化完成。然而在成为美国队长后，他原始的性别便很快地展露出来。战争的时候人力吃紧，Omega男性透过药物控制后依然能够报效国家。只是当年生技技术十分不成熟，抑制药物的副作用过于强烈，导致许多Omega失去了求偶（发情）以及生殖能力。可想而知，这些不可逆的副作用同样影响了史蒂夫，就连血清也无法修复这个伤害。不过，身为美国队长的他，并没有时间为自己丧失的身体机能哀悼，他只顾为世界而战，只顾着着歼灭九头蛇，甚至在不久以后为国捐躯。  </p><p>当史蒂夫来到了二十一世纪，他对于公平正义的要求一直在进步的世界感到欣慰。在这里，Omega可以做很多以前不能做的事情。他们有成熟安全的抑制剂，能够自由选择对象，以及选择被标记与否。医学的进步也能帮助他们摘除腺体，变成一个不受信息素影响的Beta。不过，依然还是有很多规定，就像在保护弱者那样，保护Omega。这些条文规矩就像永远甩不掉的刻板印象，就像上帝创造的种种性别特质的不公平，但你却不能不去妥协它。</p><p>就像现在，史蒂夫要是不找一个Alpha来咬他一口，明天的任务他便无法带队执行。</p><p>这听起来很荒谬，但实际上是个合情合理的规定。因为大家都清楚，没被标记过的Omega，纯粹的信息素十分容易影响Alpha的生理状况，即使这个Omega不在发情期，也容易因为肾上腺素飙升而失去控制信息素的能力。更别说是注射过血清的美国队长，他的四倍信息素根本控制不住，凶猛起来就像海啸，能让所有强悍能干的Alpha，瞬间化成只想打炮上床的小毛头。曾经目睹神盾局特战队员在还没完成任务前，就被美国队长的信息素搞疯了的弗瑞，他发誓再也不想看见第二次。</p><p>接受标记和施打抑制剂，是Omega稳定信息素的方式。不过史蒂夫的四倍代谢，让他需要每十分钟就打一次抑制剂才能有效控制这个。别开玩笑了，在执行任务的时候没有人会随时准备针头往自己的脖子上扎。而史蒂夫失去求偶（发情）的能力，也就等同于他这一生永远不存在被Alpha完全标记的选项。于是，短暂标记便成了史蒂夫唯一的选择，而娜塔莎，就是那个主动提供帮忙的Alpha，一直到现在。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“紧急任务，天亮前回不去了。”</p><p>当史蒂夫看见娜塔莎传来的信息，脑海里迅速闪过他认识的所有Alpha们，当中有谁愿意提供暂时的帮助，好让他明天能够准时参与任务？史蒂夫不由自主想到了托尼，但下一秒他便放弃了这个选项。</p><p>好吧，其实史蒂夫和托尼的关系从一开始的水火不容，到现在的相敬如宾，已经好了许多。毕竟他们各自都有自己的事情得忙碌，除了拯救地球之外，剩余的相处时间不太多，相对的大大降低了冲突。</p><p>还记得不久之前，托尼曾经在争执时，嘴贱地说史蒂夫是个残缺的Omega。虽然小胡子当下立刻表示口误，但愤怒的史蒂夫还是给了他一个右勾拳，就在脸上，那瘀青一周后才完全消失。其实类似这种话语，史蒂夫在四零年代的军营里面并没有少听过，但他却轻易地被托尼激怒了。史蒂夫也不知道怎么回事，一般来说他并不会在乎别人攻击他的第二性别，但唯独他无法忍受托尼这么说他，到现在，史蒂夫依然不知道为什么自己这么在意这个？</p><p>史蒂夫站在走廊处一边思考，手指一边按着手机的通讯簿，直到他少有的朋友名单见底后，有人喊了他一声。</p><p>“罗杰斯。”</p><p>金发青年回头看去，看见托尼从电梯走出来，他的黑色马甲脱了下来，只穿一件白色衬衫。他的黑眼圈有点深，看起来像是好几天没睡了。</p><p>“嘿，托尼。”</p><p>“我来看看你的伙计。”托尼说，“好一阵子没替它补补妆什么的。”</p><p>“哦，谢谢你。它昨天正好被火箭筒炸了一下，颜色都掉光了。”</p><p>“真是个小可怜。”托尼装作心痛，跟着史蒂夫的脚步走进他的房间，“若我没来，你可要怎么办呢？”</p><p>“没怎么办，”史蒂夫老实地说，“寇森会帮我处理。”</p><p>“我被冒犯了，”托尼接过了搁在桌上的盾牌，玩笑道，“我特地走过来要帮你看看，你就一点感激也没有吗？”</p><p>金发青年蹙眉，反而认真地说：“我刚不是说谢谢你了吗？”</p><p>托尼看着史蒂夫，表情有点无奈，两人大眼瞪小眼好一阵子。</p><p>“我刚那是玩笑话。”</p><p>“哦……我没听出来。”</p><p>“好吧，我的错。”托尼露出假笑，“看来你还在生我的气。”</p><p>“什么？”史蒂夫不明白。</p><p>“无所谓，不过就一次口误，就让你记仇记在心里那么长时间。”托尼碎碎念，“这事传出去的话，可是会让大家认为美国队长心胸狭窄。”</p><p>眼看小胡子拿着盾牌就要走出门外，金发青年急忙按住了他的肩膀：“托尼，你在说什么？”</p><p>“我……”托尼张大嘴，迟疑的模样像在组织文字语言，“我在说，不久前咱们争执的那件事。”金发青年眨眨眼，没有反应，托尼揉了揉头发，继续说：“听着，史蒂夫，上回我喝了一点酒，完全不晓得自己说了什么，而我也被你的拳头砸醒了，咱俩算是扯平了好吗？我希望你能忘了这件事情，为了……你往年以后免费的盾牌保养。”</p><p>史蒂夫沉默一会，讶异地问：“你这是在道歉吗？”</p><p>“嗯……也许？”托尼迟疑一会，“我只是不希望造成你的阴影，毕竟你是古代人，还没来得及适应这个崭新的世界，又被人攻击第二性别绝对是一件很糟糕的事情。好吧，那个该死的人就是我，但我也只是陈述事实，完全没有要抹黑美国队长的意思，你明白吗？佩珀和罗迪都狠狠说了我几句，尤其是佩珀，她差点用她的高跟鞋踢断我的膝盖，我……嘿？你笑啥呢？”</p><p>史蒂夫一手摀住嘴唇，弯起的蓝眼睛满是笑意，他急忙咳了几声，装作镇定。</p><p>“不，我没在笑你。”</p><p>“你有。”托尼不满地说，“你的掩饰非常糟糕，放下你的手，罗杰斯。”</p><p>“Okay，我笑了。”金发青年举起双手表示投降，“因为你一紧张就念个不停，我第一次看见你这样。”</p><p>“谁说我紧张了？你是看了哪家的八卦杂志描述托尼斯塔克一紧张就会念个不停？”</p><p>“我没有看什么八卦杂志的习惯。”</p><p>“好了，”托尼皱皱鼻子，“这代表你接受我的道歉了？”</p><p>史蒂夫无奈地笑：“托尼，那时候我确实有点受伤，不过我已经习惯了，没事的。”</p><p>“千万别习惯这种事情。”托尼做了个鬼脸，声音扬高了些，“好欸，太棒了，庆祝咱俩的友情又更进一步，我想我们可以去喝点饮料。啤酒怎么样？”</p><p>“不，我恨啤酒。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“而且今天不行，我凌晨便要出任务了。”</p><p>“好吧，意料之内。”托尼耸耸肩，并不在意被拒绝，“但我可以记在墙上吗？因为我不想错失了请你喝杯饮料的约定。”</p><p>“好吧，如果你这个大忙人在下次我们见面后还记得这个的话，”史蒂夫弯起了蓝眼睛，“没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日子就像呼啸的风，吹过即逝。史蒂夫融入新世代的生活步骤，也像是被赶鸭子上架的快速。他有数不清的人事物要学习，更要更新记忆里的旧信息。他很忙碌，但却无法感到充实。娜塔莎常说，你只是需要纾解压力，又或是和朋友去干些毫无意义但又有趣的事，分散一点注意力。史蒂夫回想了下，如今与他同样出生背景的朋友或同梯的士兵们，不是躺在公墓里面，就是在养老院内奄奄一息。而来自四零年代的史蒂夫要在現代找到能分享生活和经验的朋友，几乎不可能了。</p><p>复仇者像是一个家。史蒂夫能感受到来自队友们的好意和友情。这些为了世界和平而凑在一起的亿万富翁，暴怒科学家，北欧之神以及间谍外加特工等，除了复仇者之外的身分都很忙碌。只有史蒂夫，彷佛世界和平之后他就没事可干了。于是，任务就成了史蒂夫生活的全部，他仅剩下的全部。</p><p>活着，并不是一件简单的事，这对史蒂夫来说更是，所以他接纳了弗瑞的指派，待在神盾局继续干他的美国队长，揽起了二战时的专长，负责训练部队或部署任务细节，并在适当的时机领着神盾局特战队，完成任何上级指派的任务。这些任务有时候就像吃饭喝水一样轻松，但少数倒是很有挑战性。</p><p>就像现在，史蒂夫少见地在最高等任务中挂了彩。他右手臂脱臼，以及浑身数不清的挫伤，撕裂伤，好在有血清，他才不必被人抬进医院里，血清万岁。于是在任务结束，史蒂夫婉拒了医疗部门的预约疗程，选择单独和娜塔莎窝在宿舍里面，为彼此包扎，顺道聊聊天，以朋友的立场与对方闲话家常，分散精神压力？当然，他免不了被娜塔莎牵红线，即使他已经拒绝了很多次。</p><p>“研发部的戴维？”</p><p>“不，不要Alpha。”</p><p>“哦，你性别歧视。”娜塔莎调侃，“好吧，那——会计部的艾拉，一个聪明能干的Beta。”</p><p>“嗯……”史蒂夫思考一会，“我不喜欢舌环。”</p><p>“哦，这你可是外行了。”娜塔莎笑说，“有舌环可以增加各种刺激，没有男人不爱。”</p><p>金发青年眨眨眼：“什么刺激？”</p><p>“别装纯洁。”娜塔莎白他一眼，手指拉紧了青年肩上的纱布带。“待过军营的人可没那么纯洁。”</p><p>史蒂夫似笑非笑。</p><p>“那没人选了。你要知道神盾局的人几乎都是Alpha。”红发女人勾勾嘴角，“况且Alpha没什么不好，除了强势蛮横以及地盘意识过高之外，和你挺像的。”</p><p>史蒂夫垂下眼睛，取起药品替娜塔莎上药，喃喃道：“我没说他们不好。就是不适合我。”</p><p>“哦拜托，史蒂夫，不过是脖子上的记号而已。”娜塔莎对他抛媚眼，“总会有Alpha不在乎的。就比如——我就不在乎。”</p><p>“可惜你不喜欢我。”</p><p>“你错了，”娜塔莎玩笑道：“我可喜欢你了。连我自己都数不清你从海里面捞出来之后，我到底咬了你多少次？”</p><p>两人不约而同笑了出来。</p><p>待伤势处理完毕后，娜塔莎大方地趴在史蒂夫的床铺上，手指在手机上滑来滑去。史蒂夫自顾收拾了东西，顺道泡了两杯咖啡放在茶几上。他打开电视机收看新闻，陪着娜塔莎一同窝在床铺上，双方没有过多的交谈，就像亲密的朋友，自然而然。直到，娜塔莎接收到了弗瑞发的紧急信息。</p><p>“哎呀。”她说，“假期泡汤了。”</p><p>“怎么？”史蒂夫问道，“什么任务？”</p><p>“不是你的。”娜塔莎爬起身子，拍拍他的肩膀，“只有我。”</p><p>金发青年叹气道：“所以，电影？”</p><p>“你可以找人陪你去看。”她穿起皮衣夹克，利落地竖起马尾，“比如，会计部的艾拉？”</p><p>史蒂夫翻了个白眼，娜塔莎则是笑了出来，弯腰在他脸上亲了一下。</p><p>“好好享受你三天的假期。”女人说，“去放松一下吧，哪儿都好。”</p><p>“我会的。”大概吧……</p><p>送走了娜塔莎，史蒂夫喝光了那两杯咖啡。他低头按着手机的通讯簿，试图找出明天能和他一起去看电影的朋友，而且还是看那部重映的旷世巨作——《魔戒》。这部电影收在那张手写代办事项里面很久了，他非常想要完成它。史蒂夫看着手机好一会，都没有找到适合的人选，直到他的目光停留在托尼的名字上。</p><p>托尼会愿意陪他去看电影吗？又或者，他早已看过这部电影了。史蒂夫心里想上回和对方在基地里面的交谈，托尼似乎想要约他去喝一杯，或许，可以为了这个来约他？就在金发青年绞尽脑汁思考该如何起头时，他手里的手机大声响亮起来。</p><p>来电者——史塔克。  </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>华盛顿的夜晚有一颗明亮的月光，一望无际的夜空上布满了闪烁的星体，马路上的车流来来去去，和大桥底下的湖水声混在一起，形成了细致的白噪音。神盾局的倒影在湖面上屹立不摇，像是一尊坚挺的堡垒。</p><p>“嘿？”</p><p>史蒂夫穿着深色夹克和牛仔裤，从神盾局宿舍大门走了出来。他看见托尼倚靠着一辆奥迪跑车，抬头对他微笑。</p><p>“哦，剪头发了？”托尼说道，“短发让你看起来像个帅气的小伙子。”</p><p>史蒂夫不自觉揉了揉金发，勾起了嘴角：“你怎么突然来了？”</p><p>“没有突然，我这几天都会待在这里。试图让我的公司正常运转，签签合约，洽谈商务机密什么的。”</p><p>“我以为这些是波兹小姐在处理的。”</p><p>“当然，不过我的CEO飞去了欧洲放长假，她说我压榨她太久，再不放个假她就要随便找个买家把斯塔克工业卖了。”托尼解释道，“所以我必须包办这些无聊的出差，无聊的会议，浪费我宝贵的生命和精神。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了一下：“但你还是很努力去做了，恭喜你。”</p><p>“天知道当我踏出那该死的办公大楼，终于可以远离那些毫无美感的投资人时，我有多想要炸几具盔甲来庆祝一下。”小胡子长叹口气，“然后，我突然想去喝一杯，又突然想起有人在神盾局里面，刚结束一场不算小的任务。”</p><p>金发青年挑挑眉毛：“所以，你就来看看？”</p><p>“是的，所以我就来看看你。”</p><p>“你现在看到了。”史蒂夫摊开两手，“我还活着，虽然右手脱臼了。”</p><p>“看你还活跳跳的我就知道不必关心你的伤势。”托尼笑说，“走吧，去喝点什么，不要啤酒我知道。这是上回你欠我的。”</p><p>“我答应了你，但可没欠你。”史蒂夫正经地说，随后看了看身上的衣物，“我得去换个衣服，还是？”</p><p>“不必，你穿这样好极了。”托尼打开车门，“走吧，性感队长。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫坐上了副驾驶，打开了一半的车窗，让高速的风窜进了车子里，吹乱他的短发。托尼则是单手握着方向盘，一边声控贾维斯，命令他带路。金发青年不晓得托尼要带他去哪里喝一杯，但他没有问，因为去哪里都比独自一个人待在宿舍里面看电视来得好多了。</p><p>“哇喔……”史蒂夫手里握着热腾腾的奶茶，抬头仰望整片星河的璀璨风景。“我都不知道有这种地方。”</p><p>“我也不知道。”托尼的声音有些懊恼，“这是贾维斯的主意。”</p><p>“我想也是，”史蒂夫笑说，“不然我真无法想象一把年纪的花花公子会来这个地方喝一杯。”</p><p>“别调侃我，混蛋。”小胡子不满地说，一边滑着手机，“老天，这个地方有个梦幻又不切实际的名字叫做——星海之恋？呃这么恶心的名字我还真的把它念出来了。”</p><p>托尼忍不住做了个呕吐的表情，逗笑了史蒂夫。他耸耸肩：“年轻人才会来这里，看看夜景，喝点饮料，聊天谈心，然后……就会做一些和后面那对情侣一样的事情。”</p><p>金发青年没有转头看去，因为光是使用他的四倍听力，就能听见不远处的树丛里，正传来令人脸红心跳的呻吟声。他们俩个尴尬地互看一眼，默默地朝小山坡的高处走去。托尼继续低头滑着屏幕，才知道这个地方是华盛顿知名的景点。山坡底下有露天咖啡厅，走一段小山路后，便能在漆黑的视野里欣赏整片城市高楼的璀璨夜色。包括高速驶过公路的车流灯火，笔直而湛亮的路灯，甚至还能看见夜空里闪烁的飞机和星河，以及天际线一整排耀眼的机场灯光。</p><p>托尼忍不住和智能管家抱怨道：“贾，我只不过想喝点东西，怎么就非得来这种地方？”</p><p>“先生，这里确实能喝点东西。”</p><p>“我要禁止你去搜寻热门网站的推荐榜单了。”托尼没好气地说，“这里不符合我的年纪，还有队长的，你看他像是会喜欢这种地方吗？”</p><p>“我挺喜欢的。”史蒂夫坦白地说，“谢谢你，贾维斯。”</p><p>“不用客气，队长。”</p><p>“看看看看——”托尼把手机塞回口袋，“你居然联合贾维斯让我难堪。”</p><p>史蒂夫摇头道：“我没有。”</p><p>“你有。”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“你有。”</p><p>“我——”史蒂夫无奈地叹气，随意找了个长椅坐了下去，“我们非得争论这个吗？”</p><p>“我想是的。”托尼跟着坐到了他身旁，“坚持己见，坚持立场，永不妥协——这是美国精神。”</p><p>史蒂夫被逗笑了：“我居然无法反驳你。”</p><p>“当然。”托尼勾勾嘴角，眺望眼前的绚烂景色，终于还是妥协道，“好吧，这里确实挺美的。”</p><p>他们一同坐在长椅上，眺望万丈璀璨的华盛顿夜景。虽然说两个大男人出现在这种地方实在是很怪异，不过，他们都很意外地不排斥这种怪异感，反而一言一语地闲聊起来，好像先前两人在初遇时的水火不容，都是梦一场。这一切都要归功于托尼，他毕竟是个能言善道的企业家，善于开启话题以及胡言乱语，三两下就让史蒂夫放下了拘谨，愿意和他分享最近的生活状况，当然，包括娜塔莎不停给他介绍女孩的糗事。</p><p>“哦天，别提了。”史蒂夫苦恼地说，“我大概约了三次会，过程简直就是灾难，我不想回想，请别逼我回想。”</p><p>“我能感觉得出来。”托尼忍不住笑了，“但老实说，或许那位好心的女间谍不太适合当红娘。又或是她在捉弄你。”</p><p>“我，我不知道。”金发青年摇头，“娜塔莎她很好，大概是看不下去我总是一个人吧。”</p><p>“哦拜托，史蒂夫，”托尼认真地说，“你若是真想约个会，就要找一个能够引导你的人，毕竟约会这档事不是你擅长的。嘿，别瞪我，你擅长的事情很多，像是优秀的领导和正义的英雄，这可没人比你做得更好。”</p><p>金发青年叹气道：“我不是真的得约会，托尼。”</p><p>“我理解，但你需要去参与，或让别人参与你。”小胡子自顾说，“好吧，这些话其实是佩珀曾对我说的。我一开始也不懂，直到她离开后才明白，她曾说她需要有人来见证以及参与她的人生，共同经历彼此的生活。只是可惜，我总是无法给她想要的。”</p><p>史蒂夫望着托尼，轻声道：“我很遗憾。”</p><p>“欸不是？现在重点不是我，是你，史蒂夫罗杰斯。你刚刚那句遗憾我原封不动还给你了。”</p><p>史蒂夫拿托尼没辄，无奈地笑了一下：“我知道你说的。但是太难了托尼，曾经和我有相同经历的任何人，如今不是只剩墓碑，就是在养老院。而我跟现代人，你知道的，隔阂。”</p><p>史蒂夫落寞的语气让托尼感到心口发闷，这个青年应该笑得跟艳阳一样灿烂才是，而不是现在这样，强颜欢笑，好像一株枯萎的太阳花。</p><p>“经历是用来创造的，年轻人。”托尼皱皱鼻子，不以为然，“你需要一个指引人，和你一起做些蠢事，或是正经又古板无趣的鸟事。那个人就是——嗯，我？对，就是我，我绝对不会让我的朋友陷入和我一样的惨况，所以我会帮助你。”</p><p>“呃，你是在毛遂自荐吗？”</p><p>“我不需要这么干，”小胡子啧了一声，“大家都知道托尼斯塔克在去年当选了最想和他约会的第一名。第二名是索尔，哦美国队长你是第三名真抱歉。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了出来，弯弯的眼睛和长睫毛在月光下好看极了。他无意识低下头，像在整理表情，然而后颈处的咬痕就在这时暴露在空气里，被托尼看得一清二楚。</p><p>“齁齁？，”托尼指了指脖子，“这次是谁呢？”</p><p>“嗯？”史蒂夫思考一会才知道对方在问什么，“哦，是娜塔莎。”</p><p>“可想而知。”托尼好奇问道，“告诉我，她的短暂标记可以撑多久？”</p><p>“五天。”</p><p>“好吧，我很好奇，若是出长期任务肯定会超过这个天数。”托尼若有似无地问，“万一在过程中，短暂标记消失了，而娜塔莎又不在身边，你怎么办？”</p><p>“没怎么办。”史蒂夫说，“我总是能提前找人标记我，这是我擅长的。”</p><p>“随便一个谁都行？”</p><p>“当然不是。”史蒂夫蹙眉，“肯定都是神盾局的特战人员，我能信任的朋友。上回就是朗姆洛帮我的忙。”</p><p>托尼露出了难以形容的表情，这让史蒂夫有点不自在。</p><p>“托尼，我们可以聊点别的吗？”</p><p>“呃我不是刻意要冒犯你。”托尼澄清道，“我只是认为标记这事情，有点过于私人了。”</p><p>“但对我来说只是控制信息素的方法而已。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，语气充满无奈，“我知道这听起来很……怎么说，荒谬？”</p><p>“不，你怎么会这样想？”小胡子露出不认同的眼神，移动身子，轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀，“我会说，这样很自由。”</p><p>托尼的大眼睛倒映华盛顿的闪烁夜景，让史蒂夫的内心感到温暖。他不晓得为什么会有这样的感觉，但他喜欢这种温度。于是下一秒，史蒂夫便轻轻地撞了回去，并且给托尼一抹淡淡的微笑。  </p><p>“你应该多笑一点。就像刚刚在'星海之恋'那样。”</p><p>凌晨时分，托尼开车送史蒂夫回到神盾局的宿舍时，这么对他说。史蒂夫眨眨眼，看起来有点腼腆：“谢谢你，托尼。星海之恋很棒，我记住那个地方了。”</p><p>“那里的确挺好，”托尼说，“但咖啡不怎么样，所以我绝对不会再去第二次。”</p><p>金发青年从副驾驶座离开，托尼跟着他的动作开门下车。在青年准备和对方道晚安时，托尼突然开口道：“我刚是认真的，史蒂夫。我愿意陪你去创造经历。任何你想做但找不到人陪或是不晓得该怎么去做的事情，只要你愿意。”</p><p>“哦……”史蒂夫迟疑地说，“谢谢？”</p><p>“老天，你除了道谢难道没别的可说吗？”托尼翻了白眼，“我的意思是，我愿意陪你去任何地方，包括明天和你一起去看那部我早已看过一百次的《魔戒》。”</p><p>青年惊讶地说：“你……你怎么知道？”</p><p>“你的红娘，”托尼把手机拿出来，滑了几下，“她威胁我明天要陪你去看《魔戒》，不然就会在下次见面时，使用她的大腿来谋杀我。”</p><p>史蒂夫不解道：“等会，娜塔莎怎会突然？”</p><p>“大概是我刚才发了个推特，然后她总是能猜到任何事，不需要太惊讶。”</p><p>托尼点开推特，顺利让史蒂夫看见一张漂亮的华盛顿夜景照片，以及在照片角落，青年不小心入镜的小小金色头发。好吧，果然什么事情都逃不了娜塔莎的眼睛，包括史蒂夫和托尼瞒着大家去了这个怪地方喝一杯的秘密。不过从今天开始，这件事也不算是秘密了。</p><p>“所以，史蒂夫，”托尼真诚地询问，“请问我有这个荣幸陪你看场电影吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫突然闻见了托尼身上的信息素，那是属于Alpha释出邀请和好意的味道，带点咖啡的苦涩和威士忌的醇厚，登时让史蒂夫感到耳根发烫，口干舌燥。而托尼？虽然这人总是张扬又不懂得遮蔽锋芒，但其实对于释放信息素的礼节，倒是意外的收敛。也就是说，这是史蒂夫第一次闻见他的信息素，而他却不得不承认自己喜欢这个味道。  </p><p>风，在大楼之间呼啸，吹乱了托尼深色的头发，还有奥迪跑车内挂着的铃铛。然而托尼的心情却是上下忐忑，因为他已经很久没有体会害怕被拒绝的感觉了。直到他听见史蒂夫轻声开口对他说——</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翌日清晨，史蒂夫就像平常那样早起。他洗漱过后穿上运动衣裤，在微凉的春天早晨，绕着华盛顿纪念碑跑了好久。直到天边的太阳俯照整座城市，翠绿的湖面闪着粼粼波光，他才倚着一旁茂盛的大树，在树荫底下休息，顺道喝了杯水。</p>
<p>金发青年滑着手机，突然想起昨天托尼的话。于是他似懂非懂地创建了一个推特帐号，再翻开手机内的历史讯息，点击娜塔莎先前给过他的私人推特网址，透过这个，他间接在娜塔莎的好友里面看见熟识的人，一个一个查阅，直到托尼的名字出现在屏幕之中，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地点击加入好友。怎么知道，才完成这个，史蒂夫的手机便收到了信息，哦，是托尼。</p>
<p>“我看到了什么？我们的好队长拥有了推特！恭喜你踏入了没有隐私的世界。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫无奈地点击手机，回覆道：“只是一个帐号而已，别那么夸张。”</p>
<p>“千万别松懈，网路成瘾症就是由一个社群帐号开始的，而你已经有了前兆，欢迎加入我们。”</p>
<p>“好吧，比起美国队长罹患网路成瘾症，我比较惊讶你——托尼，你竟然这么早起？”</p>
<p>“呃如果说我根本整夜没睡，你会不会生气？拜托不要取消电影的约定，我保证我不会睡在电影院。”</p>
<p>“这绝对不可能。”</p>
<p>没错，不可能。但史蒂夫依然没有残忍地责备托尼，或是取消电影行程。他只是在出门前对自己说，因为他太想要看这部《魔戒》的电影了，而不是他需要托尼的陪伴，没错，才不是。</p>
<p>于是现在，史蒂夫坐在电影院的椅子上，抱着托尼买来的焦糖爆米花，里面参了一整包的棉花糖。史蒂夫真不明白这种甜死人的吃法到底是怎么回事？但托尼说他喜欢这样吃。不过这人从电影开播的十分钟后就睡到人仰马翻去了，一口也没吃到。反而是史蒂夫深深让电影剧情吸引住，一口一口将棉花糖爆米花全部吞进肚子里了。</p>
<p>当史蒂夫沉迷在精彩的电影剧情节中，丝毫没感觉时间走得特别快。三个小时就这么溜过了，电影进入了尾声，响起了宏亮的片尾曲，而托尼也同时清醒了一些。他率先揉揉眼睛，伸个懒腰。在确认时间后低声询问史蒂夫是否想去吃个午餐？怎么知道他得到了青年意犹未尽的期待眼神。托尼眨眨眼，实在不忍心让他失望，只好继续舍命陪君子，主动购买《魔戒》二部曲与三部曲的电影票。</p>
<p>他们就这么待在电影院，吃着毫不营养的速食，一口气看完《魔戒》三部曲，共花费10个小时，真他妈疯狂。不过应该说，兴奋又专注收看电影的只有史蒂夫，托尼只负责偷他的薯条，或是继续梦周公，偶尔清醒时抱怨椅子太硬脖子很酸，更会故意开口剧透，惹得史蒂夫抓起外套盖住他的脸要他闭嘴。</p>
<p>然而现在，电影剧情来到亚拉冈拔出圣剑的那一幕，史蒂夫的心情不由自主跟着剧情一同激昂澎湃，信息素一点一滴渗了出来——他自己也没注意到，娜塔莎的短暂标记消失了。突然间大量的Omega信息素渗透在空气中，惹得托尼睁开眼睛，喘了几下：“齁齁？收敛一下信息素好吗？在你身旁的可是单身又帅气的Alpha。”</p>
<p>“哦抱歉。”史蒂夫回过神来，伸手按住后颈处，“我没留意到。”</p>
<p>“老天，这可太刺激了，我终于体验到美国队长的四倍信息素。”托尼站了起来，大口呼吸，严肃地说，“看在上帝的份上收好它，我不想在电影院里看见一堆发疯的Alpha，包括我自己在内。然后，嗯——对，我去买杯饮料。”</p>
<p>黑发Alpha在确认电影院里只有少数几个人，都距离史蒂夫十分遥远后，才缓缓地走出了电影院。好啦，托尼的身体起了个反应，但这是AO之间的影响，他绝对没有对史蒂夫有任何无礼的遐想，绝对没有。直到半小时后电影结束，史蒂夫从电影院走了出来，在大厅外面看见拿着咖啡的托尼，带着歉意走了过去。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉。”</p>
<p>托尼笑了一下，玩笑道：“下次提醒我，出门前要好好询问你，脖子上的标记何时到期。”</p>
<p>“我会的。”史蒂夫说，“以后在和你出门前，我会先去找娜塔莎重新标记。”</p>
<p>“那多麻烦。”小胡子不解，“你是不是没把我看在眼里？我也是一个Alpha，史蒂夫，并且我对朋友一向很慷慨。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫被逗笑了，但他认为这是玩笑话，丝毫没有摆在心里。十小时就这么过去了，当两个人肩并肩一同走出电影院时，发现天色早已暗去。史蒂夫和托尼随意找了一家意式餐厅吃晚餐，喝点啤酒。</p>
<p>餐厅里面的驻唱歌手唱着一首又一首动感的摇滚乐，在史蒂夫听来，就像是托尼窝在实验室里播放的那种歌曲。史蒂夫忍不住怂恿托尼也上去唱几句，但被对方严厉拒绝了，还说除非史蒂夫上去唱美国国歌，不然他绝对不干。他们就像朋友那样自然亲近，一点一滴创造属于两人的经历和回忆。</p>
<p>饭饱过后，准备打道回府。托尼开车经过了一家知名的甜甜圈烘焙店铺，他想也没想飞快地将车子停靠路边，钻进店铺里打包甜甜圈的模样就像个毒瘾犯了的瘾君子，令人莞尔。史蒂夫待在车上见那人嘴咬甜甜圈，把三包甜点塞进他的怀里，天花乱坠地夸奖这些甜品，并说你一定得吃吃这个，没吃过这个不要说你有活过。</p>
<p>史蒂夫勾勾嘴角，咬了一口绵密柔软的糕体，任凭糖霜在舌尖上融化。他望着窗外快速倒退的风景，突然觉得，今天是他从海里捞出来之后，最开心放松的时刻了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫转头看向正在开车的托尼，那人单手握着方向盘，专注的侧脸在游移的灯光下好看极了。青年突然很想要纪念这一天，留下一点痕迹。他不觉拿出手机，将三张电影票根拍了下来。托尼看见了，在把车子驶进神盾局的宿舍门前时，凑过去教他如何发表推特，以及将票根照片分享给朋友们。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“叮叮，美国队长的三天假期，和我一起用掉了一天。我想知道，你剩下两天有什么计划？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫在睡前收到了这个信息。他的脑袋上盖着毛巾，随意擦了几下，金色的发梢沾了水气，颜色比平常更深了些。他坐在床铺上回覆道：“叮叮，美国队长没有计划。”</p>
<p>“叮叮，真不敢相信，你是我认识的美国队长吗？我的美国队长永远都有计划！”</p>
<p>史蒂夫看着那句'我的美国队长'，愣了三秒。“叮叮……老天，我们为什么要叮个不停？这超级蠢。并且美国队长对于休假日真的没有任何计划。”</p>
<p>“叮叮确实挺蠢的，就像宾客在宴会上致词时，会用叉子敲击酒杯的声音。”看到这儿，史蒂夫不由得脑海里浮出画面。托尼继续回覆，“不过既然你没有计划，不如听听我的计划。明天，棒球场，国民队对战道奇队。你觉得如何？”</p>
<p>当托尼传了这封信息时，再次体会了忐忑的心情。他在别墅的大床上翻来覆去，等待十分钟都没收到史蒂夫的回覆。托尼心想，会不会是自己过于热情的举止吓到了史蒂夫？老实说他们先前的交情确实没有这么要好，也没有熟识到会把休假日拿出来与对方共享，但面对突然改变的一切，托尼会说：都是星海之恋的风景造成的。</p>
<p>因为那天晚上，在华盛顿的夜空之下，托尼看见了不一样的史蒂夫。他看见褪去美国队长的角色后的史蒂夫，只是一个有点孤单，没有方向的，需要朋友的年轻人。独特的纯正，坚定而固执的性子，让史蒂夫在这个时代显得过于格格不入，但他依然是最耀眼的那个，无人可比。然而主动申请推特以及加托尼好友，都让托尼看见了史蒂夫融入现代的努力，以及笨拙的可爱。</p>
<p>托尼不晓得自己是被吸引了？还是刚好他这几天同样没事可做？他不知道，也没去细想。他只是觉得和史蒂夫待在一起挺愉快，当然，他也希望对方能感到愉快。</p>
<p>只是现在，史蒂夫不再回覆信息的举动，好像在和托尼说：没这回事，你太自作多情了。是啊是啊，和托尼交往过的女人都会骂他自作多情，这是天生的自恋性格，很难改。就在小胡子胡思乱想，认为自己应该是被拒绝后，他忍不住叹气，把手机放在床头上打算休息睡觉。不过才一个翻身闭眼的动作，托尼就听见了手机的震动声。他连忙取起一看。</p>
<p>“抱歉，刚刚在洗衣服，洗衣机好像被我弄坏了：( ”</p>
<p>托尼松一口气，准备回覆信息时，史蒂夫又发来一封。</p>
<p>“叮叮，棒球场，国民队对战道奇队的计划好极了。”</p>
<p>“别再叮叮了，我的错。”托尼弯起眼睛，“明天九点去接你。晚安，小翅膀。”</p>
<p>“叫谁小翅膀呢？”</p>
<p>“谁头盔上有翅膀，谁就是小翅膀。”</p>
<p>“好吧，晚安了，小罐头。”</p>
<p>“你——我的天我居然无法反驳这个称呼。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫忍不住笑了。他按掉对话视窗，在睡前尝试编辑一串文字，随后战战兢兢地按下推特的发表按钮，</p>
<p>“小翅膀明天要去看棒球：D ”</p>
<p>而托尼在三秒后为这封动态按了颗爱心。</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翌日晨曦，窗外的天色晴空万里，气温适宜，是个适合出游玩乐的日子。昨夜早睡的托尼，一早就出现在神盾局宿舍楼下，没有黑眼圈，没有迟到。他在看见史蒂夫从门口走来时，两只眼睛紧紧盯着对方刺眼的金发，以及媲美太阳神阿波萝的身材，还有那温暖得要死的笑容。</p><p>老实说，经过这两天的相处，托尼一直很怀疑为什么像史蒂夫这样一个完美的Omega，英俊，友善又诚恳，现在依然还保持单身？神盾局的特工难道眼睛都瞎了吗？</p><p>这些话原封不动地传进了史蒂夫的耳朵里，他坐进轿车的副驾驶座时，无奈地望着对方：“托尼，你不应该把心里话说出来……”<br/>“哦？我说出来了？”托尼装作讶异，“很抱歉，我这张嘴老是让我以为它拥有自我意识，想说的话时常跳过我的大脑，你得习惯这个。”<br/>“你想知道的话可以直接问我。”金发青年无奈地说，“我会回答你，我现在还单身的原因，大概是因为，我并不是一个有趣的人。”<br/>托尼蹙着眉毛看起来不太认同：“你是从哪里得到这个结论？”<br/>“去问问和我约会过的姑娘吧。”史蒂夫干笑一声，“不可否认，你上回说对了，我确实不擅长这个。我总是在约会的时候说错话，搞砸气氛，不只让自己尴尬也常常让对方尴尬。七十年前的我足够不擅长交新朋友，现在？空白的七十年让我更加不擅长，所以——”<br/>“所以你和那些不懂得欣赏你的人约会失败之后，就觉得自己不受欢迎？”<br/>“我……我不知道。”史蒂夫摇头，手指无意识扣弄安全带，“上战场的时候我总是能知道怎么做是对的，怎么做能让伤害降到最低，保持团队的士气和永不退缩。不过离开战场之后，我真的不清楚。”<br/>“我觉得你很好。”托尼突然说，好像这是不需要解释的真心话，但两秒后他咳了两声，耸耸肩，“也许你该和Alpha约个会了。你需要果断勇敢，能给你方向的约会对象。”<br/>“不，这是最糟糕的主意。”史蒂夫扣上安全带，“没有Alpha能接受一个不能被标记的Omega。”<br/>托尼不解道：“这是也算原因？”<br/>“安全感。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“因为Alpha胆小敏感又脆弱，他们无法忍受自己的地盘领域被入侵，他们无比的需要安全感。”<br/>“……我说你在一个Alpha面前说这样的话恰当吗？”小胡子噎了一下，觉得自己被无视了，“你对Alpha肯定有什么误解，何况别以偏概全，我就不在乎这个。”<br/>史蒂夫有些讶异，沉默了会再问：“你的意思是——你能接受你的Omega因为任务需要，而必须被不同的Alpha短暂标记？”<br/>“呃嗯……”托尼迟疑，握紧方向盘后发动车子，“我这人很诚实，我绝对不会说我完全不介意，但可以视情况通融。嗯大概吧。”<br/>史蒂夫没有说话，只是勾着嘴角，坐回椅背上。</p><p>接下来的时间，他们买了票和热狗，一起在国民球场里度过好几个小时。这是史蒂夫从海里捞出来后，第一次到现场看球赛。他还记得曾经最后一次的记忆，是跟着咆啸突击队的队员去洛杉矶的道奇队主场，那时他们边看球赛边喝啤酒，佩姬也在最后下半局时，和霍华一起出现在球场里面。四零年代的球场设备很简陋，草皮都是坑洞和残缺，主场客场的位置乱七八糟，人们时常因为混坐而吵了起来，但没人在乎这些小事情。球迷们永远只在乎每一次挥击出去的力道，以及圆形的球形成拋物线掠过蓝色的天空，就像现在这样——</p><p>道奇队的不动四棒挥出了一记满贯全垒打，客场球迷的尖叫鼓噪声登时逼近了沸点。就连史蒂夫也忍不住跟着所有人一起欢呼吶喊。托尼坐在一旁，冷静地吃着花生，他对球类比赛并不热衷，尤其霍华曾经在他十岁时，答应要陪他看棒球而失约之后，他就再也不想接触这个运动了。不一会，还在意识神游的托尼，突然间再次感应到史蒂夫散出的信息素，他眨眨眼，这次倒也没那么惊讶了。他只是看向青年的后脑袋，冷静地伸手过去，轻轻抚摸他的腺体。</p><p>“别激动，亲爱的。”托尼说，“你一激动信息素就会像脱缰的野马一样。”<br/>史蒂夫无意识闪躲了对方的触碰，深深吸口气抚平情绪，苦笑道：“我的错。”<br/>托尼左顾右盼，庆幸他们坐在室外的迎风处，方才的信息素很快被吹散，并没有影响其他人。<br/>“我挺好奇，四零年代没有信息素礼仪这种课程吗？”金发青年无奈地望着他。托尼笑了一下，“好吧，我忘了我们是不同年代的。但神盾局肯定有吧？你或许可以尝试做一些训练，让你的信息素不会随着情绪奔腾出来。”<br/>“我试过了，托尼。”史蒂夫叹气道，“在我加入神盾局的时候，就试着训练并且控制它。但是没有成功，这是药物造成的副作用。”<br/>“让我想想，因为过去那些不成熟的药剂，”小胡子蹙起眉毛，分析道，“你失去了生殖能力，你不会发情，外加无法控制信息素。好吧，或许你应该考虑去摘除腺体，当一个完整的Beta。”<br/>金发青年欲言又止：“我们一定得在这个地方谈论这种事情吗？”<br/>“我是以一个朋友的立场关心你，况且这是健康正面的话题。”托尼瞇眼看他，“但如果让你不自在，咱们可以不谈这个。”<br/>史蒂夫转头看向球场，继续观看方才被中断的球赛，托尼也没有再穷追猛打，识相地闭上嘴。直到三人出局攻守交换的空档，史蒂夫吃掉手里的热狗，托尼适时地递了纸巾给他，沉默才被打破。</p><p>“我有想过你刚才说的。但我并不想当一个Beta，是不想连感应信息素的能力也失去了。”<br/>托尼没有说话。<br/>“你知道的，战争让我失去的东西很多，不，应该说战争让世界失去了很多，没有人能幸免。”史蒂夫自顾说道，“我并不是后悔，托尼，我从来不后悔这个。只是我曾想过，如果有天我遇到了我的伴侣，我会想知道他或她的信息素是什么味道。这已经是我仅剩的能力了。”<br/>“好吧，但你怎没想过万一你遇到的那个人是个Beta呢？没有信息素，也不在乎你那乱糟糟的信息素。”<br/>金发青年垂下眼睛，微笑道：“不，我有预感，那个人绝对是个Alpha。”<br/>“哎呀呀，谁刚刚还在嫌弃Alpha是个胆小敏感又脆弱的族群呢？”<br/>“Alpha当然是。但我不会否认，我总是会被强悍自信的Alpha吸引，这是天性。”史蒂夫笑了一下，突然想起了佩姬，因为她也是一个Alpha。他淡淡地说，“天性很难改变，所以我没把握能留住任何人。”<br/>托尼不解道：“你也对Alpha太没信心了吧？”<br/>“不，我是对自己没信心。”</p><p>史蒂夫的语气是那么的冷漠淡然，好像在阐述一件稀松的平常事。托尼能从他的信息素中感应出一丝遗憾和悲伤，但很快就被清新的大海气息所覆盖。托尼陷入沉默，他望着史蒂夫的侧脸，突然很想紧紧抱住眼前的青年，想要亲吻他的脸和抚平他试图隐藏的脆弱——直到哔哔的信息声中断托尼的想法。谢天谢地，不然他真的会这么干。</p><p>在金发青年掏出手机并且露出了美国队长才会有的严肃表情时，托尼就猜到，这场棒球赛是不可能看完了。</p><p>“怎么了？”<br/>“娜塔莎需要支援。”史蒂夫拉起托尼朝门口走去，“我必须离开了。”<br/>“好，走吧。”托尼点头，掏出车钥匙，“先拿盾牌？”<br/>“对，在宿舍。”</p><p>托尼踩足了油门，一路从国民棒球场超速飚车。史蒂夫没有阻止他，因为他只顾着和弗瑞通电话，一边了解任务的情况，一边在脑袋里快速升成作战计划。托尼见史蒂夫的表情凝重认真，忍不住询问是否需要钢铁侠？史蒂夫拒绝了，但他说钢铁侠是计划B，若是状况严峻无法控制，他希望托尼能随时为他待命。</p><p>“当然，我当然愿意为你随时待命。”托尼认真地说。</p><p>十分钟后，托尼不觉站在史蒂夫的房间门口，看着对方大方地脱下衣服和裤子，露出一身健美的肌肉，随后快速地套上藏青色的美国队长制服，而那面盾牌就静静地躺在床上，反射窗外的阳光。史蒂夫着装的速度不用五分钟便完成了。他将盾牌拿了起来，抬手准备扣在背后时停顿了一下。</p><p>“托尼，”史蒂夫望着门外的男人，“我要拜托你一件事情。”<br/>托尼双手抱胸倚靠在门边，还来不及问什么事，史蒂夫已经凑了过去，托尼登时闻见了对方身上细致的青柠香气，和在球场上闻见的完全不一样。而史蒂夫垂下眼帘有些难以启齿，但最后那双蓝眼睛还是直直地凝望他。</p><p>“我需要你标记我。”<br/>“什么？”</p><p>托尼的表情很难形容，一时之间史蒂夫以为他不愿意，试着说服道：“托尼，现在距离我最近，并且能让我信任的Alpha只有你了。时间紧迫，我没有多余的时间再去找其他人。我知道我不应该对朋友要求这个，而我很抱歉居然对你提出这个请求，我……”</p><p>“嘿嘿？”托尼听他越说越激动，连忙阻止道，“我当然愿意帮你，就算你不和我解释这么多，我也会帮你的。”<br/>“我不想造成你的困扰。”史蒂夫认真地说，“毕竟托尼斯塔克阅人无数，但从来没有标记过任何Omega。”<br/>“哦哦？你居然有在阅读报章杂志如何描写托尼斯塔克？哦老天，拜托你不要为了我去读那些毫无营养毫无道德的报导，你让我充满了罪恶感，因为我让美国队长读了那些操蛋玩意。”托尼翻白眼，自然而然伸手揽过青年的腰际，“来，过来点吧。”男人咳了两声，漂亮的大眼睛满是真诚，“听着，史蒂夫。我会帮你的，我永远都会帮你，好吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫用力地点点头，偏过脸去不由自主依靠托尼的肩膀，朝他露出了Omega最敏感的后颈腺体。他能感觉托尼的呼吸在皮肤上游走，忍不住捏紧了托尼的外套，紧绷起来。当托尼感觉怀里青年的僵硬的身体，好像在表示紧张和不安，让托尼不觉伸出大掌覆上史蒂夫的后脑袋，在上面揉了几下表达安抚。</p><p>随后，腺体处传来轻微的刺痛和温热，伴随大量Alpha信息素灌进身体的胀热，以及前所未有的强大被支配感，差点让史蒂夫软了双腿。托尼发挥了Alpha的本能，用力地在Omega身上留下痕迹，像在宣告主权。而他也同样被史蒂夫身上散出的Omega信息素搞得有点脑袋发昏。因为托尼从来不知道，被短暂标记的Omega，又或者说属于标记者的Omega，闻起来就像是焦糖奶油，甜得想让人抱在怀里，狠狠地亲吻他。</p><p>“老天……”托尼喘气道，“这怎么回事？”<br/>“我……我不知道。”史蒂夫从来没有因为标记而浑身发软的经验，“这是我第一次这样……”</p><p>他们不自觉额头抵着对方，气喘吁吁。托尼扯了扯领带，深呼吸试图挥散燥热感。直到——他发现自己起了反应，凸起的裤裆正好抵着史蒂夫的腿间。</p><p>“我——见鬼了，我不知道发生了什么事……”托尼装作冷静，一手按在双腿之间，像在掩饰，“我只能说，AO之间的吸引力法则很奥妙，这是正常的生理反应，拜托请不要慌张或是指责我没有礼貌。”<br/>“我理解。”史蒂夫离开了他的肩膀，将盾牌挂在背后。而那双耳根子红透了，“谢谢你，托尼，我得走了。”<br/>“好，没问题。”托尼点点头，忍不住再多说一句，“回来给我电话？”<br/>史蒂夫看他一眼，漂亮的蓝眼睛弯成月牙，轻轻地点头。<br/>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次的紧急任务，史蒂夫一去就是一周。无声无息，没有任何的电话和留言。托尼向来清楚弗瑞做事的风格，他不希望让别人知道的事情，怎么打听也是徒劳。于是托尼在这七天内，回到了复仇者基地，专注地泡在实验室里，保持联系的畅通以及装甲的能源，顺道透过各种管道查视世界各地的新闻事件。</p><p>这样的举动说明托尼在随时待命，以及希望第一时间掌握美国队长和黑寡妇的动向，不代表托尼不信任史蒂夫的能力。相反的，托尼信任他，比任何人都信任。他只是有点，好吧，担心。虽然美国队长做事情永远懂得分寸，永远清醒和永远会妥善完成任务，但托尼就是控制不了想要了解史蒂夫的情况。直到——手机响了。</p><p>“Hello？”</p><p>“托尼，”娜塔莎说，“任务完成，我和史蒂夫回到神盾局了。”</p><p>托尼蹙起眉毛：“哦？他回到神盾局，却让你给我拨电话，你几时成了美国队长的监护人了？”</p><p>“我怎么知道你两怎么回事？”女人不耐烦地说，“史蒂夫在昏倒之前，坚持要拨电话给你。只是他现在办不到只好由我代劳。”</p><p>“什……等等，”托尼站了起来，“史蒂夫怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么，血清能搞定一切，就这样，再见。”</p><p> </p><p>只听啪一声电话被挂断了，托尼差点没压抑住骂脏话的冲动。他想也没想穿上了钢铁装甲，一路从曼哈顿飞往华盛顿的神盾局大厦。约半小时的时间，托尼便抵达了目的地，并且让贾维斯确认医疗楼层，直接破窗而入。托尼闯进里面后，神色自若地从盔甲里面走了出来，对着拿枪指着他脑袋的神盾局人员说：“窗户我会赔。”</p><p>顺理成章，托尼十秒后看见寇森。那人绷紧的下巴十分不满意他的举动，好像下一秒他就会掏出电击棒将托尼击毙在地。托尼并不想听任何废话，单纯地说自己是来探望史蒂夫的，只是忘了走正门。寇森不太情愿地指引他方向，顺道说一句：非法闯入神盾局违反了第X条协议规章，你半年的顾问薪资将被扣除。托尼翻了个白眼，华丽地推间病房大门并说：“我他妈怕死了。”</p><p>“呃，嗨？”</p><p>托尼踏进病房时，看见山姆和娜塔莎。山姆看起来累坏了，浑身脏兮兮像是从沼泽里面捞出来的。他身旁的红发女人比他好多了，只有在眉头的地方有点小擦伤，头发乱了一些，大致上还是跟平常一样利落。然而，史蒂夫，托尼盯着正在熟睡的史蒂夫，以及他浑身的挫伤和脑袋上包着的纱布渗着鲜红的血。托尼直接了当地说：“我要知道史蒂夫怎么了。”</p><p>山姆和娜塔莎互看一眼，最后山姆起身说一句你们慢慢聊，便离开了病房。娜塔莎只是双手抱胸，上下打量托尼，好像他的脑袋上生出了八爪章鱼一样怪异。</p><p>“只是让坦克炸了一下。”</p><p>“这听起来并不是像是会让美国队长晕厥过去的攻击。”</p><p>“前提是，”娜塔莎说，“他的盾牌在我身上，而不是在他的手臂上。”</p><p>“搞屁——”</p><p>“欸，你想责备的话，等这人清醒了之后你再责备吧。”女人打断他，“不过，托尼，我只想说，这一切与你何干呢？史蒂夫出任务受伤也不只这一次了，就没见过你这么紧张。”</p><p>“难道我这几天和史蒂夫产生了超友谊也需要和你报告吗？”托尼不以为然地说，“哦对，我都忘了你是美国队长的红娘和监护人，但我只能说你不太适合这两种职业。”</p><p>娜塔莎笑了一下，拨拨头发：“没人在乎你的评价。但我想，你和史蒂夫一起去看的电影，想必好看得不得了吧？”</p><p>托尼翻了个白眼。</p><p>“好吧，你俩何时产生超友谊的我没兴趣知道。”她笑说，“但是你现在会这么紧张，或许是因为你一周前咬史蒂夫的那一口，到现在标记都还没消失呢。”</p><p>小胡子愣了一下：“是真的吗？”</p><p>“你可以等你的Omega醒来后确认一下。”娜塔莎拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，站起身子走了出去。临走前甚至没忘记调侃托尼几句，“拜托你不要摆出'我好像找到了灵魂伴侣'的可笑表情。这非常不Stark。”</p><p>托尼摀住了脸。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“你想跳舞吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫抬头看见佩姬。他的女孩，他曾经的挚爱。可如今，她坐在轮椅上面虚弱又枯瘦，白发苍苍，漂亮标致的脸蛋生满了皱纹。是的，我想和妳跳舞，史蒂夫听见自己哽咽的声音这样回答。</p><p>那是纽约大战结束后的某一天，史蒂夫鼓起勇气去见了佩姬，她所说的第一句话。他永远忘不了佩姬见到他时惊讶的神情和落下的眼泪，以及太过激动影响呼吸而被医师打了一针镇定剂才能开口喊他的名字。佩姬冷静下来后伸手示意他靠近，她稳稳坐在轮椅上朝他发出邀请。任凭史蒂夫轻轻拉着她的手移动，让墙边的黑胶唱盘唱出了属于他们那年代的情歌，他终于和她舞了一次。直到她意识模糊，委屈地问他，亲爱的你为何离开这么久？这么久……</p><p>史蒂夫感到悲伤，以及占满胸腔的酸涩。恍然间，他发现自己站在一辆空旷的列车里面，身旁衰老的佩姬是唯一能触及的存在。他觉得很冷，渗入骨髓的凛冽让他疼痛，就像泡在冰川里一样疼痛。史蒂夫看见列车外面站着的母亲，看见巴奇，霍华，厄斯金博士，看见咆哮突击队的每一个战友，还有过往熟悉的布鲁克林街道和烟硝的战场，这些都一并随着列车飞快的疾驶而离他远去——离他远去。</p><p>这场梦其实重复了无数次，史蒂夫彷佛习惯了这场梦境，他不再像第一次那样追着四零年代的一切而在列车厢里反方向奔跑。他冷眼地看着自己的过去被时光带走，等待清醒，等待窗外的初光渗进他的眼眸。直到他闻见了本不应该存在于这场梦的气味，那是——咖啡和威士忌，那是一道模糊的身影，史蒂夫回头想看清楚，那人就站在列车的另外一端——  </p><p>金发青年的睫毛颤抖了两下，眼尾渐渐潮湿。他在模糊之中感应到有人为他擦去眼泪。他不晓得自己睡了多久，情绪依然为方才的梦感到哀伤，直到一阵阵细碎的谈话将他吵醒。史蒂夫缓缓睁开眼睛，看见托尼靠在病床的窗户边，拿着手机像在和某个人对话，大概是在谈论董事会或是股票市占率，交易量等等商业内容。史蒂夫花了三秒的时间驱散方才残留的梦，以及回想自己为什么会躺在这里？随后试图爬起身子。</p><p>“嘿，别乱动，”托尼见他清醒了，赶紧凑过去，伸手扶起让他坐直，“想听听你的伤势吗？睡美人。”</p><p>“……嗯……脑震荡？”</p><p>“完全正确。”小胡子勾勾嘴角，“但你还少说了许多。是重度脑症荡加肋骨断裂，还有严重的内伤。”</p><p>史蒂夫无力地勾勾嘴角，没有说话。</p><p>“你还笑？告诉我是不是钢铁侠不在战场上，所以你把玩命的角色揽在自己身上做一次表演了？”托尼蹙眉假装气愤，摇摇头，“亲爱的，我非常不认同你为了保护娜塔莎而把盾牌借给她，你知道那是我老爸给你的吧？还是你全身上下唯一能保护你的东西。”</p><p>“我知道的。但娜特身上有很重要的情报，我们不能遗漏那个。”</p><p>“线人保护计划，完全理解，要用生命保护她，绝对明白。”托尼点点头，“我只是想发牢骚，因为看见你浑身是伤脑袋破洞让我很不舒服，就好像乳糖不耐症喝了一大罐牛奶，拉了一整天的肚子，却不能抱怨。”</p><p>史蒂夫刚清醒的脑袋有点迟顿，根本无法解读托尼到底在说什么？托尼也不在乎，他只是想要抱怨，然后习惯在抱怨的时候胡言乱语。不过一会儿，托尼便凑近了他，轻轻抚摸他后颈处的腺体。</p><p>“给你报告另个消息，我的标记还在，今天是第八天。”</p><p>“我知道。”金发青年点头，“我能感觉得到它还在。”</p><p>“你知道这是什么意思吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫摇头。</p><p>“A跟O之间的短暂标记若能超过一周，等于我们的相配程度高达80%，如果能维持两周，代表100%。”</p><p>“这很……难得？”</p><p>“当然，”托尼皱皱鼻子，“几百万人当中都可能找不出一对。”</p><p>史蒂夫晃了晃晕眩的脑袋，困惑道：“相配程度100%，嗯……能代表什么？”</p><p>“代表我有机会能够偷听你心里在想什么，当然，你也可以。”</p><p>“精神连结？”史蒂夫说，“我以为这个能力是传说，毕竟，没人能证明它真的存在。”</p><p>“也许。”小胡子不以为然，“我也希望这是传说。因为如果你真的能感应到我在想什么，你绝对会绷着脸责骂我总是想要胡搞瞎搞，以及拿盾牌敲破我的脑袋。”</p><p>金发青年同意地说：“你是对的，我并不想知道花花公子的脑袋在想些什么。”</p><p>“嘿，你就这么认为我只会想一些不正经的事情？”托尼反驳，“尤其在跟受伤的美国队长谈话的时候？你居然是这么想的，太让我伤心了。”</p><p>史蒂夫被逗笑了：“那你告诉我，你现在在想什么呢？”</p><p>托尼双手抱胸，装作严肃：“我在想，该怎么把你弄出这个鬼地方。让你回到复仇者大厦，躺在我买给你的床铺上，远离弗瑞的压榨和寇森的崇拜眼神。”</p><p>“这是好主意，我从来不喜欢医院。”史蒂夫认同地说，“然后，你还少说了一个，回到复仇者大厦，还能顺道让我远离娜塔莎介绍的姑娘。”</p><p>“嗯？哪个？”</p><p>“你放眼望去能看见的女特工和女护士，都是。”</p><p>“哦操！”托尼不可置信，“娜塔莎很努力要让你脱离单身啊？”</p><p>“你无法想象她有多努力。”</p><p>“好吧，我能感受到你的困扰。”小胡子勾勾嘴角，“不过你现在有个名正言顺的Alpha了，我不介意你把我拿出来当作挡箭牌。”</p><p>“好的，我亲爱的Alpha，”史蒂夫配合地说，脑袋晕呼呼地似乎还没完全清醒，“能把我带回家了吗？我怀念你给我设计的房间。”</p><p>“感谢上帝，我迫不急待。”</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>美国队长需要一周的康复假期。</p><p>这个要求看在弗瑞的眼中他妈的不合理。不过托尼斯塔克发挥了生意人的特质，和弗瑞谈条件后成功争取到了这个。至于谈了什么条件，亿万富翁表示，不值一提。</p><p>于是史蒂夫回到复仇者基地养伤，主治医生从神盾局指派的医护，换成了温和内敛的布鲁斯。时不时还有托尼在旁边大呼小叫，以及绊倒主人的笨笨，和主人吵嘴的贾维斯，克林特有时候会从通风管出现，只为偷托尼的甜甜圈。基地里热热闹闹的，让史蒂夫整个人放松不少。</p><p>虽然史蒂夫从来没说，但那个充满消毒水的医院，总是会让他想起过去病恹恹的自己，曾经在医院里咳得胸腔发疼的自己，还有母亲临终前倒卧在病床上的侧脸。史蒂夫从来不畏惧记忆带给他的一切，但如今这一切恍如隔世，它虽然依旧存在着，但却不再清晰，彷佛随着他沉睡数年而飘渺，成为一块不再属于他的记忆。</p><p>史蒂夫不想要遗忘任何深刻的人事物，但从指尖迅速流过的时光让他很难做到这个。就连有时睡梦之中，他都会被这些模糊不清的景象团团包围，而他却喊不出任何令他感到熟悉的人名或是景象。他希望有人能把他从梦里叫醒，他希望——</p><p>“嘿，在想啥呢？”</p><p>史蒂夫眨眨眼，看着坐在沙发另一端的托尼，正在整理药物，并将药物一颗一颗放在小盒子里面。这样的举动让青年忽略了前一句问候，疑惑问道：“我可以问，那是给我的吗？”</p><p>“当然。”托尼笑说，“一餐一格。并且所有药物我和贾维斯都帮你检查过了，放心吃吧。”</p><p>“这个小盒子是给老人家用的。”史蒂夫认真说道，“而且托尼，我不需要吃药。”</p><p>“你是老人家，这点没有争议。”托尼反驳地说，“然后太过依赖血清不是好事情，血清不能减轻你的疼痛，或是让你的食欲提升。”</p><p>“所以这里面只是止痛药？或是……让我想吃东西的药物？”</p><p>“会让你好过一点的东西。”托尼说，“让你好睡一点，不会做恶梦什么的。”</p><p>史蒂夫眨眨眼：“你怎么知道我做恶梦了？”</p><p>“我不知道。”托尼耸耸肩，“我猜的。”</p><p>金发青年摸了摸颈部依然明显的标记：“你的标记还在，代表你感应到了？”</p><p>“感应啥呢？我没有。”</p><p>“托尼。”</p><p>托尼叹气，揉揉头发：“对，我感应到了，今天凌晨。”他不自在地说，“史蒂夫，我不想让你觉得好像有个人随时随地在阅读你的思绪，但我控制不了这个，它就是咻一声窜进我的脑袋里，突然让正在熬夜的我感到浑身不舒服，连我那伟大的研发都被中断了。然后贾维斯就说你在呓语，你在发冷，所以……”</p><p>史蒂夫没有说话，只是将那盒药盒子握在手掌心，轻声和托尼道了谢。</p><p>小胡子做了一个鬼脸：“照顾好我的Omega，天经地义。”</p><p>“我不是谁的Omega。”</p><p>“欸？”托尼摇摇头，“只要我的标记还没消失，你就是我的Omega，这点你永远无法否认。”金发青年张嘴想说些什么，小胡子又急着说道：“听着，我这人向来慷慨大方。你要是愿意，我不介意继续做那个暂时标记你，帮你控制好狂乱的信息素的Alpha。”</p><p>似乎是感受到托尼释出的好意，史蒂夫笑了一下，露出了接纳但是又不想立刻妥协的眼神。</p><p>“我考虑看看。”</p><p>“好欸，”托尼正经道，“今天是标记的第十天，我相信我们两个的配对程度是100%。你知道巴顿那家伙完全不相信我们是如此的速配，我在想是不是应该赌些什么来找点乐子？”</p><p>“饶过我。”史蒂夫继续瘫躺在沙发上，终于有心思看向一直没人看的电视节目，“我是伤员。”</p><p>“感谢上帝，有人终于有自觉自己是伤员了。”托尼夸张地说，翘着二郎腿，“嘿蜜糖，需要你的Alpha给你一点信息素吗？布鲁斯说伴侣之间的信息素也是疗程的一部分。”</p><p>“你只要闭上嘴，让我看完这一季的辛普森家族，就是给我的最好疗程了。”</p><p>托尼撇撇嘴，自讨没趣，双手抱胸的模样像在生闷气。史蒂夫忍不住笑了，在观看卡通的十五分钟后，沉重的眼皮终于闭了下去，陷入梦境。而他清楚能感应到，他短暂的伴侣，暂时的Alpha，在他沉睡时使用信息素包围了他，那些闻起来像是威士忌和咖啡，还有一点点蜂蜜的清甜，却是温柔又暖和地成功扫去了他的恶梦。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>托尼的标记果然维持了两周，就连布鲁斯都忍不住称赞，他们之间信息素的融合是该死的完美无缺。也正因为如此，托尼和史蒂夫的相处越发亲近，默契也高得吓人。就连彼此交流想法和偶尔复仇者出任务时，先前总是会为了部属任务而没完没了的争吵也几乎归零。</p><p>于是史蒂夫在必要的时候，最终会选择让托尼继续标记他，好维持长达十四天的信息素管控。这确实比曾经任何一个Alpha的标记都来的方便。而娜塔莎也因为史蒂夫身上持续带着Alpha独特的气味，终于不再给他介绍姑娘了。</p><p>要知道在这个年代，找到一个和自己100%匹配的伴侣简直比登天还难。高度的契合感能够提升Alpha和Omega之间的精神力，让彼此都能在这段关系里得到满足。这有利于在作战时提振精神或是增加团队契合度。就连托尼时好时坏的恐慌症状因为缔结关系而稳定下来，以及史蒂夫的发恶梦的机率也大大降低了。</p><p>不过这个神秘的附加能力——精神连结。这玩意就像不听话的小屁孩，时而出现时而消失。然而布鲁斯只是说，这种能力一般只会出现在完整标记的伴侣身上，千万别指望短暂标记能控制它。顺道一提，布鲁斯也是从书上看来的，因为他也不能确定精神连结的真实存在性。</p><p>也罢，这无伤大雅。因为对托尼来说，能成为美国队长的专属Alpha，便能让他出现在神盾局里面时走路都有风。就算他们不是AO之间的亲密伴侣，但光是贴着美国队长的好友兼任Alpha的标签，就足够让托尼的满足感强烈到溢出来。更别说因为时不时出现的精神连结，能让托尼第一时间接收到史蒂夫的情绪，让他一夕之间成为最了解美国队长的人。他终于懂得在史蒂夫发火的时候闭上嘴并且远离他，在史蒂夫沮丧的时候，顺理成章去做第一个安抚他的人。以及在史蒂夫和弗瑞大吵一架时，迅速立刻马上赶到现场，幸灾乐祸地在旁搧风点火。哦，弗瑞真他妈恨死托尼斯塔克了。</p><p>史蒂夫一开始有些难以接受身边突然出现这样一个角色，时不时都能看穿他想要隐藏的情绪。但日子久了，托尼给予的关心和善意，以及他依然在积极与史蒂夫创造经历，种种一切都让史蒂夫无法抗拒这彷佛与生俱来的亲密感——他喜欢这个，也喜欢托尼主动带他去看米勒画展或是音乐剧，还有托尼因公出差时特地买给他的画笔。史蒂夫很感激，更用它来给每个复仇者画上画像，一张张贴在起居室的墙壁上面。</p><p>史蒂夫开始充实起来，和托尼一起为彼此安排假期，一同完成上回没看完的棒球赛，或是再次花费十个小时栽在电影院里面观看重制版本的《教父》三部曲，好欸，这次托尼很努力地没有睡着，也没有剧透。他们已经习惯在推特上面互相给对方点爱心，一起滑雪和溜冰。摆在霍华书房桌上的古老相本，渐渐被实体的相片填满，里面的相片充满了托尼和史蒂夫的笑容，偶尔穿插几张娜塔莎和布鲁斯的约会，以及窝在厨房大吃大喝的克林特和索尔——可想而知，得到充实的人不是只有史蒂夫。</p><p>在少数的日子，史蒂夫在复仇者大厦过夜时，托尼会很艰难地早睡早起，痛苦地陪着史蒂夫去晨跑，虽然他总是跑一跑变成用走的，时不时史蒂夫还需要从身后推着他。托尼不晓得自己为何非得这么干，但他只知道这么干有人会很高兴。以及他一边气喘吁吁，一边吸着晨曦干净的空气，身旁还有一个闪亮亮汗淋淋的史蒂夫，托尼登时觉得任何抱怨都烟消云散了。</p><p> </p><p>世界上最棒的事情就是有人愿意理解你，或是被你理解，当然也包括在你最脆弱的时候——托尼不会承认这个。</p><p> </p><p>就像他不会承认每年总会有几天，比如圣诞节或感恩节前夕，他会发了疯似的想念家，想念父母。若是年轻时的托尼会选择在这几天里，开几场热闹奢华的派对，找来性感迷人的女星或名模，进行三个或四个一起的火辣性爱，醉个一周半个月来逃避他空虚的心灵。可如今，托尼早已过了那个年纪，尤其他在成为超级英雄之后，去过几次克林特的农场和陪史蒂夫去孤儿院探望孩子之后，他思念父母也随着年龄而有增无减。</p><p>一般时候，托尼会闷不吭声地跑回马里布的别墅，窝在实验室里看录像，看那些霍华和玛丽亚留给他的黑白录像。而今年不太一样了，他有个拥有精神连结的Omega，并且同样关心他在乎他。也就是在史蒂夫感应到彷佛泉涌般的思念与惆怅时，他在第一时间完成任务后，将本来必须回到神盾局做口头报告的工作交给了朗姆洛，便直接开着昆氏战斗机飞去了洛杉矶。</p><p>史蒂夫还记得那晚洛杉矶的模糊夜色，凛冽的气温还带着纯白飘扬的雪霜，一丝一丝沾在他金色发丝上缓缓融化。史蒂夫在那个豪华的地下车库里看见头发乱糟糟的小胡子，那人就坐在地板上，喝着威士忌和史蒂夫说嗨。史蒂夫朝他微笑，没有说任何一句话，只是默默地拿走了摆在地上的酒，坐在托尼身边，陪他看着投影上的景象，一次又一次，直到凌晨时分，直到晨光升起他都没有离开。</p><p>几个小时后托尼终于昏睡了过去。史蒂夫撑着疲倦的身体，在贾维斯的协助之下，将小胡子成功拖进了卧室里面。青年拿了条毛巾替托尼擦擦脸，替他脱下鞋子，盖上棉被。史蒂夫就坐在床边，看着托尼英俊却又有些沧桑的轮廓，忍不住亲吻他的额头。心里面那份苦不堪言的思念缓缓平息而去，史蒂夫很庆幸自己能为托尼分担一些。虽然他突然异想天开想要试着控制信息素来安抚他睡梦中的Alpha，不过失败了，还吵醒了对方。</p><p>“别干你不擅长的事情，蜜糖。”托尼无力地说，“我差点被你的信息素溺死。”</p><p>“……我很抱歉。”</p><p>“心领了。”托尼挑挑眉毛，抓住史蒂夫的手拉两下，“我知道你刚出完三天三夜的任务就跑来看我，我很想掉两滴眼泪来表示我的感激，不过我累坏了。上来躺一会吧？”</p><p>史蒂夫摇头：“我还没洗澡，身上很脏，不躺。”</p><p>“哦拜托，谁在乎？”</p><p>于是史蒂夫就这么上半身横躺在床铺上，脑袋被托尼紧紧圈在臂弯里，他的双腿却搁在地板上连靴子也没脱，以一种非常奇特的姿势和托尼靠在一起。他一边感到别扭一边觉得托尼的身体很暖和。没一会，史蒂夫的手机响了，来电者显示弗瑞，青年沉默三秒后，最后还是把手机丢到了床头，装作它不存在。</p><p>“呃那是弗瑞吧？史蒂夫，你确定不接吗？”</p><p>“任务很完美的达成了，他要是有什么不满明天一早我会回电话给他。”</p><p>托尼觉得好笑，忍不住多说几句：“万一又是九头蛇要摧毁世界怎么办？”</p><p>“那他绝对不会拨手机给我，他会直接入侵贾维斯的系统，让你来联络我。”</p><p>“有道理。”小胡子点头如捣蒜，“那管他的。”</p><p>史蒂夫迟疑一会，居然重复托尼方才说的话：“是啊，管他的。”</p><p>“'我的天啊，你被我带坏了吗？我能想象我明天要如何被寇森的电击棒追杀，以及弗瑞又要像个讨债鬼一样要我给他的航空母舰设计大炮。”</p><p>“我只是有点儿累……”史蒂夫叹气，“好吧，我给他回电话。”</p><p>金发青年作势要起身，但托尼紧紧把他的金色脑袋扣在手臂里。</p><p>“不不不，明天再说。”小胡子阻止，“贾维斯，留意神盾局的通话，若是拨过来的话就接通。”</p><p>“明白，先生。”</p><p>史蒂夫勾勾嘴角，疲累地闭上眼睛睡了过去。而弗瑞确实没有再拨第二通，他大概只是不太理解为何美国队长在完成任务之后没有像以前那样准时送交报告而已，没有别的。而这是第一次史蒂夫和托尼共枕而眠，什么都没做，他们却感到无法形容的满足。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫比以前更常笑了。这并不是说他从来不笑，只是次数变多，更能享受二十一世纪带来的全新生活。金发青年也终于能在山姆问他‘什么能让你开心’时，直接了当地回答：绘画，电影，和托尼看棒球。听见这话，山姆挑着眉毛笑得意有所指，而史蒂夫永远无法解读现代人听见‘有趣事’的诡异笑容。</p><p>有趣事？这确实有趣极了。尤其八卦记者不知从哪里得到美国队长的Alpha就是托尼斯塔克的消息时，托尼和史蒂夫的私人出游照片就被投影在时代广场长达三周。然而八卦杂志巨细靡遗地虚构出曾经是花花公子的托尼斯塔克，如何勾搭上美国队长的精彩故事。</p><p>老实说，依照托尼过往的风评，大概全世界都会相信这个虚构的报导内容，于是第一时间，托尼立刻被佩珀和罗迪臭骂一顿。不好意思？小胡子完全不能理解，这世界上最理解以及最能忍受他的女人及好友，居然会怀疑托尼是否真的用上了不正经的手段才能标记史蒂夫？他当下愤怒地要和这两个人绝交八周，不，七周。还好史蒂夫适时地出现，并且解释一切原由，才让托尼恢复清白。</p><p>托尼斯塔克是个很好的Alpha。这句话出自史蒂夫罗杰斯嘴里，也无法完全说服人心。虽然佩珀和罗迪都和托尼道歉了，但被人误解很糟糕，尤其是被亲近的人误解更是糟糕。</p><p>那天的托尼闷着头，泡在实验室了一天一夜都不出来，他和布鲁斯令人振奋的研究成功了的好消息，都不能让他高兴起来。连克林特的甜甜圈和索尔的仙酒也失去了诱惑的效力。最后史蒂夫只能动用最高权限关闭托尼的计算机和联机，再强硬地把人拖出来吃点东西。当史蒂夫正为托尼煎蛋卷的时候，他就安静地听着小胡子不满地抱怨，劈哩啪啦就像倒垃圾一样停不下来。</p><p>“这毫无道理我不明白也无法理解，我已经多久没有上影视版的头条了，三年？不，五年，我甚至连当期的花花公子封面女郎叫什么名生什么样都不知道不清楚，佩珀和我交往多年或许她非常理解我曾经的浪荡和不可理喻，我不怪她因为从前的我就是如此的无药可救。但罗迪是如何？他不应该怀疑从高中开始就和他认识直到现在二十多年的好朋友的人格，我可以对任何东西都不上心，胡搞瞎搞乱七八糟，但我对你，美国队长，对，我无法接受这种批评和怀疑，我绝对没有做出任何有碍史蒂夫罗杰斯的名誉和人格的事情，这是非常邪恶的指控！等于污辱我也污辱你的智商，你会为了团队精神或是拯救托尼斯塔克这严重缺少父爱，并且可怜又可悲的灵魂而愿意让我标记？上帝耶稣基督玛丽亚，这是什么操蛋玩意，我简直不敢相信——”</p><p>“好了，我英俊的Alpha，你能闭上嘴吃点东西吗？”</p><p>托尼张着嘴把剩下还来不及说的话都吞了回去。他想抗议但又不想反驳“我英俊的Alpha”这句话，这才不情愿地闭上嘴，拿起叉子吃起史蒂夫做的宵夜。托尼毫无形象地啃着盘子里的东西，平时收敛得滴水不漏的信息素，一点一滴渗出来，而醇厚的威士忌登时变得又苦又咸，金发青年便在一旁感受到Alpha的受伤和无奈。这位无法控制信息素的Omega，只能拉了张椅子坐在托尼身边，轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀。</p><p>“佩珀和罗迪都是关心你才会这么说的。”</p><p>“这时候别想安慰我。”托尼看也不看他，“我就是一个糟透了的Alpha，极度缺少父爱所以严重迷恋美国队长，并且使用卑劣的手段让你愿意被我标记。好极了，我不在乎任何人对我的看法，我不在乎。”</p><p>“不，大家都在乎亲密的朋友对自己的看法。”史蒂夫安慰道，漂亮的蓝眼睛满是真诚，“而你是我遇见最好的Alpha，这是千真万确。”</p><p>托尼闷哼一声，嘴里仍然在夸张地咬着食物，但不一会，他身上那又苦又咸的威士忌气味，顺利回复成过往的醇厚浓烈，甚至带点木质的香气。史蒂夫感应到了，捧着脸颊朝他弯起眼睛，而被看穿心情的托尼，只能别扭地用手遮住半边脸，要史蒂夫别擅自使用精神连结。</p><p>“我没有，你的信息素暴露了一切。”</p><p>“操，我在你面前越来越没有隐私了。”</p><p>“彼此彼此。”</p><p>这天，托尼和史蒂夫两人躺在客厅的地毯上聊天，有一句没一句地闲聊，伴随轻盈的笑声。直到史蒂夫在迷糊之中蹭着托尼的肩膀，蹙起的眉毛又像是在作恶梦。黑发Alpha本能地释出信息素来安抚他，让他安稳地睡了过去，托尼才安心地取了一件被毯盖在自己和金发青年的身上。不过在凌晨时，托尼看见克林特从客厅的通风管爬了出来，露出一颗脑袋盯着他们看了好久，那眼神似乎在表示：你们他妈的怎么还没搞上床？托尼无声地骂了一句F开头的脏话，然后再奉送一根中指给他。</p><p>标记与被标记等同缔结关系。代表这世界上会有一个人百分之百的理解你信赖你，给予你想要的安慰和勇气，或是在你摇摇欲坠的时候，站在你身旁无私地给予支撑。然而这一切并不只有优势，好与坏向来都是双面的。就算托尼和史蒂夫是配对高达100%的伴侣，但这些终究是短暂标记。短暂的，暂时性的两周时间，消失了就没了，必须重新标记才能延续。</p><p>于是，他们必须经历短暂标记的消失，所带来的种种不适。包括Alpha会先得到一股强大的落空感，接着烦躁和郁闷接踵而来，像是失去了一个很重要的东西。这导致托尼的情绪低落谷底，整个人暴躁不堪，智商登时只剩五岁。克林特最他妈讨厌遇见失去Omgea的托尼了，因为这人的嘴贱会比平常的战斗力还要高出一百倍，以致弓箭手总是要发挥十倍的力量克制好自己，才能不把箭头射在托尼的脑门上。</p><p>同样的，Omega也会因为失去标记而心神不宁，并且极度渴望回到Alpha身边。娜塔莎就曾调侃过史蒂夫，在托尼因为公事出差而标记消失时，失去Alpha的史蒂夫，那垂下的肩膀和连连不绝的叹息声，简直像一只被人抛弃的可怜小狗，她还曾经把这一幕拍下来传给远方的托尼，顺利得到了愤怒的科学家使用摩斯密码来咒骂她冷血又残忍。</p><p>托尼和史蒂夫都知道这些渴望是AO之间的吸引力法则，所以在没有必要时，他们会一同挺过空窗的三天，好让生理的需求被时间削弱。他们都在克制自己的本能，只在必要的时候标记或被对方标记。这彷佛是不成文的规定，两个人没有讨论过也没有刻意去限制，但他们就是无意识地达成了共识，好像在非必要的时候缔结关系，会破坏了他们之间的友情或是其他还没产生或已经产生但不想面对的。他们谁都没有退后，但也没有往前。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“看看这是什么，亲爱的。”</p><p>史蒂夫抬头，他看见托尼走进客厅，手里拿着一个大纸盒，盒底朝向他，笑得很神秘。</p><p>“我不知道，那是什么？”</p><p>“这是你。”</p><p>托尼把纸盒翻了过来，封面印着一张会让人多看几秒的照片。这是上回任务结束，背着盾牌的美国队长浑身沾了污泥，站在废墟的大楼旁俯瞰远处初阳的照片。这照片是某位街头摄影师的街拍，但因为拍得太好，不论是穿透云层的光线还是人物的位置倒影都恰到好处，因此被美国队长粉丝私底下拿去印制任何相关的东西，海报，马克杯，或是抱枕。然而托尼现在手上拿的，是清晰放大版的照片拼图，共一千片。是托尼命令贾维斯从某个大型粉丝的拍卖会抢来的。</p><p>“哦，真想不到你会买了这个。”史蒂夫有点难为情，“你是想把它拼起来？”</p><p>“当然，不然我买这个干啥呢？。”托尼点点头，看起来兴致勃勃，“我们一块拼起来，怎么样？”</p><p>“我不太擅长。”史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，“但可以试试。”</p><p>于是，当娜塔莎和布鲁斯回到基地，看到的景象就是这样。托尼和史蒂夫一同趴在地板上拼拼图，而地板上尚未完成的拼图轮廓甚至还看不出来是什么照片，不过两个人都发出了苦恼的哀号，耐心似乎要被这玩意给磨光了。</p><p>“我真不敢相信，”娜塔莎笑说，“托尼，你明明可以吩咐贾维斯扫描这些一块块的小东西，让它告诉你正确的位置。你引以为傲的效率呢？”</p><p>“不，这是作弊的行为！”小胡子不认同地说，“我们应该脚踏实地的完成它。”</p><p>布鲁斯迟疑了一会：“呃，这大概是我听你说过最诡异的话了。”</p><p>“去你的！”托尼骂了一声，指指地板，“嘿？你们俩是想加入我们，还是回到房间去做任何贾维斯会关掉录像或是开启隔音模式的事情？请便。”</p><p>布鲁斯指了指另一边：“很抱歉，我要去实验室里做一些我该做的，你知道……”</p><p>“我没兴趣。”女人说，头也不回地抛弃了他们。</p><p>托尼没什么所谓，继续手边的动作：“耐心果然是个宝贵的东西，可惜我的队友们都严重缺乏。”</p><p>史蒂夫忍不住笑了一下：“我希望下次复仇者出任务也能听见你感概这个。”</p><p>托尼撇撇嘴不说话，因为谁都知道，平常出任务的时候，最没耐心的人就是钢铁侠了。青年继续专注地摆弄手里的厚纸片，发挥他的细心和耐力，似乎拼出了乐趣。</p><p>“嘿，这是你的眼睛。”托尼拿起那小片拼图，挑挑眉毛，“不过没有本尊的眼睛漂亮。”</p><p>“很高兴听见你的夸奖。”史蒂夫点点头，盯着已经完成的半边人像，“但老实说，我都不知道我的金发这么的……刺眼？”</p><p>“光线的关系。”小胡子说，“改天你晨跑的时候我给你拍张照，你就会知道你简直就是第二颗太阳。”</p><p>“不必改天，”金发青年自顾说，“明天怎么样？”</p><p>“呃……明天我很忙。哦不，今天晚上得熬夜，有做不完的事情，所以……”</p><p>“托尼，你很久没陪我晨跑了。”史蒂夫说得自然而然，“最后一次大概是三个月前。”</p><p>“哦拜托，早起的痛苦指数只比靶中毒还少一点点，”托尼的手指比出了一点点的手势，“我很想陪你跑，但我的身体跟不上我的意志，并且永远都会控制我的意志。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑着叹气，还想说些什么，手里的拼图图示分散了他的注意。</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>托尼凑过去，看见那一小片位于美国队长后颈处的纸片，笑了一下：“我的标记。”</p><p>史蒂夫歪着脑袋将那一块拼图放在属于它的位置：“我都不知道咬痕看起来会这么的红。”</p><p>“因为你皮肤白。”托尼忍不住伸手抚摸青年的后颈，上面此刻是干干净净，一点痕迹也没有，“只要有一点点的红色，就会很明显。”</p><p>托尼和史蒂夫互相目视，后者垂下眼睛闪躲视线的模样看起来有点赧然。</p><p>“怎么？”小胡子瞇眼看他，“想念它吗？我可以现在留个一模一样的在你脖子上。”</p><p>“不，最近没有任务。”史蒂夫摇摇头，像在解释道，“最近的计划偏向培训新人，将大部分琐碎的项目分给特战队，让他们独当一面。”</p><p>托尼耸耸肩，不打算延续这个话题。于是他们安安静静地继续拼拼图，但在过了三小时后，托尼的耐心终于被逼到了临界点，他大声命令贾维斯，请这位万能的人工智能协助将这组拼图完成。果然细活比出任务还要磨人，累人。史蒂夫在完成的时候也忍不住松一口气，和托尼一起将它放在木框里面，两个人合力将这副拼图挂在实验室的墙壁上。</p><p>“挂这里好吗？”史蒂夫依然有点难为情，“我认为有些太显眼了。”</p><p>“拜托，就是要让人看见，不然干嘛我干啥买它又花时间拼它呢。”</p><p>金发青年拿出手机将拼图拍了下来，就像平常那样分享到了推特上。托尼确实很喜欢这一张照片，照旧在推特里面给他一个小爱心。史蒂夫好奇问道：“不知道有没有钢铁侠的拼图呢？”</p><p>托尼眨眨眼：“肯定有，你想要？”</p><p>“我觉得拼图挺好玩的。”史蒂夫充满了兴致，“但下次我们应该坚持不要让贾维斯帮忙。”</p><p>小胡子十分赞同，立刻为自己的拼图选好了地方：“没问题，就挂在美国队长旁边，贾，记在行程表里面，提醒我。”</p><p>“好的，先生。”</p><p>史蒂夫露出了笑，和托尼道晚安后走出实验室，但十秒后他又折返了回来。托尼看见史蒂夫拿着手机，一副就是接到任务的表情，忍不住调侃：“才刚说完就需要我了吗？蜜糖。”</p><p>“嗯……三天后有个任务。”</p><p>“哦？”托尼歪着脑袋询问道，“那我得知道三天后我会在哪里。贾维斯，三天后我在哪里？”</p><p>“三天后您会和波兹小姐前往费城开灾难控制会议，和国务卿。”</p><p>“那就……”史蒂夫凑近了托尼，“现在吧。”</p><p>托尼有点讶异，因为史蒂夫从来没有让自己提前标记过他，不由得多说几句：“你知道我不介意三天后飞去神盾局，在你上飞机出任务之前标记你的。就像先前那样。”</p><p>“我其实也不介意你提前标记我。”史蒂夫说，“还可以省点飞去神盾局的燃料。”</p><p>“好吧，这……听起来很合理。”</p><p>收到指令的托尼张开双手，把史蒂夫揽进怀里。金发青年就像先前那样，把脑袋搁在托尼的肩膀，让他可以轻易地咬住他的腺体。他的身体已经很习惯托尼了接触，再也不会像第一次那样紧张和不安。但托尼依然会揉揉他的金发，永远会记得安抚怀里的Omega后才张嘴咬他。</p><p>这次的标记好像有那么点不一样，托尼感觉到了，因为史蒂夫没有在事后立刻离开他的身体。金发青年就这么靠着托尼，手指揪着他的T恤，轻轻摩娑。托尼也不急着松开臂弯，反而有点享受对方的体温和拥抱。</p><p>“你想跳舞吗？”托尼突然说。他总觉得应该做些什么才不会浪费这次的反常。</p><p>史蒂夫愣了一下，轻轻离开他的肩膀。</p><p>“……我不会跳舞。”</p><p>“这有什么难？”小胡子微笑道，“只要你和我一样光着脚，我其实不介意被你踩到脚尖一百次。”</p><p>不等史蒂夫点头，贾维斯早已挑好了适当的歌曲，让实验室里充斥情歌的旋律。托尼装作讶异，牵起史蒂夫的手：“哦，很抱歉你不能拒绝了。”</p><p>史蒂夫也没打算拒绝，他只是移动脚步让拖鞋稳稳地放在一旁，确实和托尼一样光着脚踩踏在冰凉的地板上。他突然想起在他醒来后的第一支舞，和佩姬。那时他是流着眼泪拉着对方的手，不过才跳两分钟，坐在轮椅上的佩姬就累了，必须躺下来休息。这些回忆很深刻，顺着感应便让托尼感知到了。</p><p>“让你想起不好的事了吗？”</p><p>“你应该装作不知道。”</p><p>“感应让我很难装作不知道。”托尼轻声说，“但你不想跳我们可以停下来。”</p><p>史蒂夫摇头：“不，这样很好。我不想停下来。”</p><p>托尼顺着他，继续领着他跳了一段。Alpha的信息素有效地驱散了史蒂夫的情绪。他开始享受和托尼的共舞，并且无意识地倚靠托尼，将身体的律动和主权都交给了对方，就像他们真的是彼此的伴侣那样。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>预警：有史蒂夫被朗姆洛咬脖子的情节。介意勿看。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顺遂的日子总是过得特别快，像流过指尖的灰沙，让人察觉不到它的存在，也让史蒂夫忘了从前每次出任务时，都必须安排某个Alpha咬他一口的窘境。自从托尼成为史蒂夫固定的Alpha，他就再也不必求助于别人，为了这个私人但又必要的标记而求助别人。这很好，因为史蒂夫总能计算好时间，让脖子上的标记顺利地和他一起完成任务，从来没有失手过。</p><p>然而长久的安稳终究终会有意外，无法避免。就像这次，史蒂夫反常地让托尼提前三天标记了自己，他内心深处或许产生了某些弄不清楚的东西，才会有这种企图打破两人平衡关系的举动，他不知道，也还没有时间去弄明白。因为现在，史蒂夫正在中东最前线，率领三队的神盾局特战队，去执行一份秘密任务。</p><p>任谁也想不到这份秘密任务出奇的艰困，不论史蒂夫如何下达队伍配置，企图攻坚对方的基地，特战队都会在半天内被敌人的游击战术给打回来。不过美国队长并不是省油的灯，他在第一时间截断了敌人的补给和退路，使得敌方被困在沙洲里面无法逃跑也得不到后援。于是神盾局特战队和敌人就在沙漠里面陷入僵局，形成了敌不动我不动的诡异状况。</p><p>“通讯系统的频道已无法使用，敌方疑似入侵我方系统，我需要你在一天内查清楚。”</p><p>史蒂夫使用摩斯密码将这份信息传递给寇森，对方回了一句没问题便无消无息。他只能暂时和一群特战队的队员在沙漠当中唯一的小城市里纳凉，等待好消息。然而在等待的过程中史蒂夫也不可能闲着，他命令娜塔莎以现有硬件建立隐蔽安全的私人频道，完成后伙同几名能信任的队友，在黑夜之中一口气将那些被关押的人质解放出来。这过程顺利地不象话，这下子史蒂夫更能确认敌人已经入侵了神盾局的通信系统。</p><p>“黑客与病毒已排除，对方已无法掌握任何准确信息。”</p><p>在收到这封信息的史蒂夫迫不急待动身，在凌晨时分天都还没亮便立刻下达作战命令。特战队队员是立刻出发前往敌方基地，将此地堵个密不通风，一只苍蝇也飞不出来，准备杀对方个措手不及。史蒂夫领着一队菁英，打算将这些恐怖份子连根拔起。盾牌就在战火之中飞越，打碎了敌人的枪械和骨头，枪声和爆炸声就在耳边回荡。</p><p>史蒂夫的呼吸随着飙升的肾上腺素急促起来，他在混乱之中仍然是最冷静的那个，灵巧地调派队伍攻陷了这座基地，并且继续排除万难进入了基地中央的密道。差那一步——差那一步他就能将秘密实验室里那些人体实验的计划和纪录都摧毁时，他发现托尼的标记消失了。</p><p>该死！他现在可是和十名Alpha处在狭小的密道里面。金发青年暗自咬牙，根本没时间去感伤失去标记的落空感，他只想赶紧完成任务离开这个鬼地方。难搞的是娜塔莎在方才被他指派护送人质，所以此时他只能命令——</p><p>“朗姆洛，过来。”</p><p>史蒂夫严肃地说，一边扯开自己的制服暗扣。被点名的特战队队长本来不晓得发生什事情，直到他收起枪械靠近史蒂夫，闻见那奔腾又纯粹的Omega信息素时，他登时明白了。</p><p>“哦操，这时候？真的？”</p><p>“闭上嘴，标记我，马上。”</p><p>史蒂夫转过身面对墙壁，将脆弱的腺体朝向朗姆洛。而后者确实很快地从身后搭着他的肩膀，低头靠近，张嘴狠狠咬他一口，整个过程就像执行任务一般冷硬。</p><p>Alpha的信息素快速地从腺体之中渗透身体，史蒂夫皱眉头，他和朗姆洛的匹配程度并不高，此刻除了疼痛之外没有任何更好的感觉。不过他身后的Alpha可就不一定了，朗姆洛似乎被史蒂夫的信息素搞得浑身燥热和兴至勃勃，因为史蒂夫能感觉到朗姆洛的隆起的裤档抵着他的臀部，而这个暂时成为他的Alpha的男人，从身后覆着他的身体，双手不知何时按住了他的腰，嘴唇依然蹭着史蒂夫的颈部附近。</p><p>史蒂夫蹙着眉头，一边快速地翻过身子，伸手掐住朗姆洛的脖子，用力地将他扯离自己的身体。青年表情铁青地好像下一秒就会拿起盾牌把这个男人打昏在地。</p><p>“你没事吗？朗姆洛。”</p><p>“呃——咳咳——”</p><p>喉头上突然感到疼痛与窒息感，顺利让朗姆洛回神，他大力吸几口气表示没事，接着提着枪跟着美国队长的步伐，一同闯入实验室里，完成他们必须完成的任务。</p><p>终于，任务完美地达成了。史蒂夫在中东多花了一天的时间，和当地的政府做沟通协商。他真是想也没想到这个任务居然花费了将近两周的时间，或许他不该让托尼提前三天标记他的，如果没这么干，这次的任务他便不必让朗姆洛咬那一口了。</p><p>史蒂夫有些懊恼，也很想忽略当他被朗姆洛标记之后所产生的罪恶感，好像他背叛了他的Alpha，但事实却是，他没有Alpha，而他也无法让托尼真的成为他的Alpha。这样的复杂情绪不停地包围史蒂夫，导致回程时，他坐在昆氏战斗机里面，整个人心神不宁，十分反常。</p><p>“有这么糟糕吗？”</p><p>“啊？”史蒂夫回神，“你说什么？”</p><p>朗姆洛耸耸肩：“我是说，我也不是第一次咬你了，你这消极的精神是怎么回事？”</p><p>史蒂夫露出一抹无奈地笑。朗姆洛则是靠近他，把手里的药品和绷带塞进他手里。</p><p>“拿着。”朗姆洛说，“我知道血清万能，不过你手臂上的伤需要处理一下。”</p><p>金发青年点点头，说了谢谢后低下头，默不作声。他早已习惯任何一个人在成为他的Alpha之后，对他产生强烈的保护欲望。这个特征在娜塔莎身上也同样展现过，这些都是正常的天性，有点可笑，但很难抵抗。</p><p>“好吧，我不想多事，”朗姆洛说，“但我建议你用不着带着我的标记回到复仇者大厦，你可以跟我们先回到神盾局，做一些繁复又啰嗦无比的报告，直到两天后我的标记消失。”</p><p>史蒂夫愣了一下才知道对方在说什么，直摇头：“不，托尼不是我的Alpha，他……不会在意这个。”</p><p>“哦，那就当我多嘴。”朗姆洛笑道，“不过你散发的信息素可不像你说的这么安心啊。”</p><p>史蒂夫没有考虑朗姆洛好意的提醒。他就坐在昆氏战斗机上，回到神盾局和弗瑞做了半天的总结报告，接着疲惫的他在宿舍里睡了一觉后，娜塔莎进到他房里，提醒他今天是复仇者的电影之夜，要不要一起回纽约？史蒂夫想也没有便点点头。是啊，他会面对这个，这是托尼和他迟早会面对的状况。史蒂夫认为如果他真的选择待在神盾局里直到标记消失，就好像他在逃避什么，好像托尼真的就是他的Alpha。不，就算史蒂夫希望他是，他也永远不可能是。</p><p>于是史蒂夫带着不属于托尼的标记，和娜塔莎回到了复仇者基地。</p><p>此刻接近午夜，基地里的灯火依然湛亮。史蒂夫走到厨房后看见了布鲁斯。博士正在为队友们准备爆米花和啤酒。于是史蒂夫顺理成章和布鲁斯一同准备，并且在十分钟后捧着巨大的爆米花和饮料进入视听间。</p><p>史蒂夫终于看见了托尼，那人是唯一坐在沙发上望着他而没有动作的人，因为其他的队友早已凑过来拿走属于他们的爆米花了。史蒂夫带着笑，将托尼的那一份放在他的手里，自己选择坐到了旁边的空位。托尼指着自己脸颊朝他皱皱眉头，好像对于史蒂夫脸上的擦伤很不满意。史蒂夫只是说句不碍事，便把视线留给了黑暗里唯一明亮的大屏幕。当下的他以为，或是托尼也以为，他们都不会为了史蒂夫脖子上的记号而产生不愉快。但终究，只是以为。</p><p>在漆黑的室内中，托尼感应到史蒂夫身上渗着不属于他的信息素，但令人不悦的是，这股气息也不属于娜塔莎。好极了，托尼的标记还没消失超过三天，所谓‘遗失伴侣’的糟糕空窗期也就是现在了，他此刻是既敏感又暴躁，并且全身上下的细胞都在抗议叫嚣。</p><p>黑发Alpha无法克制地浑身不舒服，更是难以压抑胸口不断升高的愤怒。托尼坐在沙发上不安又躁动，毫无心思观赏电影，也无法控制大脑的运作，等同放任信息素的控管，于是那混着威士忌与火药味的信息素就在视听间里浓厚起来，除了克林特和布鲁斯之外的人都注意到了。</p><p>然而索尔对信息素的耐受性很高，他并没有开口制止托尼。但娜塔莎的脸色很差，她暗自踢了托尼一下要他收敛一点，不过那个人仍然没有理会这个警告，直到娜塔莎站起身来准备骂人时，史蒂夫却早她一步开口制止了。</p><p>“托尼，”</p><p>托尼看向他，默不作声。</p><p>“你能不能收敛一下信息素？”</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“你让我很不舒服。”</p><p>时间彷佛凝结——托尼笑了一下，但信息素丝毫没有减弱。娜塔莎瞪着他，骂了他一句混蛋便离开了，克林特和布鲁斯在搞清楚状况后也抱着爆米花逃了出去。至于索尔是被返回的克林特连拖带拉才出去的。登时，视听间被清空了，黑发Alpha更加肆无忌惮地散播他该死的压迫力，倘若史蒂夫并不是个不受Alpha信息素影响的Omeag，他八成早已被迫发情。好在，这事情永远不会发生。</p><p>“不好意思？”托尼蹙着眉毛，“我让你不舒服？”</p><p>“是，你让我很不舒服。”</p><p>“哦？我以为你对Alpha的信息素是免疫的。”</p><p>史蒂夫蹙眉道：“我不明白，托尼，如果你不开心，其实可以不用这么勉强来看电影。”</p><p>“你不是很能解读我的思绪吗？怎么现在只会透过信息素来知道我的状况？”</p><p>“我现在办不到，因为你现在不是我的Alpha。”</p><p>这句话足够让任何Alpha愤怒，但托尼将情绪吞了下去：“好极了，我绝对不会因为这件事情生气的，为这件必要，必须，并且你伟大且不能失败的任务而生气的。”</p><p>“你可以说人话，”金发青年瞪他，“不需要语带嘲讽。”</p><p>“我向来都是这么说话的，”托尼皱皱鼻子，“而且我太惊讶了，想不到只是换个人标记你，就让你对我的信息素有这么大的排斥感。”</p><p>史蒂夫闭上眼，深呼吸：“别这么幼稚，托尼。”</p><p>“好，好，我承认我他妈不开心，但除了本能的影响之外，”托尼咬牙切齿道，“还有另外一个原因，就是你是我的Omega，我有权利表达我的不满。”</p><p>“我不是谁的Omega。”史蒂夫轻声说，语气里满是无奈，“我无法成为任何人的Omega，这你一开始就知道了。”</p><p>似乎是无话可说，托尼的信息素奔腾到了沸点，史蒂夫只好命令贾维斯开窗，并且即刻通风，才让他稍微不那么感到窒息。</p><p>“十分感谢你的提醒，但谁来告诉我，我为什么会忘记这个事实？啊？”托尼自嘲道，“哦？大概是你常常表现得好像属于我，而我刚好也被你精湛的演技说服了。这听起来真他妈的可悲。”</p><p>托尼愤怒地站起身来，头也不回地离开了视听间。电影之夜就这么被搞砸了。史蒂夫一个人坐在视听间的沙发上，看着电影仍然在屏幕里持续，但他根本不知道剧情是什么，也不想知道。心口处那股又闷又痛的感受将他团团包围，久久挥之不去。</p><p>朗姆洛的标记在隔天早上便消失了。当史蒂夫看着那块恢复干净的皮肤时，只觉得昨日的争吵就像一出笑话，毫无必要但又无法避免的笑话。这次过后，托尼和史蒂夫再也没有说过一句话。因为美国队长在隔天中午飞回了华盛顿的神盾局，托尼则是选择走进自己的办公大楼，假装他是一个很努力认真的总裁先生。</p><p>几日过去了，他们都渐渐地冷静下来，彼此似乎都对那天无聊又刻薄的争执感到歉疚，但没有任何一个人愿意打破僵局，给对方一封简讯或是一通关切的电话。没有。史蒂夫不想承认自己有点受伤和失望，但这份失望来自于他不应该习惯托尼，并且对托尼抱有期待。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫出现在复仇者大厦的次数降低了。他就像以前一样大多时间都待在神盾局，晚上则回到宿舍去，待在房间休息或是去健身房打沙袋，而朗姆洛和其他队员有点儿惊讶美国队长突然回来了，不过他们没多问什么，就像平常那样和他打招呼，一起用餐或在训练室里一起锻炼。史蒂夫不想承认自己在逃避，但事实也是如此，他想要让自己冷静下来，想要剥除这些日子以来对托尼累积的依赖。</p><p>但总是有很多事情在提醒他，托尼的重要性。就在几天后，史蒂夫的日程表跳出几周前答应陪同托尼出席慈善宴会的提醒。他犹豫了许久，最后还是穿上了先前早已订制好的西装，在傍晚六点准时赴约。可惜他没有等到托尼，也没有一通电话告知取消行程的电话。</p><p>这一天糟糕透了，宴会厅里面充满了虚假的笑容和酒精。史蒂夫一个人穿梭在他完全不熟悉的环境，然后绷着一张笑脸和不熟识的人攀谈及微笑。他很想知道托尼为什么没有赴约，然而拨电话过去只听见语音信箱的提示。史蒂夫不知道自己在这里待了多久，他坐在椅子上，眼前的桌摆着高级的牛排红酒以及鱼子酱，但他动也不动，冷漠地就像个局外人看着宴会的起落。直到史蒂夫终于在会场里面看见佩珀，而对方似乎很讶异史蒂夫出现在这个地方。</p><p>“史蒂夫？”佩珀的妆容很完美，穿着一身亮丽的蓝色礼服，“你怎么在这里？”</p><p>“哦，我先前答应托尼会陪他来的。”史蒂夫解释道，“只是现在有点尴尬，因为我不晓得我应该做什么？”</p><p>佩珀轻声说：“我很抱歉，我以为托尼有告诉你他突然不能来了。”</p><p>“好吧，他没告诉我。”史蒂夫笑了一下，“不过没关系，跟我想得差不多了。”</p><p>“不，他只是突然被国务卿缠住了，你知道的，灾难控制会议，那人总喜欢为了这个缠着托尼。”佩珀低头掏出手机，“我现在替你联络他，让他赶紧过来。”</p><p>史蒂夫登时觉得自己可笑至极，这并不是什么要紧的事情，但是否他的表情或是整个人都显得无助又受伤？他不晓得，他不想让任何人担忧。于是史蒂夫花了一点力气成功让佩珀放弃联系托尼——开什么玩笑，在托尼被国家大事缠身的时候，还需要照顾史蒂夫罗杰斯的心情？天吶这太诡异了。史蒂夫假装什么事都没有，带着微笑喝掉了手里的香槟，强迫自己多待了半小时才和佩珀告别。</p><p>华盛顿的天空没有星星。</p><p>史蒂夫一个人坐在空荡荡的地铁里，偶尔凝望窗外不断倒退的风景。街头明亮的灯火以及人来人往的喧闹，和他此刻的心情形成反差。这件事情微不足道，却真切让史蒂夫感到自己还是那个自己，一个待在二十一世纪的过时之人。好像脱离了托尼的一切后，现代的生活他依然无所适从——不应该这样的，这不是史蒂夫想要的，他必须振作起来，回到还没被托尼标记的日子，逃离任何会让他感到心安的习惯，因为这些习惯会让他忘记失去是什么感觉。他不想再体会一次。</p><p>“所以，你就跑来我这里了？”</p><p>“对，我就来你这儿了。”</p><p>山姆一边做菜，一边听史蒂夫解释，解释自己会什么会穿着笔挺西装出现在他的家门口，并且空荡的肚皮不断咕噜咕噜地表示，他没吃晚餐。</p><p>“你可以拨电话给我，”山姆说道，“让我过去支援你。我会让任何想和美国队长握手攀谈的人都开一张支票给我。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了一下：“让你失望了伙计，那个地方根本没有人注意我。”</p><p>金发青年一边说，一边扯掉脖子上的领带。山姆没一会便做好了晚餐，端着餐盘离开了厨房。他们打开电视机收看新闻，又或是根本没在看，因为史蒂夫明显地心不在焉。山姆有些惋惜地说：“好吧就算没人认识你，你也不应该抛下高级的宴会，跑来我这里吃沙拉通心粉的。”</p><p>史蒂夫拿着叉子，笑道：“别小看你的沙拉通心粉，我爱它们。”</p><p>“哇哦，我替这些通心粉感到无比荣幸。”</p><p>就在史蒂夫吃完晚餐后，手机响了。他取起一开，是托尼的名字。史蒂夫犹豫是否要接听的举动让山姆意会了什么。于是山姆说了一句我去洗碗，便拿着桌上的餐盘钻进厨房里面。最后史蒂夫没有接通，因为他总有预感他和托尼会为此吵起来，他不想。他已经足够心烦意乱，不想要再听见更多尖酸刻薄的话语了。青年只是打开推特，转发一篇新闻，发送后便把手机关机。而那篇新闻标题便是：“今日美国国务卿与外交官员共同访视瑞典。”</p><p>What the fuck？当托尼在金发青年的推特上看见这则新闻时，简直要当场薅光自己的头发了。</p><p>“佩，我亲爱的佩，冰雪聪明的佩，你为什么会告诉史蒂夫如此容易就被揭穿的理由？”</p><p>“我想我说错了，”佩珀不耐烦地说，“我应该直接告诉史蒂夫，因为托尼这个混蛋酗酒三天，完全忘记与你的约定，所以我就被临时指派要来参加这场毫无意义的慈善宴会！”</p><p>托尼摀着还在宿醉的脑袋，哀号一声。</p><p>“去道歉。”佩珀微笑地说，“然后我以后再也不会因为同情而掩护你了。”</p><p>啪一声，通话被切断了。托尼感到歉疚，他想到史蒂夫一个人出席慈善宴会，他出席了，代表还是愿意和托尼见面的，结果托尼没出现，他把史蒂夫孤零零地丢在那个充满高档食物与皮草宝石却要求世人捐点钱做善事，多多关心孤儿和难民的恶心场合，而且还是在他们发生争执之后。如此怪异的画面足以让托尼胃痛起来，他因为自己的愚蠢而感到懊恼万分。</p><p>是，他会去道歉的，为了自己没有准时赴约而道歉，绝对不是因为上次那个毫无意义的争吵而道歉——托尼这么想着。只可惜，史蒂夫还没等到托尼，也还没思考该如何修复两人的关系之前，倒先等到了一封噩耗的通知。</p><p>“她在睡梦中走了，明天早上葬礼在XX街XX号——莎伦。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>窗外下起了雨，一点一滴溅在透明的玻璃上，化成数条水柱向下滑落。史蒂夫一夜未眠，只感觉心脏钝痛，在胸臆间缓缓漾开。他不晓得自己有没有哭，眼睛却酸涩的厉害。史蒂夫默默地从抽屉里取出那枚陪着他经历战争的指南针，轻轻抚摸那张早已泛黄的照片，彷佛本来就不完整的灵魂，又破碎了几分。</p><p>那辆空旷的列车，只剩下他了。</p><p>史蒂夫揉了揉布满血丝的眼睛，从衣柜里拿出黑西装，一件一件套上后，走出了房间。他率先去敲娜塔莎的房门。在红发女人看见史帝夫的眼神时，就知道出了什么事。她温柔地安慰他，收紧了他脖子上的黑领带，替他抹去眼尾上的湿意。</p><p>娜塔莎很想要陪他一起参加葬礼，可惜十分钟后她必须出任务而无法这么做。她只好顺着史蒂夫的请求，敞开双臂拥抱他后，在他的脖子上留下标记，以便史蒂夫在参加葬礼时，不会因为无法控制情绪而释出过量的信息素。</p><p>佩姬卡特的照片，就像记忆里面一样，没有一丝一毫改变。史蒂夫罗杰斯出席了葬礼，而他当然也会是佩姬卡特的抬棺人。他看着佩姬的棺木盖着国旗，抬起它时手臂上沉重的重量，以及军号手吹奏熄灯号的曲子，都让史帝夫的无法遏止地感到悲伤。他的视线模糊扭曲，悲伤与痛苦几乎将他淹没。当莎伦站在台上致词，史蒂夫却一个字也听不见，手里握着的指南针，依然贴着佩姬照片，它被捂得发热。</p><p>佩姬卡特的葬礼就这么完美落幕了。她就像一颗流星，美丽又明亮地划过了史蒂夫的天空，但却很快地消失在他的时空里，从未触及。史蒂夫与上个世代的连结又少了一个。</p><p>从来，史蒂夫都不会去细数自己到底失去了什么？他总是想着，他得到了力量和期望，他必须也想要让世界更好。他努力去做到了，踏稳原则一步一步在这个颠三倒四的世界，注入希望和善良。但他此刻回头仰望时，发现自己好像在这个新时代里，除了继续做美国队长之外，再也没有能让他留恋的——留恋的——史蒂夫看见了托尼。</p><p>那人此时穿着笔挺西装，站在史蒂夫正坐着的长椅旁。托尼身后的夕阳是那么的辉煌，橘红色的云层遍布了远方天空的角落，衬得托尼的发色比平常还要浅淡。而那人深邃的大眼睛，被隐藏在墨镜里面，让史蒂夫无法看见托尼为他感到心疼的神情。托尼和史蒂夫四目相交许久，彼此都舍不得移开视线。</p><p>“你还好吗？史蒂夫。”</p><p>史蒂夫垂下眼睛：“我很好。”</p><p>托尼站了一会才继续问道：“我能坐这里吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头。</p><p>长椅的另一端因为承受了重量而摇晃几下。托尼直直凝望金发青年的侧脸，很长时间，双方都没有说话。直到火红的夕阳沉落山丘，墓园里的白鸽回到了树丛的巢窝，人来人往的吵杂声也渐渐平息。一阵风从远方吹来，拂动了秋末之中枯黄的落叶，一片一片从高处凋零。</p><p>史蒂夫眺望远方：“你也是来参加葬礼的吗？”</p><p>“不，我没收到邀请。”托尼摇头，“我是专程来看你的。”</p><p>“你看到你想看的了。”青年说，“还有其他的吗？”</p><p>托尼没有说话，只是轻叹口气，缓缓挪动了身子凑到史蒂夫身边。他取下墨镜，皱皱挺立的鼻子，抬起手臂有些迟疑，但终究还是鼓起勇气将史蒂夫圈在他的臂弯里。金发青年登时僵硬了身体，但在托尼散出温和熟悉的信息素时，史蒂夫得到了此刻最需要的安慰和温暖。</p><p>“我很遗憾。”托尼说，“为了你所经历的一切感到遗憾。”</p><p>史蒂夫控制不住地抽咽了起来。他不明白自己为什么会哭，为什么会因为托尼的安慰和拥抱而落泪，明明曾经最糟糕最悲伤的事情他都遇过了，但过去的他从来没掉过一滴眼泪。可此刻，史蒂夫却是无法遏止地放声哭泣，他把脸埋进托尼的颈窝，双手用力地扯住了那人昂贵的西装，声嘶力竭地哭得一蹋胡涂。</p><p>“别，不，哦上帝耶稣基督，拜托拜托别哭……老天，你会让我失去Alpha的自尊，让我永远抬不起头，因为我该死的无法安慰我最想安慰的人，这太操蛋了，别这样对我。嘿？杯子蛋糕？小蜜糖，亲爱的，美国甜心？求你了。”</p><p>托尼像是一只热锅上的蚂蚁，忍不住胡说八道。因为他无坚不催的心脏几乎要因为了这个而裂成碎片。他激动地收紧了双臂将史蒂夫按在怀里，他愿意去做任何事情，只要怀里的人能够好受一些。他妈的，他需要大量的镇定剂或甜食，他需要精神连结或是什么鬼东西都好，只要能分担此时此刻史帝夫的一分情绪，什么都好。</p><p>托尼天才般的脑袋像是过载的计算机系统，乱成了一团。他只能顺着本能捧起了史蒂夫的脸，轻轻啄吻他扭曲的面容。男人用笨拙的方式，企图让青年好过一点，他不停吻着那双充满悲伤，湿润和咸涩的眼睛，但托尼心里却认为，这是他吻过最美好的东西——直到他成功让史蒂夫停止了哭泣。那双蓝色眼睛在抹去眼泪后依然清澈，托尼凝望着他，情不自禁地延续这份美好，以唇抚摸史蒂夫的眉心，鼻梁以及半开的嘴唇。</p><p>托尼能感受史蒂夫的回应，能感受他吮着自己伸过去的舌头，不熟稔地与他交缠。他们的呼吸混浊成一片，互相尝到彼此嘴里的眼泪和薄荷的味道。托尼忍不住在他的唇上留下齿痕，霸道地卷住了那温热的舌尖，更想要把自己的气味留在那里。他让史蒂夫发出了他从没听见的呻吟，耳根子鲜红而发烫，托尼抑制不住幻想，甚至希望他身体的其他地方也能呈现这种颜色。</p><p>“这是你来到二十一世纪的第一个吻吗？”</p><p>“让你失望了。并不是。”</p><p>“哦该死，我不该问的。以及你不该实话实说，这让我难受得要死。”</p><p>气氛一下子让托尼搞砸了，不过也成功地逗笑了史蒂夫，那双弯弯的蓝眼睛像是宝石，却又红又肿。史蒂夫离开托尼的臂弯，深呼吸抚平方才的崩溃或是托尼给予的燥热，他不晓得哪个多一点。很快地，史蒂夫回到了平时的拘谨和冷静，他坐直了身体，望着托尼，摸了摸那人肩膀上被自己浸湿的那一块布料，有些难为情地向托尼说抱歉。</p><p>小胡子不以为然，只是夸张地说自己价值十多万的西装报废了心痛死了什么的。金发青年知道他不在意的，低头整理好仪容，站起身准备离开。史蒂夫摸了摸口袋，才发现里面躺着的皮夹和钥匙不翼而飞。不过下一秒，他发现那些东西都在托尼的手上。</p><p>“回家。”托尼戴上墨镜，神色不容拒绝，“哦应该说，跟我回家。”</p><p>最后他们一起坐上奥迪跑车。托尼少见地没有超速。沿路上他们都没有交谈，但托尼能感觉史蒂夫的情绪在纾解后好了许多。他不觉在心里感谢稍早前的布鲁斯，在第一时间收到娜塔莎的简讯时，将自己从实验室里抓了出来。感谢克林特粗鲁地替自己换西装，以及感谢索尔把自己踹进轿车里面。然后他就在墓园里面，看着那个金发青年，一言不发地承受着悲伤。</p><p>总之经历了先前的种种以及今日的一切，身为行动派的托尼突然想要做一些改变。没错，当你想做些什么的时候只需要鼓起勇气，但同时也需要计划和思考，可惜，这两项总是托尼最不擅长的。</p><p>“史蒂夫，”</p><p>稍晚，在托尼把金发青年送回基地，以及专属的房间门前时，轻声喊住了他。</p><p>“上次很抱歉，我失约了。”</p><p>“没事。”史蒂夫点点头，“我把那封推特删掉了，我不是故意要让你或波兹小姐难堪的。”</p><p>“所以我们没事了？”</p><p>史蒂夫淡淡地笑了一下，没有多说什么。</p><p>“那好，我有其他的事情必须告诉你。”</p><p>“Okay？”史蒂夫困惑地点头，“你想说什么呢？”</p><p>“我想和你建立关系。”</p><p>登时，冗长的沉默覆盖了走廊上的两个人。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我能让你好过一点，就像刚刚那样。”托尼耸耸肩，“我不想要放你一人单独面对任何事，不管是好或是坏，我想陪着你。”</p><p>“你一直都在这么做的，托尼。”史蒂夫说，“我很感激你做的一切，但我不认为我们需要因为这个而建立关系。”</p><p>这不是托尼想要听见的回答。他双手插回口袋，质问道：“那刚刚的吻呢？你不要说经历过那个之后，我们还得继续做回从前的好伙伴？”</p><p>史蒂夫没有说话。</p><p>托尼烦躁地揉了揉头发：“我能感觉你被我吸引了，史蒂夫——不，你别否认！这是AO之间的天性，就像我不会否认我也被你吸引的这件事。加上我们的配对程度是该死的完美，我能帮助你，而你也能，我找不到任何我们不该顺从天性，不建立关系的理由。”</p><p>史蒂夫不为所动，只是垂下眼睛：“这行不通的，我无法真的和你建立关系，因为你永远不可能标记我。”</p><p>“什么？”托尼蹙着眉毛，“你很在意这个？”</p><p>“你比我更在意这个。”史蒂夫沉声地说，“你无法忍受我的状况，无法接纳我因为任务而被其他Alpha暂时标记。”</p><p>“嘿？那天是因为我控制不住自己，那些反应只是Alpha的占有欲本能！”</p><p>“本能？那当然只是本能。”史蒂夫有些激动地说，“如果我们互相吸引只是本能，那我想你更不必因为本能而和我建立关系。托尼，因为我永远不会属于你，而你的本能永远都会抗拒这个。”</p><p>托尼张大了嘴不可置信，他登时想飙骂脏话，但却无法反驳史蒂夫的回答。他突然闻见了史蒂夫的信息素，依然是大海的气息，同时夹杂着期望以及犹豫不绝的意味。史蒂夫见他没有回应，本来有些期待的心情冷却下去，不禁再问：“如果我们的配对率没有这么高，你还会对我提出这个请求吗？”</p><p>托尼蹙着眉毛，他压根没想过这个问题，但也没有心思去仔细感受Omega的受伤，他只是被一股愤怒冲昏脑袋，觉得心意被误解，但又无法为自己辩驳，最后，他选择放弃说服对方。</p><p>“既然你已经拒绝了，就不需要再提出疑问。”托尼虚假的笑了，“我会忘了这件事，而希望你也是。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那次的讨论让一切降为冰点。托尼的迈步向前没有达到预期的结果，反而让他们回到了比当初相见如宾的关系还要更加糟糕——史蒂夫搬离了复仇者大厦。</p><p>在这之前，史蒂夫礼貌性地传了信息告诉托尼，告诉他自己把私人物品带回了神盾局宿舍，暂时不会回到基地了，他希望彼此能冷静一段时间，以队友或朋友，或是复仇者领袖的立场——他们应该这么做。托尼读了这封信息，没有任何回应。</p><p>或许这样做对他和托尼来说比较好，史蒂夫在把东西放进行李箱时这么想。他清楚的知道自己要的是什么，他不需要高程度匹配的短暂标记，他不需要精神连结。他想要的是，撇开天性之外的东西。这个东西早在和托尼跳舞的那天他就弄得一清二楚，只可惜，精神连结并没有把这个传达给托尼，又或者传达了托尼不知道，不理解，不想要。</p><p>无所谓是什么，体质缺陷的人是史蒂夫，而不是托尼。托尼当然有权利去选择一个正常的Omega，能顺利被标记，或是怀孕什么的。想到这，史蒂夫不免得感到伤心与痛苦，但他不会责怪托尼，他不会。早在四零年代他遗失了被标记的体质，他就对这样的结果没有太大的惊讶。史蒂夫笑了一下，他能够度过这段过渡期的，因为再怎么艰难的状况他都撑过来了，没理由这次不行。</p><p>虽然托尼充斥了他的生活，就连史蒂夫去买颗鸡蛋都能想到托尼总是爱吃他煎的蛋卷。这一切并不是无声无息，而是始于从华盛顿的那一片风景。史蒂夫永远记得那一晚月亮的颜色和满天星河的灿烂，还有托尼的眼睛和微笑，他的调侃和好闻的信息素，他的所有都能让史蒂夫心跳加速。史蒂夫早已将那晚的风景画了下来，就摆在画架上，但他却觉得自己画不出那片风景的十分之一美丽。他当然想和托尼建立关系，但以天性吸引为理由太过脆弱，支撑不了任何意外，尤其这些意外无法避免无法改变。</p><p>再次的疏离让史蒂夫很快冷静下来。他仍然在神盾局宿舍里待着。这很容易，因为他早已习惯和团体一起行动，就像从前二战时期那样，很多人凑在一起锻炼和分享乐趣。然而在史蒂夫完全脱离了Alpha的信息素后，他从前的噩梦又来纠缠他了，就像摆脱不了的深渊，让他一次一次惊醒在天都还没亮的凌晨暮色，在惊醒之后的他会走到健身房里殴打沙袋，或是投入疯狂的晨跑，跑得气喘吁吁跑得吸不进氧气，直到他忘记海水冰凉刺骨的温度。</p><p>布鲁斯在史蒂夫离开第一天就给他打电话，希望他能改变主意，回家和大家一起住。克林特则是在一周后给他打电话，他说铁罐开始喝酒了非常不应该，并且农场的孩子们说好要为钢铁侠和美国队长画画象，你们就算闹翻了也不能缺席我小女儿的生日派对哦伙计。而索尔？他什么都没问，只是时不时会甩着锤子突然出现在神盾局的宿舍，拿着酒问史蒂夫要不要喝一杯？</p><p>史蒂夫感激这些人会想念他，在乎他。可唯独，三个月过去了，托尼没有给他一通电话和留言。是的，没有。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“队长，你的包裹。”<br/>史蒂夫从寇森手上接过了包裹：“谢谢你。”<br/>寇森好奇地问：“我都不晓得你喜欢拼图。”<br/>“我也不晓得。”青年笑了一下，“上回拼过一次，觉得有很意思。”<br/>“最近你还回复仇者大厦吗？”寇森询突然问，“我无意冒犯，只是克林特常抱怨，电影之夜总是凑不到全员到齐。”<br/>史蒂夫垂下眼睛：“下次我会回去的，帮我转告他。”</p><p>寇森点点头，礼貌地笑了一下便离开了。史蒂夫进入电梯，将这个小包裹拿到房间，他拆开包装，看见盒子封面上印着钢铁侠飞越在曼哈顿的摩天大楼之间。金红色的盔甲和推进器的光芒，让托尼看起来是那么地耀眼，他总是万众瞩目的那一个，不可否认。</p><p>金发青年花了一点时间将这个500片的拼图完成了。他把它框了起来，却没有挂在床头那块空旷的墙面。只是轻轻将这块拼图搁在墙边，并且将它拍下来存在相簿里面。站在门外的娜塔莎看见这一幕。她敲了两下门板，双手抱胸调侃道：“我都不知道你是被虐狂。”<br/>史蒂夫转头看她，不解地问：“为什么要这样说？”<br/>“你拒绝了这个Alpha，”娜塔莎指着那块拼图，“但是却一个人可怜兮兮地在这里拼他的拼图。”<br/>“这只是上回我们说好要一起完成的东西，我刚好在网路上看见就买下了。”史蒂夫解释道，“并且我没有可怜兮兮，完成这个我很愉快，也不是什么被虐狂。”<br/>“无所谓吧，我来是要找你陪我去参加特战队的庆功宴。”娜塔莎走进去拉起史蒂夫的手，“昨天咱们的队伍完成了一级任务，没有死伤。所以朗姆洛今天请客，机会难得。”<br/>史蒂夫不太有兴趣，娜塔莎硬是把他拉出房间：“来嘛，会很有趣的！”<br/>“你得答应我不会再给我介绍姑娘。”<br/>“我答应，”娜塔莎说笑说，“反正一会姑娘们会自动贴近你，用不着我介绍。”<br/>史蒂夫无奈地摇头。</p><p>好极了，难得一切没有照着娜塔莎的剧本走，因为这间酒吧塞满了特战队的队员，四处充斥着Alpha的气味，导致许多单身的姑娘都不愿靠近这里，特战队的队员又再一次因为群聚的关系失去了求偶的机会，个个死气沉沉，让庆功宴显得冷清又扫兴，最后只能不断地灌彼此啤酒，彷佛要喝光酒吧里的所有液体。</p><p>史蒂夫和娜塔莎坐在一起，有一句没一句地聊天。红发女人拒绝了时不时凑过来想和她跳舞的男人。她喝了几杯后，提议要玩游戏，便把朗姆洛和罗林斯找来，四个人围在圆桌旁，玩起了十分诡异的“倒楣拳”。</p><p>“等等，让我弄清楚规则。”史蒂夫说，“你们的意思是，若我的伙伴和对手猜拳输了，身为倒霉鬼的我就必须喝酒？”<br/>“对，”娜塔莎说，“所以这叫做倒楣拳，选择不怎么倒霉的伙伴是你唯一能做的。”<br/>“那为什么我是倒霉鬼？”<br/>“因为没人想做你的倒霉鬼。”<br/>史蒂夫噎了一下：“我想知道这是哪个人发明的。”<br/>“大概是某个倒霉鬼发明的吧。”朗姆洛这样回答。</p><p>接下来，娜塔莎的好手气让她连赢了二十几把，史蒂夫非常庆幸自己选择了一个幸运无比的伙伴，然而一直输给娜塔莎的朗姆洛，身为他的倒楣鬼的罗林斯喝了满肚子的啤酒，那凄苦的表情不禁让史蒂夫为他同情了几秒。</p><p>“好了，”朗姆洛打断了这场游戏，“换个处罚方式吧，没见到罗林斯要吐了吗？如果他吐在我身上我绝对会宰了他，别逼我这么干拜托。”<br/>“那好。”娜塔莎思考一会，“下一把输了的话，倒霉鬼就必须和某位Alpha跳舞。”<br/>就在史蒂夫还没反应过来之前，娜塔莎拳一出便输了。身为她的倒霉鬼，金发青年明显感到自己被娜塔莎陷害了。</p><p>“去吧，亲爱的。去找任何一位你喜欢的Alpha，约他跳舞。”<br/>愿赌服输，美国队长不会赖皮。他叹口气，左顾右盼后走向了不远处的那一位，曾经娜塔莎想介绍给他认识的Alpha，研发部的大卫。</p><p>“大卫，有空和我跳支舞吗？”史蒂夫坦白地说，“我的伙伴输了一场游戏，所以——”<br/>“所以你是那个倒霉鬼。”大卫笑了一下，但依然系紧了领带，“不过我不介意，这是我的荣幸。”</p><p>于是史蒂夫笨拙地与大卫跳了一支舞。大卫是一名温和的Alpha，过程之中他都没有表现的急于引导对方的意图，史蒂夫也尽可能主导自己的步伐，于是他们因为过于礼让而互相踩到了对方的脚。这让史蒂夫突然想起了托尼，想起那天晚上的那支舞，托尼温柔地领导了他，又或是说史蒂夫放手让托尼有权利这么做，以至于他们都全心全意地投入在里面。那天的史蒂夫甚至忘了自己不会跳舞的事实。</p><p>舞过一曲之后，史蒂夫回到了位置，娜塔莎一行人都为他的勇气鼓掌，好像美国队长邀请Alpha跳舞是一件了不起的事情一样。史蒂夫无奈地笑，没一会才发现身上沾了许多大卫的信息素，这是Alpha释出好感的一种无意识的行为。</p><p>娜塔莎喝了一杯酒，问道：“朗姆洛，你有什么感觉？”<br/>“什么什么感觉？”朗姆洛不解。<br/>“两天前因为任务，你咬了史蒂夫一口，现在他和其他Alpha跳舞，身上又沾满了别人的味道。你不发表一下身为史蒂夫短暂的伴侣的意见吗？”<br/>史蒂夫皱起眉头，不晓得娜塔莎为何要挑事。不过朗姆洛不以为然的反应说明了他不在乎。</p><p>“拜托，队长不是我的Omega。”他说，“你自己身为Alpha为什么还要我回答这个浅而易懂的问题？”<br/>“我只是问问，”女人微笑道，“因为大部分的Alpha都有极度的占有欲。所以你不是吗？”<br/>“短暂标记不能说明什么。”朗姆洛挑眉说，“我们虽然强势，但不会自欺欺人。”<br/>史蒂夫没有说话。朗姆洛耸耸肩，看了一眼在场唯一的Omega：“除非——我极度迷恋这个Omega，而对方表现出和我同样感觉，那可能另当别论。”<br/>娜塔莎凑近史蒂夫身边，漂亮的眼睛盯着他：“听见了吗？”<br/>史蒂夫握着酒杯：“你想表达什么？”<br/>“这件事情是双向的。”红发女人说，“有时候你会以为这是天性驱使，但有时候它不是。”<br/>“不，这不一样。”史蒂夫说，“托尼是以天性为理由要我和他建立关系，我并没有误解他。”<br/>“当然，那个混蛋永远不会把话说清楚，你和我都知道。”娜塔莎一脸恨铁不成钢，“再给他一次机会说明白？”<br/>史蒂夫垂下眼睛，像在思考。一旁灌了一肚子啤酒的罗林斯开口说话：“我们的好队长遇到感情问题了？”<br/>“如此浅而易见的事情你才看出来？”朗姆洛翻白眼，拿了一大瓶啤酒塞进他手里，“你还是闭上嘴喝啤酒吧。”<br/>娜塔莎见他在犹豫，转头看向朗姆洛，举起手来：“朗姆洛再玩一把，输的那个倒霉鬼必须和Alpha约会。”<br/>果不其然，娜塔莎拥有了想赢就赢想输就输的能力，史蒂夫不知道她怎么办到的，甚至怀疑她联合朗姆洛一起来坑他。</p><p>“我输了。”娜塔莎眨眨眼，无辜地说，“选一个Alpha吧亲爱的，谁都可以。”<br/>“我——”史蒂夫懊恼地望着这群人，“你们是故意的。”<br/>朗姆洛比出投降手势，证明他没有。<br/>“我是故意的，他们不是。”娜塔莎承认道，“贴心提醒，托尼也是Alpha哦。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要说托尼做过最愚蠢的事情？大概是曾经他想道歉，结果却买了盒该死的草莓送给佩珀。最不后悔的，就是在镜头面前承认自己是钢铁侠。最自傲的，是利用二十年前霍华给的信息，成功破解了钯中毒的危机。然而最懊恼的——大概就是没有做好准备却急着向美国队长告白。嗯，对，托尼认为那是告白。</p><p>“告白？这也算告白？老天，在我听来这只是一个糟糕的Alpha，选择在Omega刚度过人生中最悲伤的事情之后，登时以为自己是对方的救世主而展现霸道又自以为的无脑宣言。顺道一说，我以为你曾经因为靶中毒即将面临死亡而开了一场烂透了的生日宴会，会是我遇过最无脑的事情，真想不到，你终于突破了自己的高墙了，托尼。”</p><p>“你就尽管挖苦我吧，佩，这是你擅长的。”托尼黑着一张脸瘫倒在CEO办公室的沙发上。“我无话可说。”</p><p>佩珀瞪他，质问道：“你知道以本能为由，要求一名对于感情谨慎的人和你建立关系，是多么愚蠢又伤人的行为吗？”</p><p>“我不知道！”</p><p>“你知道的。但你为什么要这么说？”</p><p>托尼咬着牙没有回答，他不想说撇开AO之间的高配对和本能吸引之外，他没有信心肯定史蒂夫会真的爱他，真的愿意把自己交给他。这只是一种防伪机制或是被拒绝时的台阶？他不晓得。佩珀叹口气，手里的钢笔仍然在合约上签着大名。她阖上文件，脱下了高跟鞋，朝托尼走了过去。小胡子无视对方伸过来的手，任凭女人像以前那样梳理他乱糟糟的头发，彷佛这样做会让他混杂的思绪冷静下来。</p><p>“你想念史蒂夫。”</p><p>托尼没有说话。</p><p>“托尼，你多久没见到他了？”</p><p>“我不知道——呃啊，该死的别掐我！三个月又五天！”</p><p>佩珀松开指头：“就算没有标记，你依然想念他的，对吗？”</p><p>“对又如何？”托尼闷闷地说，“这无法证明什么。”</p><p>“史蒂夫都没有回到复仇者大厦吗？”</p><p>“没有，他甘愿住在神盾局那该死的宿舍，和一堆臭烘烘的Alpha住在一起，”托尼忿忿地说，“然后在出任务时能像选后宫那样随便挑一个来标记他。看看，就算我们拥有100%的配对率又如何？他根本不在乎这个。”</p><p>“安东尼，别拿这种事情说嘴，没有一个Omega会高兴自己永远只能被短暂标记。”女人叹气，“而且，你明明能展现更好的态度，使用更诚恳的语句，来说服史蒂夫和你建立关系。但你这个自大又刻薄的性格永远让你在第一时间变成一个讨厌鬼。”</p><p>托尼闷哼一声：“我还真是抱歉，因为我从小可没有一个和蔼可亲的父亲，亲密地指导我该如何和人谈心。不，没有。”</p><p>“别推卸责任，成年人。”</p><p>“这是事实，天生的个性在三岁时就会因为环境而定型。我的心理医生常告诉我，嘿？你会这么混蛋有可能是因为从小被父亲冷落或挖苦而造成的，但你千万别恨你的父亲，他爱你。”</p><p>“好吧。”佩珀站起身，“你就继续为你悲惨的童年哀伤吧。”</p><p>托尼仰着脑袋，发出了一声哀号。佩珀白他一眼，不再认为对方需要自己的安慰或是劝说。她冷静地回到座位，继续方才被打断的工作。托尼在沙发上坐了一会后掏出手机，习惯性地点开史蒂夫的推特主页。</p><p>史蒂夫最近一次的推是在今日早晨的六点五十分，那是一张耀眼的日初光芒，投射在史帝夫位于神盾局宿舍的窗户上。配上一段文字：晨曦的华盛顿和那晚的天空一样漂亮。那晚的天空？托尼蹙着眉毛，心里想老人家总是喜欢讲一些没人听得懂的话。他默默地为这张照片和文字奉送一颗爱心。好吧，这大概就是托尼和史蒂夫在经历那场悲惨的告白之后，仅剩下的互动了。  </p><p>托尼继续翻阅史蒂夫的推特，有许多推都是史蒂夫从订阅主那里转发的文章，有时是一篇简单的短文或新诗，有时候是业余画手的画作。一天下来金发青年可以发个五六次推都不累，如此频繁的使用推特的美国队长，不知为何让托尼想到刚开始接触社交软件的史蒂夫，当时的他发一篇推特都要想个半小时以上，并且修修改改十多次，好像发推跟拟定作战计划一样困难。</p><p>不过现在，史蒂夫终于也和现代人一样了，罹患了网络成瘾症。托尼忍不住笑了一下，不经意看见三天前史蒂夫发了一张奥迪R8V10的跑车照片。怎么？老古董终于学会欣赏跑车了吗？而且还是托尼最常开的那一款。托尼刚这么想，便看见照片旁边的文字：这台坐起来有点冷，又有点热。我还是喜欢先前那台皮革上有着鲜花的味道。</p><p>托尼摆出了个奇怪的表情，他不觉想起自己的跑车里面有装着贾维斯，负责随时调整空调温度，因为他清楚知道超级士兵的体温总是忽高忽低。史蒂夫能因为天上一颗太阳浑身是汗，也可能为了午后雷阵雨而潮湿的空气感到寒凉。至于皮革，拜托，全世界没有人能弄到托尼跑车上的特殊皮革，没有人。他默默滑开这个推，不想要过多解读这信息是不是代表史蒂夫有在想着他？托尼虽然时常自作多情，但失败过一次还是会痛的。</p><p>托尼继续滑着史蒂夫的主页，没一会看见了另外一则推，上面写着：我最喜欢的画笔断了，So Sad  :（</p><p>底下附上一张完成一半的素描本，上面的轮廓看起来像是Mark47，以及那支笔是托尼去维也纳出差时特地买来送给史蒂夫的礼物。托尼望着照片不发一语，随后张开指头放大照片。他看见桌子的抽屉里摆着数不清的票根，有棒球赛或是电影票，每一张都是托尼和史蒂夫一起创造经历的证据——该死的，就在托尼因为发现这些细节而感到万分懊悔时，哔哔两声，推特跳出了提醒信息。</p><p>两秒前，史蒂夫被标记在娜塔莎的推上面：“我们可爱的美国队长终于愿意和某位幸运的Alpha约会了，值得庆贺。”并附上史蒂夫和研发部戴维跳舞的照片。</p><p>看到这个，托尼有些气恼地关掉了推特。他不想要只能透过推特才能得知史蒂夫的现况，他不想要史蒂夫离他这么遥远。他不想要任何一个人碰他的Omega，他想要做史蒂夫的Alpha，他想要陪他一起干尽蠢事，他想要让他爱上二十一世纪，他想要在每个下雨天时为他撑伞。他想要——他想要史蒂夫爱他。</p><p>托尼陷入无止尽的欲望坑洞，而这个坑洞的名字就叫做史蒂夫。他应该早点察觉这个，他应该用更好的方式去询问史蒂夫，可惜，说出口的话永远就像泼出去的水，收不回来。托尼烦躁地揉乱了头发，把脸埋在手掌心，试图将溢满胸腔的情绪抚平下来。没一会，他突然听见寇森的声音，抬头一看，佩珀在和寇森进行视讯，而很刚好的，托尼就是寇森要找的人。</p><p>“史塔克先生，我不是很想拨电话给波兹小姐，但你拉黑我了，我只想说这是非常不专业的行为。”</p><p>托尼翻了白眼：“你要什么？”</p><p>“弗瑞三周前就告诉你的东西，航空母舰的设计图。”</p><p>“哦那个啊，告诉他我最近没灵感。”托尼随口说，“你知道，设计是一门艺术，而艺术很吃他妈的心情，刚好我最近心情糟透了，所以，没有。”</p><p>寇森的脸在视讯里面看起来更加的紧绷，但依然礼貌地微笑：“这样好了，为了不让我的上司举着一把枪要我立刻把你绑来神盾局，我能告诉你一些事情，作为设计图的催稿费，你认为如何？”</p><p>托尼耸耸肩，不感兴趣：“要看是什么事情了。”</p><p>“关于队长。”</p><p>托尼突然从沙发上坐了起来，他瞪着寇森，不满道：“你想说什么？”</p><p>“老实说，史塔克先生，我其实不太喜欢你，”寇森坦然说，“但我又更痛恨看见队长这些日子以来总是闷闷不乐。我想我们两个应该有个共同的共识，就是，让队长开心，你同意吗？”</p><p>小胡子瞇眼看他，不发一语。</p><p>“我就当你同意了。”寇森点点头，“你必须要知道一件事情，就是你不是唯一一个和队长呈现高匹配的Alpha。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“在神盾局，有个年轻人叫做齐莫，他是个Alpha，他曾经在紧急时短暂标记过队长，而很难得的，他的标记在队长身上能停留长达一周时间——”</p><p>托尼捏紧了拳头，他从没听史蒂夫说过这个人，甚至没想过除了他之外，史蒂夫也能得到长时间的标记，作为稳定信息素的媒介。</p><p>“齐莫曾经追求队长，很积极。”寇森说，“不过，史蒂夫明确地拒绝了他。甚至不再让齐莫因为任务而有机会标记他。一直到今天为止都是。”</p><p>寇森突然不说话了。托尼蹙着眉毛：“然后？”</p><p>“没有然后。”寇森微笑，“我就说到这里，你若听不出暗示我也不会怪你。记住，我的设计图，明天我要看见它出现在我的电子信箱里面，谢谢你为国家的奉献，史塔克先生。”</p><p>话说到一半让托尼很不开心：“如果我说不呢？”</p><p>“那我会亲自去找你，带着电击棒。”</p><p>托尼笑了：“你威胁我吗？寇森探员。”</p><p>“当然是在威胁你了，你听不出来吗？”寇森不再理他，自顾朝着佩珀点点头，“波兹小姐，希望明天能继续与妳保持联系，感谢妳的协助。”</p><p>佩珀微笑道：“这当然，放心吧，菲尔。”</p><p>挂上电话，佩珀望着托尼那张五味杂陈的脸，她没有多说一句话，只是继续点开平板，埋头工作。很长时间，办公室里面只有佩珀翻阅文件和讲电话的声音。直到坐在一旁沙发上的托尼突然像是想通了什么，迅速站了起来。他大步走近佩珀的办公桌，一口喝光了女人桌上的黑咖啡。佩珀抬头看他，一脸就是'你又搞什么飞机？'的表情。</p><p>“佩，告诉我，”托尼说，“如果你是史蒂夫，你会希望我怎么做？现在。”</p><p>托尼在求救。佩珀除了心疼他之外，也不禁露出了一脸'我的孩子终于长大'的欣慰表情。她起身走了过去，在托尼苦恼的脸上亲了一下，像在安慰他。</p><p>“噢托尼，这没什么难。你只要丢弃你的掩饰，丢弃那些夸大又并不有趣的嘲讽。拿出你的真诚告诉史蒂夫，你爱他，你希望成为他唯一的Alpha，这就行了。”</p><p>托尼把脸埋进了佩珀的肩膀，碎念道：“如果史蒂夫拒绝了我，明天你可能会在电视上看见钢铁侠把复仇者基地或是马里布别墅炸了个粉碎，到时候股票为此跌了56个百分比，你能看在我失恋的份上不要用高跟鞋踩死我吗？”</p><p>“拜托，没有人会拒绝你的。”佩珀安慰道，“相信我。”</p><p>托尼没有说话，也没有信心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“别忘记你的约会。”</p><p>“娜，我还是不想跟任何Alpha约会。”</p><p>“好吧，如果美国队长是个不守承诺的人，我其实也不介意取消这个。”</p><p>史蒂夫垂下肩膀盯着手机信息，登时感到脑袋疼痛。他不想和任何Alpha约会，但一时之间也不晓得该如何与托尼破冰。娜塔莎没有勉强他，她知道史蒂夫还没准备好，但她希望他开心，若是依然不愿面对托尼，到处交朋友和其他Alpha出游玩乐也是另一个放松的方法。</p><p>娜塔莎总是提醒他要好好享受生活，享受生活——托尼先前也是这么叮咛他的。史蒂夫轻轻叹息，心想或许他可以妥协一次和其他的Alpha约个会？或许沒有想象中这样的糟糕？又或是——那个Alpha就是托尼？史蒂夫不晓得经过上次的拒绝，托尼还愿意和他谈谈吗？</p><p>史蒂夫陷入沈思，一手翻开手机相簿，点开那张很久以前托尼在工作室里睡着的照片。那个时候的他们都很开心，常常凑在一起做任何事情，托尼总是有办法让他爱上这个崭新的世代，爱上他先进的实验室，酷炫的高科技，还有摆在角落那老派的黑胶唱盘却唱出摇滚乐的节奏。</p><p>史蒂夫很想念托尼，或许心里面早已认定托尼是他唯一的Alpha。也是因为这样，他才会更加严苛地看待这段关系。他希望托尼爱他，撇开那100%的高配对之外能真的爱他。只是，残缺的体质让他得不到这个。</p><p>史蒂夫深呼吸暂时放下手机，暂时将这件事情抛开。他打开衣柜将制服取出，就像平常那样穿上它，并且在脑袋里规划今天的任务，要由哪个Alpha来进行短暂标记他的工作？史蒂夫忽略了内心深处的抵抗，是啊，这只是工作，没有任何让你感到不舒服的，没有——史蒂夫站在镜子前方催眠自己。  </p><p>另一边的娜塔莎正在曼哈顿的某间酒吧，她伪装成为服务生，等待目标的动作，好让她夺取想要的情报数据。娜塔莎在这间酒吧里面逗留了好一阵子，不算高压的任务能让她一心多用。她在吧台旁边和熟客聊天，喝点无伤大雅的小酒，或是和不错的男人或女人跳点舞。她原本以为今晚的盯哨任务就这么的顺利又有点无趣时，怎么知道——她看见了托尼斯塔克莅临了这间小酒馆。该死的，这人能不能别到哪里都惹来骚动？娜塔莎感到莫名的烦躁。</p><p>“嘿美女，”托尼喊住了正在送酒的娜塔莎，“能让我请你喝酒吗？”</p><p>娜塔莎瞪着他，微笑道：“我喝过了，谢谢。然后，请你不要打扰我工作。”</p><p>“双关，我喜欢双关。”托尼像个无赖的酒客掏出钞票，“我就问几个问题就走，不会耽误你太多时间。”</p><p>红发女人放下托盘，扯过了那张钞票，领着托尼进了角落的储藏室。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈搞什么鬼！？”娜塔莎气愤地咒骂，“我在执行任务，史塔克，我真想不到你还是和以前以样幼稚。”</p><p>托尼并不在意娜塔莎的责备，他只是举起双手表示投降。娜塔莎望着储藏室的监视画面，确认目标依然在和某个女人调情，转头开门见山地说：“我猜，你想问史蒂夫的近况？”</p><p>托尼还在思考要不要承认时，娜塔莎继续说道：“托尼，你为什么不干脆拿出你那昂贵的手机，像个男人一样拨电话给他，并且自己问问呢？”</p><p>“我会这么干的！我会！”托尼大声说，“但在那之前，我必须知道史蒂夫是否真的打算和别的Alpha约会？我想确认这是真的，而不是你想故意气我而发的信息！我不想要因为错误的信息搞砸了一切。再次搞砸！”</p><p>似乎听出托尼终于决定主动出击，打破和史蒂夫的僵局，娜塔莎的眼神也没那么的恼怒了。</p><p>“是真的。”她少说了很多细节，不过不重要。</p><p>托尼露出了失望的表情，但很快被掩盖。</p><p>“他开心吗？我是说最近。”</p><p>“哦？你真的想知道他开不开心？”娜塔莎反问道，“我以为你会先警告我，要我停止介绍任何人给他。”</p><p>“如果他开心，为什么我要阻止你？”托尼耸肩，“反正我也只是众多标记他的Alpha之一而已。”</p><p>娜塔莎瞇眼瞪他，抓起架子上的杯垫朝托尼扔了过去。托尼第一时间闪掉了这个，一边夸张地喊：“哦操！你想谋杀我吗？你知道身为间谍加特工，区区一个杯垫也能杀死我的！”</p><p>“你继续喊大声一点，让我的目标知道这间储藏室里面有个间谍。”娜塔莎说，“何况，我要是想杀你就不会只扔杯垫了大天才。你能不能试着别做一个混蛋？”</p><p>托尼揉了揉脸，放缓语气：“好，好。听着，娜，我知道我们平常没有那么要好。但我现在只想要去找史蒂夫，向他诚恳的交流……呃或是说一些内心话什么的。”</p><p>娜塔莎望着他不说话。托尼继续说道：“就像刚刚说的，如果史蒂夫愿意接纳其他的Alpha，我就不会再打扰他了。我虽然是个混蛋，但我确实只想让他开心。”</p><p>娜塔莎对于这番话还算满意，收起了锐利的眼神，语气放软了许多。</p><p>“托尼，史蒂夫并不开心。”</p><p>托尼睁大了眼睛，他不知到底该因为这个信息感到欣喜或是心疼，心情极其复杂。而娜塔莎只觉得小胡子矛盾的的表情让人想发笑。</p><p>“你要知道，让一个Omega开口请求另一个Alpha短暂标记他，并不是那么容易。”娜塔莎缓缓地说，“史蒂夫缺陷的性别体质让他从来不好过，他本来能把这件事情当作是任务的一部分，但你的存在，总让这件事情变得更加困难。”</p><p>托尼蹙着眉毛欲言又止，女人连吐槽这人恋爱时智商过分低落都懒得吐槽。</p><p>“这么说好了，高程度的配对代表了生理或心理上你们是彼此最完美的伴侣。但史蒂夫却无法给予他的Alpha最想要的东西，甚至他必须去请求其他的Alpha短暂标记他。Omega的天性会让他内疚，让他产生罪恶感，但你这天杀的混球不能接受也罢，居然还敢和他吵这个！”</p><p>“我无话可说。”托尼投降道，“这很难控制！但我会想办法克服，我保证。”</p><p>“别跟我保证这个，去跟史蒂夫保证吧。”女人哼了一声，“不过还是恭喜你，你终于肯把丢了一地的智商捡起来了。”</p><p>娜塔莎说毕，一把将托尼扯了过来。她迅速揉乱自己和托尼的头发，扯开了托尼的半边衬衫，然后红唇不断地印在托尼的脸上和脖子上。突如其来的画风一转，让托尼一时半会无法反应过来。</p><p>“心理咨商结束。”娜塔莎咬牙地说，“现在我要干正事。如果你等会走出去没有像是和女服务生打一炮的样子，我发誓我会因为任务失败而用大腿绞死你！”</p><p>“哦没问题！”托尼配合地说，摆出了花花公子的神色，“托尼斯塔克随时都能呈现出打完炮的满足感，绝对不会让你搞砸任务的。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-12(完結)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>华盛顿的夜空布满了星星，在神盾局大楼旁的湖面上倒影一片灿烂的流光。停机坪的昆式战斗机迅速起飞，像是一颗吵杂的流星，陷入漆黑的云层后消失无踪。</p>
<p>夜深了，美国队长正在部署战舰救援任务。他穿着暗色系的潜行服，背上的星盾也被喷成了深黑色。他站在神盾局某间会议室的前方，面色严肃地规划各项细节要点，在场的特战队队员皆全副武装，端坐在位置上专注聆听，每个都像是士兵一样服从，没有任何意见。</p>
<p>“好了，男士们，你们有十五分钟检查装备，完毕后走廊集合。”史蒂夫抬手关闭投影。他望着准备离去的队员们，点名道，“朗姆洛，你留下来。”</p>
<p>朗姆洛点点头，他知道自己为什么被留下来。因为娜塔莎不在这里，山姆也被调派至其他任务。而在特战队里的Alpha也只有朗姆洛和罗林斯的标记能在史蒂夫的脖子上撑过三天。朗姆洛解下肩头的枪枝，玩笑地说：“我说队长，你这次选我不选罗林斯，就不怕我们打起来吗？”</p>
<p>“这是工作。”史蒂夫没看他，只顾着点阅手里的平板，“不是什么争风吃醋。”</p>
<p>“是啊是啊，工作。”朗姆洛附和道，缓缓走向史蒂夫，试探地问，“不过，队长，你决定好要和哪个Alpha约会了吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫看他一眼，有些无奈：“你们能不这么的八卦吗？”</p>
<p>“很难。”朗姆洛笑说，“因为特战队的生活紧张又枯燥，极度需要乐趣。”</p>
<p>“那就去追寻你们的乐趣吧，士兵，放过四零年代的老人家。”</p>
<p>“不，我们除了喜欢追求乐趣之外，大概还有受虐倾向，对于能把Alpha压在地上毒打的Omega，有无可救药的迷恋。”朗姆洛啧了一声，“怎么样？这种说法能让我在任务结束之后，请你喝一杯酒吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫摇摇头：“很抱歉我不喝酒。”</p>
<p>“哦，是因为酒量不好？”</p>
<p>“不，是因为酒量太好。”</p>
<p>朗姆洛笑了一下：“这代表我失败了吗？”</p>
<p>“是。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地点头，“但你可以把这份坚持用在其他人身上。”</p>
<p>“如果我能遇到像你一样性感的Omega，我可以考虑。”朗姆洛耸耸肩，朝他挥了挥手，“来吧，干正事。告诉我，队长，你现在不转过去是想要我抱着你吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫没什么表情，只是抬起手准备把盾牌拆下来。而他抬头看向窗外，登时看见漆黑的夜空中有一颗明亮的火光朝这里直直飞来，金发青年还没时间思考那是什么？窗边随即传来一声巨响，一道金红色的影子就这么破窗而入，玻璃碎片顺着窜进室内的风而溅了一地，唬了史蒂夫好大一跳，然而下一秒神盾局的警铃立刻响亮整栋大楼。</p>
<p>“托，托尼！？”史蒂夫惊讶地喊，差点要把手里的盾牌扔出去。</p>
<p>“嘿？亲爱的。”钢铁侠说，声音听起来有点喘，“你能先帮我解除警铃吗？我不想事情没干成反倒要面对弗瑞那张黑脸，我会吃不下饭的。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫不知道这人到底在搞什么鬼，但他还是使用内线频道通知内政人员，解除警报。而朗姆洛依然站在史蒂夫身旁，紧紧盯着这名窗外飞来的不速之客。</p>
<p>“嘿肌肉男，对，就是你。”托尼指着朗姆洛，“你看不出来我有紧急事件要和美国队长讨论吗？紧急得要死，刻不容缓的那种。我建议你不如先去喝杯咖啡放松一下，别杵在这里当人型广告牌。”</p>
<p>朗姆洛没有说话，也没有立刻离开。那天在酒吧里他就知道美国队长和钢铁侠之间的，嗯，暧昧关系？不过他现在是特战队的队员，所以他只听从美国队长的命令，其他免谈。</p>
<p>“托尼，我现在有要紧的任务要办。”史蒂夫蹙眉道，“有什么等我回来再谈。”</p>
<p>“不！我他妈从纽约飞来不是为了等你任务结束！”托尼大声反驳，随后在面甲里面暗自骂了声该死，他深呼吸，试图让自己表现出友善而不是专程来吵架的。“史蒂夫，给我五分钟就好。我发誓我说完该说的就走，绝对不会耽误你。拜托？”</p>
<p>是听出了托尼语气中的认真，史蒂夫叹气，无法再拒绝托尼。他转头看向朗姆洛，轻声道：“朗姆洛，你先和弟兄们会合，我晚点再——嗯，呼叫你。”</p>
<p>朗姆洛点点头，什么话也没说便走了出去。</p>
<p>史蒂夫看着钢铁侠那身招摇显摆的装甲，他突然有点想念这道金红色飞越曼哈顿天空的景象。但是此时不是个叙旧的好时机，他双手抱胸，耸立的金色眉毛，严肃地像是要面对九头蛇份子。</p>
<p>“老天，刚那人就是神盾局聘雇的特勤队队员？我一定要和弗瑞谈谈，那人看起来就不是个善类，我打赌他肯定是什么地下组织的老大，随时准备挟持航空母舰的飞行员。”</p>
<p>“托尼，你想说什么呢？”金发青年打断他的嘴碎，“你还有四分五十秒。”</p>
<p>托尼应了一声，突然安静下来。他依然待在装甲里面，一边思考自己是不是要走出去？还是继续让面甲掩盖他的眼神或表情。毕竟他是来表达诚意的，但托尼斯塔克的诚意总是很容易让人生气，这大概是他最糟糕的能力之一。</p>
<p>“托尼？”没得到回应，史蒂夫再道，“说话，我赶时间。”</p>
<p>托尼就这么穿着装甲，徒步走到史蒂夫面前。他伸出手甲，轻轻抓住史蒂夫抱紧的手臂，冰凉的指头在上面摩挲。史蒂夫望着它，面甲那两道银光彷佛就是托尼的眼睛，但却充满了隔阂，更让他猜不透托尼到底想做什么？而托尼选择了最不会让人生气的开场白。</p>
<p>“别跟任何Alpha约会。”托尼停顿一会，咳了一声，“呃，我是说——史蒂夫，我很想你。”</p>
<p>金发青年眨眨眼，表情从严谨的美国队长，松懈成为史蒂夫罗杰斯，这让托尼松了一口气。</p>
<p>“Okay？”史蒂夫有点无奈，“你破窗而入，惊动警铃就是为了告诉我这个吗？”</p>
<p>“不，还有，当然还有别的。”托尼深呼吸，天才般的脑袋正在组织语言。“听着，史蒂夫，我只想说，我现在不是你的Alpha，以及过去的三个月又五天我都不是你的Alpha，但自从那天过后——我每天想念你想得快要发疯了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的蓝色眼睛装进了喜色，他垂下眼似乎想掩饰情绪，但抿紧的嘴唇微微上扬而暴露了心情。这些小细节托尼都没有错过，促使他鼓起勇气继续说。</p>
<p>“我们之间除了那完美的高配对吸引力之外，肯定还有别的。但我不知道该怎么证明这个，我想要你做我的Omega，即使无法与你在生理上缔结关系，我不在乎。我只要能做你心里认定的那一个就够了。”</p>
<p>托尼伸出手，抚摸史蒂夫的后颈，语气是青年从没听过的温柔：“我很抱歉，我应该早点理解你的难处。如果你愿意，我会主动每天在你身上留下印记，尽我所能让你不需要因为任务而请求别的Alpha标记你。当然，如果真的迫不得已，我也会克制自己不要在看见你脖子上挂着别人的咬痕时，当一个混蛋。我——”</p>
<p>托尼突然又不说话了。史蒂夫茫然地望着他，蓝色眼睛闪着期待与赧然。</p>
<p>“我爱你。以及我希望能成为参与你人生的那个人。”</p>
<p>话语落尽，史蒂夫的眼睛美得就像蓝宝石，倒映室内的灯光。而托尼看见他发红的耳根和眼尾，还有上下起伏的胸膛来判断史蒂夫对于这番话的……反应？好极了，史蒂夫的反应毫无波澜，使得托尼更加没有被接纳心意的自信。两个人互相凝望许久，嗯，应该说托尼单方面望着他，因为史蒂夫只能看见那面金色的面甲。冗长的沉默让等待成为了煎熬，逼得托尼顶着忐忑的心情，缓缓收回触碰史蒂夫的那只手甲。</p>
<p>“你，说完了吗？”</p>
<p>冷冰冰的询问，托尼自嘲地笑了一下：“说完了。”</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>好？好什么？托尼不明白这句好是我懂了？还是你快滚的意思？就在他悲惨地胡思乱想，想着自己应该要从破碎的窗户飞出去，还是从正门出去时，史蒂夫离开了他的身前，缓缓走到会议室的门口处，将半开的大门关闭起来，顺道锁住它。</p>
<p>完毕后，史蒂夫走了回去，站在钢铁侠面前拿下背后的盾牌，将它轻轻搁在桌上。史蒂夫动作缓慢地解开了颈处的制服暗扣，敞开了半边白皙的锁骨和颈部皮肤，这道充满性暗示的风景让托尼满头问号，一时半会还无法解读完成。</p>
<p>“你还在等什么？托尼。”史蒂夫双手插腰，“还是你要我把朗姆洛喊回来，让他标记我吗？”</p>
<p>“不！”托尼忿忿地喊，“你他妈在想什么？”</p>
<p>“你他妈才在想什么？我需要我的Alpha标记我，现在！”金发青年喊了一声，彷佛耐性一下子消耗殆尽了，“托尼斯塔克，我发誓你再不从那个铁罐子里面走出来让我看见你的脸，我就立刻徒手撕烂你这身漂亮的西装！”</p>
<p>“哦我的老天！这是我听过最性感的威胁。”</p>
<p>下一秒，钢铁装甲开启，穿着白衬衫和马甲的托尼就这么走了出来。他迫不急待敞开双臂将史蒂夫紧紧按在怀里，用力地将人压在墙壁上。而史蒂夫因为终于看见托尼本人，整个人明亮了起来，更是同样热情地扣住他的脖子。Omega急迫的信息素就像开了闸门，团团将托尼包围。他们毫无犹豫地疯狂地吻着对方，大力舔咬对方的嘴唇，互不相让地把舌头伸进对方嘴里，粗暴地掐着对方的脸或是肩膀，像在宣泄这三个月又五天当中过于压抑的想念。</p>
<p>“托尼……托尼……”史蒂夫急躁地回应，“我想念你，非常非常想念你。”</p>
<p>“我当然也是——哦操，你的信息素他妈的怎么了？”托尼咬牙切齿地说，“我肯定有天会被你的信息素弄死，上帝啊，老天爷……”</p>
<p>托尼欣喜到快要死掉，他不断要求史蒂夫继续喊他的名字，告诉对方自己的爱意和思念，更是懊悔没有早点想明白，或许就不必活受这么长的折磨了。</p>
<p>他们抱在一起吻了好久，激动地交换唾液，即使嘴唇红肿发麻也不想停下来，两人本来整齐的头发和衣服都被搞得乱糟糟的。托尼因为史蒂夫爆涨的信息素而硬得像石头，然而罪魁祸首却毫无意识，只顾着把手放进托尼的衬衫里面乱摸，甚至抬起右腿缠在托尼的腰上，缓缓蹭着他。哦我的天啊，这可太刺激了，黑发Alpha简直要被怀里这性感的Omega逼疯了，就在他低吼着，脑袋里出现把人压在桌上的狂妄想法时，会议室的门被人敲了两下。</p>
<p>“队长，集合了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫这才回过神来，有些慌张地推开了托尼。但这个举动让托尼很不满意，下一秒他又黏了回来，继续掐着史蒂夫的下巴，亲吻他。</p>
<p>“托尼……我必须要走了。”</p>
<p>“不！见鬼的我恨这个！”托尼崩溃地喊，“这操蛋的世界偶尔让它自我毁灭一次也没什么不好。留下来宝贝，你不会知道我有多想你，拜托别这个时候离开我，这太残忍了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫笑了出来，补偿似地多亲了托尼好几下：“说什么傻话。”</p>
<p>托尼无奈地叹气，脑袋搁在史蒂夫的肩膀上，紧紧地抱住他：“这不是一场梦吧，你会不会完成任务之后就失去记忆，不记得今天的事了。”</p>
<p>金发青年真是佩服小胡子的想象力，他抓起托尼的手按在后颈处，轻声在他耳边呢喃道：“那你还不赶紧标记我？托尼，我发誓我会在两周之内完成这项讨人厌的任务，回到你身边让你知道，我还是你的。”</p>
<p>托尼眨眨眼，感觉心脏快要从胸腔跳出来了：“我都不知道你这么会哄人。”</p>
<p>“我的Alpha，”史蒂夫贴近了托尼的怀抱，紧紧地没有缝隙，蓝眼睛里充满了渴望，“标记我，拜托。我需要你的信息素，给我你的信息素。”</p>
<p>托尼瞇着眼睛：“这种请求除了我之外，绝对不可以对第二个人说。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫想回答一句好。但托尼收紧了双臂，亲吻他敏感的后颈处，登时让他发麻了头皮，什么话也说不出来了。托尼就这么轻轻吻着Omega的腺体，闻着他独有的味道，将温热的呼吸洒在那片白皙的皮肤上。没一会，伸出舌头，舔着他。</p>
<p>“托尼……”史蒂夫发出一声呻吟，紧紧扯着他的衬衫，“别玩了……”</p>
<p>“我以后都会这样吻你，我会吻遍你的全身，在你求我的时候，将任何你想要的，放进你的身体里。”</p>
<p>过于露骨和拨撩的情话可超出了金发青年的承受范围，他只能把脸埋进Alpha的颈窝，点点头像在催促对方赶紧动作。下一秒，黑发Alpha终于如愿以偿，张嘴用力地咬破史帝夫的腺体，把信息素都灌进他的身体里。史蒂夫颤抖了一下，挨着托尼的肩膀，支撑他再次发软的双腿。两个人额头抵着对方，忍不住再次流连彼此的嘴唇。</p>
<p>“回来，给你电话？”</p>
<p>“嗯？哦对，咳，回来给我电话。”</p>
<p>“好的。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫扣回了制服的暗扣，快速将盾牌背在后背。他深呼吸抚平浑身的燥热，在准备开门时，选择转过头去，轻轻将柔软的嘴唇贴在托尼的嘴唇上。那双弯起的蓝眼睛满是爱意，在托尼还来不及回应之前，史蒂夫已经转身，他带着托尼给的标记，挺直腰背走出门口，朗声说道：“出发了，各位。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫终于看清楚那辆列车的另外一边。</p>
<p>他看见娜塔莎，布鲁斯，克林特和索尔。当然，还有那一道本来模糊不清的影子，他渗着威士忌和咖啡的香味。那是他的Alpha，他的托尼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小彩蛋：</p>
<p>托尼在等待史蒂夫出任务的第二天，发现美国队长居然在出任务的时候使用推特！？这样的行为有点不太专业，但主页上大剌剌的写着一段文字，让所有人阅读过的人都不在乎专业这档事了。而第一时间看见的托尼忍不住在基地里面鬼吼欢呼大喊三次我爱小翅膀，更是抱着笨笨跳起了华尔兹。如此诡异的行为让贾维斯差点就要联系托尼的心理医生，还好他的主人阻止了它，并且说一切都很好，还把史蒂夫的推特分享给贾维斯欣赏，上面写着：</p>
<p>“我爱你，小罐头。很抱歉当时太紧张走得太急没有第一时间告诉你。”</p>
<p>托尼把这篇推转载在自己的主页，并且放了一张装甲炸裂的烟火图片。可想而知，复仇者们都留了言。从一开始的恭喜或祝福你们，到后来歪楼的讨论托尼的'罐头'到底是大还是小。当然除了史蒂夫之外，没人真的想知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-13(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼正在做着见不得光的事情，并且他控制不了自己。</p>
<p>这周以来，托尼强行骇入神盾局的内部服务器，第N次擅自查询美国队长的任务进度。寇森的警告毫无作用，因为托尼已经再次把寇森的号码拉黑了。不过这样的恶劣举动倒是让托尼接到了弗瑞的电话，那人阴森地威胁他停止手边干的任何事情，否则他要就把史蒂夫调去欧洲，让托尼半年之内都别想看见美国队长的一根金毛。</p>
<p>“操你！这是个无耻的威吓！”<br/>
“无耻两个字我送还给你了，再见。”</p>
<p>弗瑞挂断电话，托尼迫不得已必须停止骚扰神盾局的服务器，它终于能够正常运作而不会系统过载。烦躁的托尼只好转为骚扰其他任何看得见的人，比如布鲁斯，克林特，又或是索尔。这些人不停地听托尼抱怨，抱怨神盾局虐待美国队长，抱怨世界太操蛋整天毁灭，抱怨午餐太难吃或是电视节目太难看。基本上没人把他的疯言疯语放在心上，大家都知道眼前这个Alpha只是因为过于思念Omega而产生了过多的焦虑。而且这些症状只要在看见史蒂夫之后，立刻不药而愈。没事的。</p>
<p>是啊，没事的。因为托尼在逼疯任何人之间，他会先被自己逼疯。</p>
<p>没办法，谁让托尼在隐忍了三个月又五天后，终于鼓起一百万分的勇气告白成功，当下的托尼除了和史蒂夫吻成一团，再咬他一口之外，连好好坐下来和史蒂夫谈心聊天的时间都没有。他的Omgea就这么头也不回，带着他的标记和盾牌离开了纽约。世界上还有比这个更难熬的事情吗？托尼不知道。</p>
<p>而另外一边的史蒂夫，他在专注执行任务的当下，心无旁骛，彷佛一点也没受感情事影响。但在空档时，金发青年只要想起托尼前几日的告白，想起那些令人眼红心跳的吻和拥抱，他都会忍不住露出连自己也没注意的腼腆笑容。这样的细节没逃过朗姆洛的眼睛，毕竟在原先的计划之中，史蒂夫在这三天内都应当是他的Omega，怎么知道计划赶不上变化，天外不只会飞来一笔，还会飞来金红色的钢铁侠。</p>
<p>于是，当史蒂夫从会议室里面红着脸走出走廊时，朗姆洛当下还以为自己看见一颗闪亮亮的太阳！？史蒂夫浑身上下都是托尼斯塔克的气味，以及Omega本身神色明亮的不可思议。论谁都看得出来美国队长很高兴，很快乐——可想而知，钢铁侠终于像个他妈的男人，把全美国最性感要命的Omega给拿下了。除了值得庆贺之外，朗姆洛还有那么一点点的忌妒？好吧，这是Alpha的天性，并不代表朗姆洛喜欢美国队长。嗯，大概吧。所以現在，史蒂夫依然笑得就像带着光圈的天使，而朗姆洛终究没忍住多说了几句，想要借机戏弄史蒂夫，或是刻意让他紧张。</p>
<p>“恭喜你，队长，”朗姆洛正在整理枪枝，抬头看他，“你的Alpha终于想通了。”<br/>
史蒂夫微微笑没有说话。<br/>
“不过劝你一句，”朗姆洛说，“像你这种四零年代来的保守分子，还是别太保守，这会吓跑你的那玩世不恭，习惯花天酒地的Alpha。”<br/>
金发青年不认同地说：“托尼不是那种人。”<br/>
“哦我没兴趣知道斯塔克是哪种人。”男人调侃地说，“我只是以Alpha的立场给你一些建议。我们向来很注重地盘意识，以及有他妈的难以控制的占有欲。当然，你的体质特殊，想必那人也早有心理准备。是吗？”<br/>
史蒂夫沉默一会：“你想说什么呢？朗姆洛。”<br/>
朗姆洛笑了一下：“我只是想告诉你，少了完整的缔结关系，Alpha很容易被其他的Omega吸引。意思就是你必须拿出能满足对方的东西，好好让对方乖乖待在你身边。”<br/>
“……你指的不会是——性吧？”金发青年蹙眉，迟疑道，“你的意思是，要我用性来让托尼安定下来？”<br/>
“我没这么说。”朗姆洛耸耸肩，“但你可以这么想。”<br/>
史蒂夫瞇眼看他，冷漠的眼神看不出任何一丝情绪：“朗姆洛，我不知道你为何要告诉我这些，但我想你不安好心。”<br/>
朗姆洛低声地笑了出来，似乎不想否认自己的目的被看穿。而好长一段时间，史蒂夫那双湛蓝色的眼睛盯得他浑身发毛，好像戏弄美国队长是一件十恶不赦的事情，必须要下地狱似的。朗姆洛咳了两声，似乎抑制不住心里头一丝丝的愧疚？于是，就在他想要开口道个歉，说自己其实是胡说八道之前，他居然看见美国队长露出了困惑且无助的眼神。</p>
<p>“这是真的吗？朗姆洛。”史蒂夫轻声问，“少了完整的缔结关系，Alpha很容易被其他的Omega吸引？”<br/>
朗姆洛眨眨眼睛，突然不晓得该如何回答。<br/>
史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，认真地询问道：“所以我应该，更要向对方坦白我的身体状况，或是，更加主动一点，对吗？”<br/>
哦我的老天爷，朗姆洛敢发誓，他在过去的每一天当中，从来不觉得美国队长像个Omega，但此时此刻，他确实是一个有点敏感但又很勇敢的Omega，而且还他妈的可爱得要人命。</p>
<p>朗姆洛摀着脸，觉得自己没救了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>纽约曼哈顿，复仇者基地仍然在漆黑的夜色里亮着灯火。</p>
<p>等待的过程该死的有够煎熬，像托尼这种毫无耐心的个性，也只能尽可能让自己忙碌起来，不要满脑子都是他的Omega，满脑子都是史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫。这很难办到，所以托尼只能用一大堆的工作砸死自己，让自己淹没在实验室里面，并且在七天内打造了三十具钢铁战甲，打破了他的最佳纪录。</p>
<p>就在等待的第八天，托尼在实验室里迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，直到他突然感受到异样的放松和欣喜在胸前漾开——好欸，调皮的精神链结又出现了！托尼登时从地板跳了起来，大喊一声，老天爷啊，我的Omgea终于要回来了！</p>
<p>托尼迫不急待，准备跳进装甲里面飞去神盾局时，他反倒冷静了下来。因为托尼害怕见到史蒂夫时自己会过于激动，激动到在弗瑞面前舌吻美国队长，何况这几天神盾局上下已经快被托尼斯塔克烦死了，他敢保证若是再惹毛弗瑞，肯定会被一枪射穿脑袋，并且毁尸灭迹。于是，托尼深呼吸口气，选择发信息给史蒂夫。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，我知道你回来了，忙完给我电话。”</p>
<p>不过托尼还没等到这封信息已读，史蒂夫已经乘着昆氏战斗机，降落在复仇者的停机坪。史蒂夫背着盾牌，快速地进入基地，输入权限踏进实验室时，他看见他的Alpha趴在实验室的地板上，手里握着手机，面色严肃地盯着它，好像它里面住着一只怪兽。直到贾维斯主动告知托尼门口有人，他才发现他思念许久的伴侣近在呎尺。</p>
<p>“呃？”托尼爬起身子，“你的检讨报告我比想象中还要快速？”<br/>
“不，”史蒂夫摇头，看起来有点歉疚，“我把这个工作交给朗姆洛了……”<br/>
“哦，这样挺好，”小胡子点点头，“让你底下的人学会怎么和弗瑞这个虐待狂沟通，你会轻松很多的，绝对。”<br/>
史蒂夫笑了一下：“你刚是在忙吗？那我先回……”<br/>
“忙啥呢？什么也没有。”托尼赶紧走了过去，“我在等你回复我信息。”<br/>
金发青年掏出手机，按了几下：“抱歉，我还没开机。因为我只想要赶紧回来。”</p>
<p>手机的屏幕亮了起来，上面的桌布是托尼的反应堆。史蒂夫曾说这东西很美，忍不住给它拍了张照片，保存在相簿里。托尼就这么盯着史蒂夫，看着他过于纤长的睫毛在空气中绽放，感到浑身上下都暖洋洋的。明明前几天他还在思考等史蒂夫完成任务回来之后，他要做些什么让对方开心，不过现在，他只想先好好抱着他，其他之后再说。于是，托尼伸手将史蒂夫揽进臂弯之中，亲吻他有点乱糟糟的头发。史蒂夫笑了一下，同样紧紧扣着对方的腰际。</p>
<p>“我脏死了，”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我应该先去洗个澡再来的。”<br/>
“谁在乎这个？”托尼说，“虽然你现在闻起来就像是飞弹外加地雷的刺鼻味道，我也不会嫌弃你，而我很高兴你和我一样着急，排除万难第一时间回来……”<br/>
史蒂夫在托尼还在碎碎念时，倾身吻了他一下。而小胡子眨眨眼，终于闭嘴了。史蒂夫没有说话，他张嘴继续吻着托尼，轻轻描绘他的唇线，直到托尼的舌头滑进他嘴里，温柔地与他交缠起来。</p>
<p>“我不想脏兮兮地让你吻我，”史蒂夫喘息说，“但我比你想象中还要希望你能赶紧吻我。”<br/>
“我会的，蜜糖。”托尼说，继续吻着青年，“我会去做任何你想要我做的事情……”</p>
<p>托尼吻着他的脸颊，鬓角，延伸至敏感的耳根。他熟稔地为他解下背后的盾牌，一手抚摸史蒂夫的后颈处，不一会，凑上前去舔弄那道属于他的标记。史蒂夫便乖乖地伏在他的肩膀上，任由他的Alpha像在检查他是不是还属于他。没一会，托尼张嘴再次咬破了他的腺体，替他补上新的痕迹。史蒂夫感到些许的疼痛，但身体得到了更多的信息素，让他整个人都充盈起来，让他像是托尼的，属于他的，毫无疑问。</p>
<p>“我先去洗个澡……”史蒂夫轻声说，“然后换上便服，大概是那件上面印着Q版钢铁侠的T恤。”<br/>
托尼不晓得史蒂夫为什么要说这个，但他还是想起了什么：“哦就是上回克林特从巴西买回来的纪念品？”<br/>
“对。”史蒂夫点点头，盯着托尼又垂下眼睛，欲言又止，“如果你想，托尼，我不介意你等会进到我房里，把它脱下来。”<br/>
“啊？”托尼露出了贾维斯认为它被创造以来最愚蠢的表情，“你说什么？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫弯起眼睛笑了出来。这句充满性暗示的话语是他从电影里面看到的，他忍不住用在托尼身上，是因为想知道对方会有什么反应，又或者是前几天朗姆洛说的那些话，让他觉得自己应该要多些主动，增进彼此的亲密感。只不过托尼立刻傻掉的反应完全超出史蒂夫的预期。</p>
<p>“如果你不想，我也不会生气。”青年装作正经严肃，“我会继续穿着那件Q版的钢铁侠，待在健身房里面一整天，直到那件白色的T恤完全被汗水浸溼……”<br/>
“该死的，谁说我不想？”托尼没好气地把人拉回怀里，“你是故意这么说来刺激你的Alpha？你是想谋杀我吗史蒂夫罗杰斯？你知道我现在有多么易燃吗？你随便几句我都有可能会兴奋地烧起来，混蛋！”</p>
<p>金发青年笑了出来，捧着对方的脸再次和他接吻。此起彼落的笑声从实验室的门口传到了起居室，成功让待在里面的队友们纷纷做出呕吐的动作。但这对情侣们不在乎，他们继续在实验室门口肆无忌惮地亲吻对方。而史蒂夫努力地阻止对方要他别去洗澡，又或是一起洗澡的邀请。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-14(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚些时候，史蒂夫洗过了澡，确实套上那件印着Q版钢铁侠的白色T恤。他本想直接去找托尼，但贾维斯告诉他，那人正在实验室里和佩珀通电话，讨论商务要事。史蒂夫想了想，决定不打扰他，径自走到厨房里，打算先煮点东西来填饱有些饥饿的肚子。哦——他看见了娜塔莎。她刚结束神盾局的任务，正在厨房里面煮泡面呢。于是史蒂夫凑了过去，朝她一笑。</p>
<p>“可以分我一点吗？”<br/>
“当然。”</p>
<p>红发女人没看他，上扬的语调说明她的心情还不错。虽然她看起来有点疲倦，身上还穿着特工制服，以及有点乱糟糟的头发，不过那双绿眼睛充满了好奇，抬头仔细地盯着史蒂夫看，好像他脑袋上开出了一朵花。惹得史蒂夫不解地询问：“怎么了？”<br/>
“没什么，”娜塔莎勾勾嘴角，“只是替你高兴，以朋友的立场。”<br/>
史蒂夫微笑道：“谢谢？”</p>
<p>娜塔莎拍拍他的肩膀，和史蒂夫一起把宵夜端出了厨房，两人一同坐在餐桌上吃了起来。他们坐得很靠近，时不时交头接耳，低声谈论以及轻盈的笑声充斥着整个空间。娜塔莎弯着眼睛，装作严肃地告诉史帝夫，若是托尼欺负了他，她绝对会为他出气，并且使用大腿夹爆他的脑袋。史蒂夫说不会的，谁欺负谁还很难说呢。</p>
<p>“我想也是，但你千万别理会朗姆洛说的那些话，”娜塔莎伸出手梳理史蒂夫柔软的金发，洞察的能力总是能让史蒂夫惊讶，“他只是见不得你好，企图让你忐忑不安，没别的。”<br/>
金发青年笑了一下，垂下眼睛：“我知道。不过没关系，毕竟我的身体确实不是正常的Omega，但我能克服这个。”</p>
<p>只有娜塔莎能听出金发青年话语中的掩饰和逞强，即使只有一点点，她也能捕捉到。不过她体贴地没有戳破，反而缓缓站起身子，拥抱了史蒂夫的肩膀。金发青年没有闪躲和挣扎，乖乖地坐在椅子上，接纳娜塔莎给予的安慰。可惜这个拥抱持续不到五秒，托尼突然出现在门口，并且出声打断了这两个人的美好友谊。</p>
<p>“好吧，我不想做一个斤斤计较的男人，”托尼说，“但是，娜特，你这么抱着我的男朋友，让我有那么一点不太高兴。”<br/>
娜塔莎抬头看他，刻意在离开史蒂夫之前，亲吻他的金发，并且笑得不怀好意。<br/>
“你的男朋友是个小气鬼。”她轻声在史蒂夫耳边说道。<br/>
金发青年笑了出来，托尼还来不及多说几句，娜塔莎便早他一步离开了餐厅，大概是不想要被这两个人闪瞎眼或是其他什么她不想知道的。托尼自讨没趣，但看着史蒂夫朝他微笑，方才心里面微微的不愉快便烟消云散了。</p>
<p>“你忙完了吗？”史蒂夫说。<br/>
“嗯？”托尼困惑地歪着脑袋，“你这句话的意思是，你在等我？”<br/>
“当然。”史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，“我不该这么做吗？”<br/>
托尼走了过去，伸手将他从椅子上拉起来：“你应该，并且你等到了，然后呢？”<br/>
“然后……”史蒂夫下意识地看了身上的T恤，“……到我房里？”<br/>
托尼把他揽进臂弯，亲吻他的耳畔：“当然好，但你可以说得再肯定一点。”<br/>
“好吧。”金发青年装作正经，红润的耳根却出卖了他，“请问，史塔克先生，你愿意到我房里吗？”<br/>
“非常愿意。”托尼吻着他，“但我想知道，到你房里后，我应该做些什么？”<br/>
“你可以做任何你想做的。”史蒂夫轻声说，“但如果你完全不想做些什么，我也无所谓。”<br/>
“啧，后面那句话是多余的，扫兴极了。”<br/>
“我还真是抱歉。”史蒂夫笑了出来，轻轻扯着托尼的领带，随后一步一步向后走去，“那你还来吗？”<br/>
充满性暗示的举止让托尼的裤裆有点紧，他咳了两声，赶紧跟上Omega的步伐：“我绝对得去，因为不去的话，我会立刻因为过于兴奋而死在厨房里。”<br/>
“这听起来是个糟糕的死法？”<br/>
“糟糕透了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>托尼确实来到了史蒂夫的房间。房间里空旷又干净，彷佛没人住过似的。没办法，因为史蒂夫的私人物品还在神盾局的宿舍里面，当然，他会找时间把东西搬回来的，但绝对不是今天。因为现在，史蒂夫和托尼一同坐在床边，双双沉醉在彼此美好的吻里面。</p>
<p>托尼吻着他的Omega，闻见了他身上充满沐浴乳香味，还有一点点属于自己的信息素，和大海的味道融合在一起。黑发Alpha缓缓把手伸进史蒂夫的衣服里面，轻轻抚摸这具年轻且健美的躯体，像在品尝，每一寸的肌肤和肌肉都不想放过。直到，托尼的指尖停留在Omega的背部，触及了一道一道粗糙的伤痕，便立刻将他飞出脑袋的意识抓了回来。</p>
<p>“这是什么？”<br/>
“嗯？”史蒂夫回神，低头看去才知道托尼在问什么，“没什么，只是摔了一下。”</p>
<p>黑发Alpha不太满意对方这么无所谓的态度，他吸口气暂时压下自己双腿间的欲望，并且命令让贾维斯操纵笨笨送医药箱过来。</p>
<p>“只是小伤，没什么的。”<br/>
“用你的超级士兵脑袋瓜想一下，如果这样的伤出现在我身上，你也会认为这没什么？”<br/>
史蒂夫没再说话，只是把衣服掀到了胸口，乖乖坐在床上让托尼为他上药。<br/>
“我想我必须接管你的制服设计，神盾局的研发简直烂透了。”<br/>
“如果你有时间的话，”史蒂夫说，“我不介意。”<br/>
托尼在心里打定了主意，随后拿起干净的纱布为史蒂夫包扎伤口。史蒂夫觉得这个举动有点多余，因为这种程度的伤口不用两天就痊愈了，不过既然托尼坚持要这么干，他也没意见。</p>
<p>“好啦，”托尼满意地说，“你看起来就像是个漂亮的礼物。”<br/>
青年笑了一下：“所以你现在不是来脱衣服的，是来拆礼物的？”<br/>
“你的想象力太贫瘠了，蜜糖。”托尼亲吻他的嘴，“你知道有很多事情，不需要脱衣服也可以做。”<br/>
“哦，”史蒂夫认真地问，“那你打算示范一下吗？还是你会绅士地等我的伤复原才做？”<br/>
“你想要哪一个？”托尼凑近他，大眼睛里有一颗明亮的光，“我完全能配合。”<br/>
史蒂夫挑挑眉毛：“把问题不断丢给我决定，完全不像是你的作风。”<br/>
“我是尊重你，”小胡子撇撇嘴，“我得知道你的想法。我虽然过去的风评不是那么好，但对于你，我也不是非得干那档事不可，你明白我说的吗？你……”<br/>
“我明白，”史蒂夫插口道，“只是在那之前，我想跟你说一点事情。”</p>
<p>金发青年过于严肃的眼神让托尼紧张，好像是准备发布作战计划的美国队长，充满了距离感。</p>
<p>“呃，不要告诉我你反悔了？你不想要跟我在一起什么的……不过我能理解，毕竟我不算是一个好伴侣，而你——”<br/>
“托尼，”史蒂夫无奈地喊他，“闭嘴，听我说。”<br/>
“好，”托尼点点头，“听你说。”<br/>
“我……”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，托尼注意到他的耳根胀红，整个人看起来有些羞臊。“我跟你认知的Omega不太一样。”<br/>
“我当然知道，这还需要再提醒吗？”<br/>
“不，我的意思是……”史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇，“我没有Omega的任何特点。我不会发情，不能生孩子，嗯，我的身体也无法在，在兴奋的时候……为你做好准备。”<br/>
最后一句话，金发青年说得断断续续，让托尼听得有点吃力。他努力地使用天才般的智商理解这段话：“呃你的意思是，你也不会——嗯，自行产生……润滑？”<br/>
史蒂夫有点艰难地点点头。<br/>
“哦？”小胡子耸耸肩，轻松地说，“这很好解决，我不明白这有什么好担心的。”<br/>
“托尼……”史蒂夫揉了揉脸，“如果你有任何迟疑，那我们就不必做到那种程度，我不想……让你失望。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“我是认真的，”史蒂夫蹙眉，急忙解释道，“我无法进入发情期等同于你无法成结，你不能标记我，而我也不会湿淋淋的。所以，我想我很难承受在床上遭受自己的Alpha失落的眼神或是……”<br/>
托尼终于感受到了他的Omega的焦虑和紧张，以及一颗忐忑不安的心脏。让他忍不住掐住那人的脸，直接打断他滔滔不绝的话语。“老天，我真不知道你的脑袋瓜里都在装什么？你说的这些我他妈一点也不在乎。”<br/>
“可是……”<br/>
“没有可是。”托尼的大眼睛里有那么点愠怒，“我爱的是你，史蒂夫，不是那些Omega的特质！谁他妈在乎你会不会湿会不会生孩子？”<br/>
史蒂夫有些无辜地眨眨眼睛。<br/>
“你是特别的，我会接受。但你自己也得接受。”<br/>
托尼认真地说，像是一道温柔且不容怀疑的命令。史蒂夫登时感到Alpha的信息素包围了他，让他充满了安全和和温暖，本来紧绷的肩膀也缓缓放松下来。托尼继续捏捏他的脸，勾勾嘴角：“除了这些还有其他的问题吗？亲爱的美国队长。”<br/>
美国队长摇摇头。<br/>
“那好，”托尼露出了笑，命令道，“贾维斯，给爸爸带一点辅助工具过来，你知道放在哪里。”<br/>
“好的先生。”</p>
<p>托尼一把将史蒂夫压在床铺上，用力地吻着他，一只手毫不犹豫地揉着对方的翘挺的臀部。“蜜糖，我现在就让你知道，即使你不是Omega，我也会让你又湿又软，脑袋里除了渴望我操你之外，再也没有别的。”</p>
<p>黑发Alpha发出了史蒂夫从未感应到的强势信息素，铺天盖地而来，登时让他喉咙发紧，口干舌燥。可惜史蒂夫的身体无法因为Alpha猛烈的信息素而进入发情，但他能感应到由托尼那端传来强大的占有和无止尽的欲望。这是他想要的，即使他害怕自己的身体无法满足他的Alpha，但史蒂夫再也不在乎了。他连忙点点头，抱住托尼的肩膀，主动且热情地回吻他，一边解开托尼身上的白色衬衫，并且打开双腿，攀住托尼的腰际。</p>
<p>“好，听你的。”青年沙哑地说，“我想要这个，我想要你刚才说的这个。你会给我的对吧？托尼。”<br/>
托尼吻着他，在他耳边呢喃：“我会给你任何你想要的一切，甚至更多。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>房间的灯光被调成了暗黄色，但依然能够看见史蒂夫白皙的皮肤染上了一片红润的色泽。史蒂夫身上那件Q版钢铁侠的T恤，如愿以偿地被托尼扔到了地板上。他健美的躯体就像拥有无限的引力，促使托尼在上面留下了无数个记号，并且不停地舔着他的胸前，逗弄那双敏感的肉粒。史蒂夫的呼吸厚重起来，双腿之间早已硬得发烫。然而压在他身上的Alpha，就是有办法让他更硬更烫。</p>
<p>托尼亲吻着他，如先前所言，吻遍了史蒂夫的全身，不过花花公子在他双腿之间特别照顾，仔细耐心地把史蒂夫的老二整根舔得湿漉漉，但却恶劣地不一口含住他，逼得史蒂夫呻吟里混着痛苦，忍不住想伸手撸动自己，不过他的手却被托尼狠狠咬了一口。</p>
<p>“唔……托尼……别这样。”<br/>
“不，管好你的手。”</p>
<p>托尼的双手揉弄史蒂夫的臀部，没一会施点力气抬了起来。他埋进去一路从臀缝间舔到后穴。史蒂夫浑身颤抖，忍不住大声呻吟出来，双手紧紧揪着被单，彷佛下一秒就要将被单撕碎。托尼那根温热滑溜的舌头不断地舔弄后面的皱褶，更试图挤压入侵，把穴口弄得湿答答且渐渐松软。史蒂夫舒服地头昏脑胀，呼吸紊乱不堪，他前端的老二不停流出透明的汁液，一滩一滩的沾湿了他的腹部。而他从来不知道自己的前面会这么的湿⋯⋯</p>
<p>“蜜糖，你能闻到自己身上的味道吗？就像草莓蛋糕。”</p>
<p>托尼在他耳边呢喃，一边将两根沾满润滑的指头插了进去。史蒂夫紧紧地抱着他，双腿不由自主为他敞开，只想要托尼再给他多一点。托尼当然会这么做，他的指头毫不客气在甬道里面捣弄，抽插的水声让史蒂夫难为情地吻着他的Alpha，更是无意识地挺起臀部，配合托尼的节奏，在那双指头上操着自己。</p>
<p>“你辣透了，宝贝。”托尼吻着他，“你是第一次做这个吗？”<br/>
“你，唔啊——你想听实话吗？”<br/>
托尼喘了一下：“哦算了，别告诉我。当我没问。”</p>
<p>托尼发誓他绝对没有什么处子癖好，但他就是希望自己会是史蒂夫的第一个，好吧，这就是该死的处子情节，以前花花公子绝对不会有的情节，妈的，他又不是四零年代的保守份子，在意这个干啥？蠢毙了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫热情地抱着托尼的脖子：“我是⋯⋯第一次做这个，唔嗯——如果你真的想知道。”<br/>
“真的？”托尼有些激动地问，“从来没有让人把手指放进去？”<br/>
身体里的指头不断磨辗史蒂夫的前列腺，不禁让他大声呻吟出来，整个人汗湿地像是从水里捞出来一样。<br/>
“是的……”史蒂夫忍不住握住托尼同样硬得要死的老二，上下搓揉，眼睛里充满渴望，“托尼，我希望你能赶紧把手指以外的东西放进来……求你。”</p>
<p>托尼被史蒂夫的恳求逼得兴奋无比，他终于抽出指头，将史蒂夫的双腿架在肘弯，一个挺身便把老二插进史蒂夫紧致的小洞里。突然被撑开让史蒂夫登时扬高了脑袋，但浑身上下都得到了满足。托尼忍不住低声喊了出来，因为阴茎被史蒂夫紧紧包覆的感觉他妈的太美好了。而在他身底下的Omega的信息素就像冲破堤防的洪水，即便被托尼短暂标记也无法阻止它的失控。</p>
<p>空气里充满了混合的信息素，浓烈地彷佛一点就会燃烧。黑发Alpha被身底下过于性感的青年逼得陷入情欲的狂热，他掐着史蒂夫的肩膀，摆动腰杆大力地操着他。粗长的阴茎就这样撞进史蒂夫的身体里，来回摩擦，在迅速捣弄之中把过多的快感都塞进他们的身体里。史蒂夫不断地呻吟，汗水浸湿了那头金发，任凭托尼把他搞得乱糟糟的。青年陷入情欲的模样有些迷茫，双手和双腿紧紧扣住Alpha，无意识地掐痛了托尼。痛感让托尼无法招架地兴奋死了，放开了所有的顾忌，卖力地插弄史蒂夫身体。</p>
<p>托尼狠狠地操着他的Omega，听着他渴求的声音变得支离破碎。直到他挪动角度，凭着直觉找到了史蒂夫紧紧闭合的生殖腔，开始朝入口处大力磨辗，而大量的快感就像海啸席卷而来，使得金发青年的呻吟突然拔高，意料之内地酥软了全身。托尼勾勾嘴角，誓死要让史蒂夫知道，身为Omega的好处在哪里。托尼奋力地将他操开，一手撸动Omega高高翘起的阴茎，过于剧烈的性快感登时让史蒂夫整个身子弓了起来，爽得连唾液都流了出来。</p>
<p>“甜心，我的爱，”托尼吻着他，“你是个Omega，千真万确，看看你，只要被我顶到这个地方，就会爽得又湿又软。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫赧然地无法反驳，他只顾着承受托尼带给他的，强烈又陌生的快乐，他喊着托尼的名字，不断啃咬他的肩膀，嘴边喊着更多，更多，求你——到最后甚至哭了出来，恳求托尼别折磨他，他想要释放，想要高潮——想要托尼的精液留在他的里面——</p>
<p>是。史蒂夫是个Omega，他是个被托尼操到浑身颤抖，失去意识的Omega。当最后的冲刺时，他被托尼整个人翻了过去，趴在床头上翘起臀部，身体却被托尼从背后用力压制，并且使用那根粗长的阴茎把他干得双腿发软，他甚至没有抚慰自己的老二，硬生生被他的Alpha操射出来，一股一股的精液弄脏了床铺和枕头。而托尼也在他高潮的时候，如他所愿地把精液都灌进他的身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>噩梦被驱散了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫在睡梦中能感知到自己被托尼的信息素团团包围。冰川的冰霜和凛冽早已离他远去，他看见金红色的盔甲在飞翔，还有那张英俊的侧脸和大眼睛。</p>
<p>“嘿？”<br/>
史蒂夫睁开眼睛，看见托尼躺在他身边对他笑。他无意识地看了一眼窗外。<br/>
“还没天亮。你再睡会吧。”黑发Alpha按摩他的肩膀，声音温柔得不可思议。<br/>
“托尼，你没睡吗？”<br/>
“呃，我睡了两个小时就醒了。”托尼说，“我的作息大概是从你离开后又变得更乱了，我会调整回来的，给我点时间。”<br/>
史蒂夫点点头：“那意思是今天可以陪我去晨跑了？”<br/>
“啊嗯呃……”托尼打了个非常虚伪的哈欠，“我突然有点困了，没睡到中午可能醒不来。”<br/>
史蒂夫无奈地笑，但没什么所谓，闭上眼睛想再睡一会。托尼继续抚摸他柔软的金发：“那个拼图，你还记得吗？”<br/>
金发青年睁开眼睛：“你是说……钢铁侠的拼图？”<br/>
“是啊，”托尼说，“跟我们上回拼的美国队长是同样尺寸。我买到了，如果你还有兴趣的话。”<br/>
“当然。我喜欢拼图。”史蒂夫弯弯眼睛，“上回我也买了一个比较小的，花了一点时间完成它，正放在宿舍里面。”<br/>
“我看见了，那是我。”小胡子得意地说，随后欲言又止，“呃，你介意我擅自把你的私人物品搬进我的房间里吗？我在你出任务的前几天就……”<br/>
史蒂夫迟疑了一会，眼神认真地说：“托尼，你搬动我的物品应该事先告诉我，这个举动会让我感觉隐私被侵犯。”<br/>
“我很抱歉？”托尼撇撇嘴，“我只是想要确定你真的和我在一起了，天知道等你回来的那几天快把我逼疯了。当然，如果你真的介意，我可以再帮你把东西搬回去。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫拿他没辙，但搬回来是本来就打算的，他不想为这件事情吵架。于是他点点头，说了句没事。然而小胡子似乎真的很想确认他没事，双手不规矩地爬到了史蒂夫的臀部，来回揉了几下。</p>
<p>“真的不介意？”<br/>
史蒂夫轻声说：“我比较介意你一直骚扰我的屁股，意图不让我睡觉。”<br/>
“要不干脆别睡了，我们来做点会让你精神抖擞的运动。”<br/>
“比如？”<br/>
“比如……”托尼吻着他，手指试探性地按压双臀之间柔软的小洞。“把手指放进去。”</p>
<p>他见史蒂夫没有制止他，便大胆地把一根指头插了进去。而青年咬住了他的嘴唇，轻轻叹息一声。托尼能闻见史蒂夫身上的气味甜腻了起来，他迫不急待地捣弄着手指，在臀缝之间抽送。</p>
<p>“我记得我把你洗干净了。”托尼在他耳边说，“但为什么你的里面这么的湿？你不是说你不会湿吗？”<br/>
史蒂夫喘息道：“我……我不知道。”<br/>
“你喜欢这个。”托尼舔咬他的耳朵，把呼吸都送进了他敏感的耳畔，手指不停歇地来回抽插着，“你的小屁股绞紧了我的手指，感觉到了吗？”<br/>
“是的……”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住呻吟出来，“这样很棒……”</p>
<p>托尼把他剩下的声音都吞进嘴里，灵活的指头很快地找到了敏感的前列腺，捣弄几下立刻让史蒂夫忍不住摇摆臀部，追逐他的手指。</p>
<p>“多一点……”</p>
<p>托尼挤进了两根指头，听见史蒂夫发出了短促的呜咽，不自觉热情地啃咬着托尼的肩膀，再次留下一个个明显的齿痕。青年在两根指头的伺候之下，散出Omega的信息素，全身上下都在邀请他的Alpha攻陷他，征服他。托尼早已硬得不行，一个翻身将人压在身底下，掐着他的脸和他接吻，一边扯下自己的底裤，将粗长的老二抵着那道湿软的入口，浅浅地插入后又抽了出来。来回几下，几乎要将Omega逼疯了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫蹙着眉毛，白皙的肤色透出一整片红润，敞开健壮的大腿缠上了托尼的腰，像在诱惑，像在命令他赶紧插进来，别胡闹。可惜他的Alpha就是喜欢在床上看着他陷入情欲的渴望。</p>
<p>“求我，亲爱的。”托尼吻着他，“你可以得到你想要的一切。”<br/>
“我求你……”<br/>
“求我什么？”<br/>
“求你把老二插进我的身体里。”</p>
<p>托尼勾勾嘴角，似乎对这个答案很满意，便挺着腰，如他所愿地把老二缓缓插了进去。史蒂夫绷紧了身体，享受被缓慢打开的滋味，发出满意地叹息。两手无意识地掐住Alpha的腰杆，施了点力道让他更加深入，几乎再次抵到了生殖腔的入口，舒服得让他收紧了后穴，两眼都迷茫起来。</p>
<p>托尼咒骂一声，他可受不住Omega接连收缩的甬道而不动作，很快地挺着腰摆插弄他。史蒂夫喊了出声，身体里燃着汹汹欲火，在快感的冲击下放开了矜持。他敏感的生殖腔不断被摩擦，爽得他嘴里喊着就是这里，别停下来。托尼同样被夹得爽极了，没一会功夫，便突然把自己抽了出来，一把将史蒂夫翻过身去，趴伏在枕头上抬高臀部。</p>
<p>Alpha从身后一下子贯穿了他，一手掐着他的臀部，比方才更加深入和用力，动作越发粗暴和猛烈，另只手轻轻扯住史蒂夫柔软的金发，带点强迫的意味逼他抬高下巴，看着他的身体便被伸展成紧绷却又优美的弧度。而身底下的Omega似乎很喜欢这样，更加兴奋地喊着他的名字，哭着渴求托尼继续操他，连手里抓着的被单都在激烈的过程中被扯开了一道口子。</p>
<p>夜深了，托尼的汗水滴落在史蒂夫白皙的背部肌肤。他似乎打算在床上补足晨跑的运动量，并且让美国队长累得根本没有力气早起晨跑。而史蒂夫看穿了他的目的，但他没有阻止，反而纵容他的Alpha把他干了一整晚，并且在隔天少见地和托尼一起赖在床上，享受难得偷懒的甜蜜时刻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-15(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大家不會以為這篇沒了吧？</p>
<p>好吧，因為我真的很喜歡這篇的設定，所以大概會隨機擼一些番外爽一下，請叫我番外達人(掩嘴笑)。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>15(番外)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朗姆洛觉得自己又幸运又倒霉。</p>
<p>身为神盾局最高等级的特战部队，与美国队长的合作总是天衣无缝，加上弗瑞几乎把调派部队的权限全部都开放给队长了，更别说最棘手最难处理的任务，在队长的手里都会变成一块小蛋糕，不足挂齿。弗瑞信任他的程度，就好比能拯救全世界的人，只有美国队长而已。老天爷，如此频繁的相处绝对不是朗姆洛想要的，虽然能短暂标记美国队长是一件蛮爽的事情，但这个原因很有可能会让他在某一天突然死在大街上，而凶手就是那个大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠托尼斯塔克。</p>
<p>朗姆洛清楚知道美国队长的Alpha就是托尼斯塔克。撇开这两个人总是在推特上面亮瞎大家的眼睛，还有最近连新闻报章都是这两个人的约会照片之外。就是史蒂夫身上的味道，只要他脖子上的标记没消失，美国队长根本就是托尼斯塔克的领地，满满的信息素，满满的嘱名：这是老子的这是老子的这是老子的！谁都不能动。</p>
<p>实在很抱歉，我也不是很想动，但为了任务我真的没办法拒绝。罗林斯已经向史蒂夫坦白，他已经有了专属的Omega，所以现在不方便成为那个短暂标记史蒂夫的人。可真没想到美国队长知道这件事情时，一点也没有被冒犯的感觉，反而一边恭喜他一边笑得迷人又好看。老天，也许我也该去找个Omega，这样就不必担心某天走在路上会被斥力炮轰掉脑袋了，朗姆洛这么想。</p>
<p>没错，史蒂夫又在一次任务中让朗姆洛暂时标记了。他不想每次都麻烦朗姆洛，但在战场上没有太多选择，而娜塔莎本身属于谍报者，不完全每次都能和他处在同一个战线。所以，在这次任务结束后，他又不再是托尼的Omega了。虽然史蒂夫和托尼已经建立关系，但整件事情经历起来依然很难让人高兴。</p>
<p>这天，史蒂夫和特战队队长一同回到神盾局，浑身脏兮兮地率先进行一场长达一小时的口头报告。结束后，朗姆洛一脸疲惫地和史蒂夫从弗瑞的办公室走出来，他望着这名暂时属于他的Omega，此刻除了想为自己的脑袋多拉一点保险之外，没别的感想了。他们一起搭乘电梯，打算回到宿舍各自休息。透明玻璃外的风景随着电梯而缓慢下降，而沉默无声的空间让气氛有点诡异，就算朗姆洛已经累得精疲力尽，也没阻止他多说几句。</p>
<p>“队长，我想我应该早点立遗嘱，以避免哪天我会因为标记你而突然死于非命。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫回头看他，摇摇头：“不，朗姆洛，托尼不会对你做什么的。”</p>
<p>“你不了解Alpha，绝对。”朗姆洛翻白眼，“因为如果我是他，我就会这么干。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，完全不晓得该说什么来安慰他暂时的Alpha。他带着浑身的疲劳回到宿舍房间，拿起手机准备拨电话给他的Alpha——对，心理面认定的那个。这是他和托尼早已习惯的交往模式——报平安。虽然托尼可以使用史蒂夫制服里面的追踪器，来得知他已经平安回到华盛顿，但他还是想要听见托尼的声音，不论多晚。</p>
<p>“嗨，我的蜜糖，任务结束了？”</p>
<p>“嗯，对。”史蒂夫露出笑，盯着此刻时间为凌晨一点，“托尼，你的声音听起来很清醒。”</p>
<p>“因为我还在实验室里，创造奇迹。”</p>
<p>“好吧，那我就不打扰你了。”金发青年说，“我在华盛顿休息几天就会回纽约。”</p>
<p>正拿着螺丝刀的托尼挺起身体：“嘿？休息几天？你不打算让我派飞机载你回来？”</p>
<p>“呃我……”史蒂夫无意识捏紧了手机，“我想我还是不回去了。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”托尼迟疑一秒，登时想起史蒂夫离开纽约早已超过了两周，“不会吧，你在担心标记的事？”</p>
<p>“也许吧。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“虽然先前我们达成了共识，但我认为还是避免一下比较安全。”</p>
<p>“不，我已经两周没见到你了！这很残忍，史蒂夫，你不能离开你的Alpha这么长的时间！”托尼不满地说，“況且我答应过你不会因为你被人短暂标记就发脾气的，我答应过这个！”</p>
<p>“我知道，”史蒂夫叹气，“我只是——不想吵架。”</p>
<p>“嘿这不——”</p>
<p>“托尼，先前我想面对这个，是因为那时候我不确定你爱我。”史蒂夫解释道，“但现在我确定了，而脖子上再两天就会消失的短暂标记，我们不用非得面对它所带来的不愉快。”</p>
<p>托尼没有说话。</p>
<p>“我不想为了这个而争执，即使你保证过我也不想冒险。”史蒂夫坦白地说，“托尼，就只是两天时间，标记消失我就回纽约。”</p>
<p>“史蒂夫，”托尼轻喊，“我保证不会像上次那样对待你，让我去找你好吗？我很想你。”</p>
<p>听见这个，金发青年不禁迟疑了会：“我——”</p>
<p>“拜托？”托尼揉了揉脸，懊丧地说，“我只是该死的很想你。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫弯着眼睛：“你得知道，你不是唯一想念对方的那个。”</p>
<p>最终史蒂夫仍然没有答应。托尼一把扔掉了手机，趴在地板上动也不动。这太糟糕了，他的Omega就在华盛顿，在经历了严峻的任务后他却不能第一时间看见他，关心他的身体状况或是亲吻他，什么鬼东西？的确，如果现在他看见史蒂夫脖子上有别人的咬痕，就算他努力克制也没有信心能完全不受影响，该死的Alpha占有欲，该死该死该死，托尼发出哀号，嘴边不断默念我不会生气我不会生气我不会生气的语句。</p>
<p>不一会，布鲁斯进入了实验室，愣在原地：“呃，贾维斯，托尼怎么了？”</p>
<p>“班纳博士，我想先生只是在催眠自己是个心胸宽大的Alpha，没有别的。”</p>
<p>“哦？那我先出……”</p>
<p>“你来干嘛？”托尼抬头看他，“来笑话我的话就请回吧。”</p>
<p>“不，托尼，”布鲁斯解释道，“我是来告诉你，前几天你提议我的那个药剂，就是延长标记的药剂，我和海伦讨论过了，她认为可行。”</p>
<p>“什么？”托尼跳了起来，“是真的吗？”</p>
<p>布鲁斯点点头：“我告知她你和史蒂夫的配对率是100%，她便认为提炼你们两个的信息素，和一些抑制药物做结合，或许能够顺利地让你的标记延长一倍时间。”</p>
<p>“哦，这太好了！”</p>
<p>感谢上帝，总算有件事值得开心了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>华盛顿的天空布满星星。</p>
<p>史蒂夫刚洗过澡，全身散发沐浴乳的香气。他的金发还滴着水，被一条干燥的毛巾覆盖。青年靠着床头，从书桌上拿了一本夹着书签的书，低头阅读起来。史蒂夫刚经历一场没日没夜的任务，他很疲劳，然而混乱的生理时钟可没办法让他说睡就睡，他必须让自己静下心，才有办法获得一场安稳的睡眠，而不是漫天战火的恶梦。虽然史蒂夫早已习惯这个了，加上托尼不在身边，他更知道该如何安抚自己。</p>
<p>当时钟的短针指向三，史蒂夫也终于有那么点睡意，好的那种睡意。他放下书，取下脑袋上的毛巾，拨了拨金色的短发。就在他关上灯躺上床时，窗户玻璃突然传来叩叩两声。史蒂夫坐了起来，警觉地盯着窗户。他的房间位于58楼，而神盾大楼的警铃没响，代表窗外极有可能是——</p>
<p>“托尼？”</p>
<p>是的，当金红色的装甲出现在窗外，史蒂夫有点意外但也不算太意外了。</p>
<p>“嗨蜜糖，我——”</p>
<p>“不，托尼，我们刚才谈过这个，”金发青年严肃地说，“你不能就这么从纽约飞过来，你答应让我待在这里两天，你完全不重视自己做出的承诺。”</p>
<p>“嗯呃——好吧，我很抱歉？”钢铁侠做出了耸肩的动作，“况且如果我会听话，就不叫做托尼斯塔克了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫依然站在窗边，双手抱胸望着他，似乎一点也没妥协要让托尼进屋。</p>
<p>“别这样，史蒂夫，我有要紧事要告诉你，十分钟？我说完就走。”</p>
<p>总算，托尼顺利从装甲里面跳进屋子里，赶紧从口袋里取出信息素提取试管。“这个，我需要提取你的信息素，作为布鲁斯开发标记延长的原料。”</p>
<p>“标记延长？那是什么？”</p>
<p>托尼这才把前两小时和布鲁斯谈论的内容都告诉了史蒂夫。而青年坐在床边，拿着那根试管，眼神闪烁地带着光芒，整个人看起来有点期待和高兴？谢天谢地，托尼没有白来。</p>
<p>“所以，你的意思是，如果海伦和布鲁斯研发成功，你的标记有可能在我身上延长到一个月？”</p>
<p>“对，这是一件值得兴奋的事，亲爱的，”托尼试图展现好意，“值得我从纽约飞过来，亲口告诉你。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫抿了嘴唇，露出笑容：“如果能成真就太好了。”</p>
<p>“你很高兴吗？”托尼望着他，“为了这个。”</p>
<p>“当然，我——”史蒂夫看他一眼，低下头，“你绝对无法想象，我有多么讨厌被除了你之外的人标记……”</p>
<p>听见这个，托尼的心脏简直要从胸腔里跳出来了，他忍不住凑了过去。“我想我必须给你一个吻，否则就浪费了你红着耳根说出这么可爱的话。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫困惑地抬起手臂闻了一下自己：“你能吗？我听说被标记的Omega，会散发出一种信息素，目的是让其他的Alpha感到不适和排斥。”</p>
<p>“呃嗯，”托尼做了个鬼脸，“你现在的味道的确不怎么好闻，但不妨碍我想亲你，我可以这么干吗？甜心。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫微笑：“如果你想，当然。”</p>
<p>托尼就这么捧着史蒂夫的脸，温柔地吻着他。而史蒂夫也情不自禁张开嘴，让他的舌头探进嘴里，与他互相交缠。没一会，托尼露出了难以形容的表情：“嗯呃我得说你吻起来的味道很——”</p>
<p>“闭嘴史塔克。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两个人忍不住笑了。</p>
<p>托尼离开了金发青年的身体，试图别表现出被自己的Omega排斥的失落感。而史蒂夫拿着那根试管，像是看穿了托尼的伎俩：“我得说，你为了来找我而给的理由还算合理，但你别以为我不知道，现在你是提取不了我的信息素的，我被朗姆洛暂时标记，我的身上有他的气味。”</p>
<p>“哦上帝，感谢你的提醒，”托尼没好气地说，“你让我好不容易克制的占有欲望又回来了，真有你的罗杰斯。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫露出了美国队长才有的表情：“所以我才不让你过来，你总是喜欢和我唱反调。”</p>
<p>“如果我哪天听话了，你才要担心我是不是被外星人绑架了，然后在你面前的是克隆人！”小胡子忿忿地说，“嘿？收起你那质问的表情，我不想面对美国队长，快把我的甜心还给我！”</p>
<p>金发青年瞇眼看他，托尼继续说：“虽然美国队长很辣，但我更想念会对着我脸红的史蒂夫罗杰斯，快换回来！。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫拿他没辙，神色松懈下来，却扫兴地说：“你的十分钟用完了。”</p>
<p>托尼登时像颗泄了气的皮球，他把对方手里的试管拿回来放进口袋，指了指窗外的装甲，站起身来：“好吧，既然你这么不想看见我，那就两天后再见吧。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫眨眨眼，他本以为托尼会继续赖皮，继续发挥他的看家本领拒绝服从，并且死活都要留在这里。可真没想到托尼就这么顶着沮丧的神情准备离开了。</p>
<p>这让史蒂夫登时认为自己有点过分，他的Alpha专程从纽约飞来找他，就是想看看他，亲亲他，他不应该这么的拗执，就算他们先前为了这件事情争吵过又如何？不，应该说就算再次为了这件事情争吵也不算什么。他爱托尼，托尼也爱他。史蒂夫认为自己应该表现得更讨人喜欢一点，而不是这么一板一眼。</p>
<p>于是，当托尼七手八脚地爬上窗台准备跳进装甲里面时，下一秒就被人拉住了衣角。他回头看见史蒂夫有些愧疚的眼神，对，是史蒂夫，不是美国队长。而且那人金灿灿的头发上好像有两只垂着的耳朵，看起来可爱极了。</p>
<p>“托尼，我不是真的想赶你走。”史蒂夫真诚地说，“我很高兴你来了，真的，我也很高兴你这么的想念我。你要知道，如果不是我此刻被别人标记了，我更想你在这里对我做任何事情……”</p>
<p>托尼睁大的眼睛表示他对于这番话的讶异和惊喜。史蒂夫鼓起勇气继续说：“如果你想，你可以留在这里。不过我没办法保证我身上的味道不会让你反胃。”</p>
<p>小胡子兴奋地爬了下来，还差点摔了一跤，好在他的Omega稳稳地扶住他。</p>
<p>“当然，我们不一定要睡同一张床，”托尼点头如捣蒜，“我可以睡地板，真的，没事。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的内心激起了小火花，他有些犹豫，但还是缓缓地凑近托尼的怀里，使用鼻尖蹭着他的脸。</p>
<p>“你真是个大傻瓜。”</p>
<p>托尼毫不犹豫搂着他，尽管Omega身上的气味让他不愉快，但也没阻止他这么做。他勾起嘴角：“你知道，有人就是特别喜欢大傻瓜，而我不介意在他面前继续扮演这个角色。”</p>
<p>金发Omega弯起蓝色的眼睛，轻轻吻着他的Alpha。这个吻没有交缠和激情，只有满心满意的幸福感。</p>
<p>到最后托尼也没有睡地板，他被史蒂夫以没有多余的被毯可以打地铺而把他拉到床上去。托尼就这么握着史蒂夫的手，两个人面对面侧睡，有点距离，但也足够亲密。虽然Omega身上的气味让托尼完全没有任何兴致，然而心跟心之间的紧密让他们觉得这一点也不碍事。托尼很高兴，而史蒂夫也是。</p>
<p>史蒂夫在睡着之前，喃喃道：“托尼，我不明白，为什么你这次不发脾气了？”</p>
<p>“我不知道。”托尼吻着他的手指，“也许是因为我知道你爱我，所以我觉得没什么好生气的。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫露出一抹笑，他真觉得恋爱中的情侣都很傻，而他跟托尼总是会产生和对方完全*相反的想法——是啊，爱是一个很奇妙的东西，会让你胡思乱想，敏感易怒。但其实只要能紧紧抓住它，它便能赋予你很多很多的勇气和宽容。  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>备注：史蒂夫认为托尼和他产生完全相反的想法是指，先前他被朗姆洛短暂标记，因为不确认托尼对自己的感情，所以他愿意面对这个，有点试探的意味。然而在确认托尼是爱他的之后，他就认为这种事情不需要面对了，因为他知道托尼爱他。不过总裁倒是认为，我就是要面对！就算你被别人短暂标记了还是我的Omega(霸道)。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-16(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>史蒂夫不是个正常的Omega，这是夸奖。并且他也比其他的Omega更勇敢，坚强，独立，不需要依附任何人的保护。然而如果不是他拥有了固定的Alpha，全世界大概都以为，美国队长不需要伴侣。</p><p>基于以上，每当托尼踏进神盾局和弗瑞开会，他总是会收获许多Alpha对他投以敬佩的眼神，毕竟能拿下美国队长可不是简单的事情。但也有些是充满同情的眼神，因为美国队长的特殊体质，因为他完美的独立性，反而让托尼的存在彷佛只有短暂标记以利控制信息素的作用而已。这听起来还真有点可怜？</p><p>拜托，托尼才不需要和任何人解释，解释他的Omega在脱去美国队长的角色之后，有多么的热情性感又可爱。对，可爱，别怀疑。个特质出现在强大坚韧的史蒂夫身上，根本就是杀伤力十足的武器。托尼永远抵抗不了这个。或者说没有一个Alpha能抵抗这个。</p><p>一般来说，私底下的史蒂夫温和友善以及聪明，他学习新事物的速度很快，有着强烈的好奇心，更别说他的幽默感在熟悉二十一世纪后慢慢显露了。而他的可爱几乎只在托尼面前表现出来，尤其是在标记消失的那三天空窗期。史蒂夫几乎是不再抵抗本能了，他放任自己在空窗期时顺从渴望，像只黏人的大型犬，表现得坦然又热情。是的，他需要自己的Alpha，他该死的需要托尼，他无法控制地需要他的声音拥抱和咬痕。</p><p>如此，每当史蒂夫任由强大的欲望支配自己的脑袋时，老实说挺让人困扰的，但托尼绝对不会抱怨，因为他爱死这样的史蒂夫了。</p><p>“托尼，你何时能回来？”<br/>“抱歉甜心，大概还有两天，维也纳这里佩珀搞不定，我——”<br/>“好吧，没事。”史蒂夫的语气可怜兮兮，一点儿也不像是没事。“我只想告诉你我一个人在华盛顿有点儿寂寞。但你忙你的，我会等你回来。”<br/>“我忙我的，哦这是个好主意。前提是，我不会一直接到你的电话，这好像是第七通了？”<br/>“我——对不起，我不会再打了，那你能快点回来吗？拜托。”<br/>“你这个狡猾的小混蛋，”托尼忍不住咒骂，“你明知道我走不开，别用这种语气跟我说话！”<br/>“你不喜欢？”史蒂夫沮丧地说，“我只是想念我的Alpha而已，我知道这是标记消失的后遗症，你不会比我好过。但我就是——很想念你，托尼。”<br/>托尼整颗脑袋都在疼，他正坐在会议室里，中场时间大家都出去吃点东西休息一会，可惜他真的无法离开这栋大楼，否则他早已破窗而出，直接飞去他的Omega身边了。<br/>“我保证明天就回去，好吗？”<br/>“好。”史蒂夫的语气听起来正在克制，也有点不情愿，“就是快点，好吗？我需要你，全身上下都需要你，亲爱的。”<br/>“老天，我会的！”</p><p>最后托尼只花了一天时间，他用尽各种方式成功拉拢合伙投资人，以最快的时间和对方签订了合约后，头也不回地从窗户飞走了，直接朝华盛顿飞去。这时的美国队长正站在训练室里指导新人肉搏战术。他专注且认真的表情，一点儿也不像是正在处于焦虑的敏感时期，反而有几名新人被美国队长过于严肃又猛烈的贴身指导给吓得不轻。</p><p>然而在接近黄昏时，神盾局窗外有一道刺眼的火光笔直而来，史蒂夫看见了这个，当下只留下一句“好好练习伙计们”就不见人影了。任谁也想象不到，方才不苟言笑的美国队长此刻却焦急地飞奔在走廊上，以他最快的速度朝屋顶而去，去寻找他的Alpha。沿路还不小心撞坏了两扇门，他会赔偿的，他发誓。</p><p>“嘿？史蒂——唔哦！”</p><p>是的，托尼降落在顶楼，才打开装甲冲进楼梯间里时，他就被迎面而来的金发青年扑倒了。最后两个人直接在狭小的头梯间里疯狂地拥吻对方，舔弄对方的嘴和舌头。而而Omega极度的渴望夹杂在浓烈沸腾的信息素里，直直包围Alpha，我的老天，可差点当场把他的Alpha给溺死了。托尼咒骂一声，立刻被惹得浑身燥热，口干舌燥。哦操！这简直难以忍受，黑发Alpha忍不住把人拉到了距离最近的小房间里，扯开了对方碍事的贴身制服，咬破颈部的腺体后把手伸进史蒂夫的裤档里面搓揉。</p><p>“托尼……我不能，不能离开太久。”<br/>“那你最好祈祷咱们能够早点射出来。”</p><p>托尼将两人的阴茎捧在手心里，一边大力地套弄，一边吻着他的Omega。史蒂夫红着耳根呻吟着，他没有阻止Alpha的欲望，因为这也是他想要的。那该死的空窗期糟透了，让他全身上下都在渴望他的Alpha，彷佛再迟一些他就要被逼疯了。好在，托尼出现了，他永远都会满足他的需求。他正在亲吻他，抚摸他的敏感处，让他比十分钟前还好过一百倍，这太好了，史蒂夫根本不想让他停下来。</p><p>史蒂夫热情地吻着他，把手伸进西装衬衫里面乱摸，没控制好力道掐住了对方，留下了一个个紫青的痕迹。托尼不在意这个，带点痛感的欢爱总是能让他兴奋得要死。Alpha的信息素几乎淹没了Omega，威士忌和咖啡的气味依然那么好闻，让史蒂夫泡在里面感到安全和温暖，便忍不住在呻吟之中表达他的爱意与想念，自然而然的坦白，毫无掩饰。</p><p>“你最好他妈的闭上嘴。”托尼啃咬Omega的嘴唇，气喘吁吁，“如果你不想要被我按在墙壁上操，你就不要再挑战我的耐心。”<br/>“你不会知道我有多想要这个……”史蒂夫蹙着眉毛，额头冒出薄汗，顺着快感摆动臀部操着托尼的手掌，那模样性感至极。“我想要你进入我，摩擦我的里面……托……”</p><p>剩下的话被托尼堵住了，因为他怕自己真的会这么干，在神盾局的某个小储藏室里这么干。他专注地抚慰怀里的Omega，手指按压他敏感的顶端和囊袋，紧紧地圈着彼此，快速地套弄。没多久史蒂夫便绷直了腰杆，浑身颤抖，嘴里喊着好棒快一点等等话语。托尼加重了力道，继续把他的嘴唇吻得红肿，直到底下两道白浊顺着灭顶高潮而射了出来，弄脏了托尼的衬衫和手掌。但小胡子不在意，只顾着继续将史蒂夫吻得喘不过气，直到他们俩的欲望渐渐得到冷静。</p><p>是的。以上这种情况时常上演。史蒂夫不再保留，他终于懂得顺从本能，向他的Alpha索取一切。而托尼？别看他好像老是一副吊儿郎当，像个永远长不大的过动儿，但当他真的成为了某个人的伴侣时，他就会是个很有责任感，并且懂得照顾对方的情绪以及需求的好男人。嗯，或许这个特质只展现在史蒂夫面前？对，是的，佩珀这么想。然而因为史蒂夫的特别，因为托尼爱他爱得要死，因为他们总是被任务缠身，需要拯救世界，因为他们忙碌得没有私生活，也没有时间约会。所以，托尼希望能把全世界最好的东西都送给史蒂夫——史蒂夫值得这个，他真的值得。</p><p>总地来说，史蒂夫和托尼交往了一年，他早已习惯被黑发Alpha照顾情绪和需求，无意识的，并且他本身没有察觉——直到今天过后，他才知道托尼对他的付出和迁就。</p><p>*</p><p>今天是个很特别的日子，因为娜塔莎搞砸了任务。哇喔，这很罕见，也很令人讶异，弗瑞在收到她的检讨报告时还以为自己眼花看错了。明明娜塔莎最擅长潜伏和渗透，但她却败在一名不重要且默默无名的FBI小职员身上。这名FBI职员只是个小人物，但他穿梭在黑白两道之间长达三十多年的时间，以至于他身上有许多重要的情报，其中一些正是神盾局需要的。</p><p>内部人都清楚，联邦调查局和神盾局某方面是对立的，大概是想争取谁才是政府最专业优秀的部门？不晓得，这种奇怪的恶性竞争存在于两个部门之间大约四五十年了吧，像是所有人都懂得潜规则。他们痛恨对方，他们不会给对方好脸色看，所以也不可能会乖乖和对方合作。</p><p>为了任务，神盾局有时候必须偷一些情报，这不太光彩，但神盾局为了任务干过更不光彩的，所以没人在乎。于是，娜塔莎打扮成一名性感的Omega，几乎使出浑身解数，勾引和诱惑，试图从这名FBI职员身上探听一丝她要的东西。可惜她失败了，对方对她毫无兴致。这很糟糕，无比打击黑寡妇的自信。不过当寇森查出，这名FBI职员其实喜欢的是男性Omega，并且有曾经被女性Omega恶意谋害过的经验后，娜塔莎就恢复了平时该有的冷静。是的，原来问题不是出在她身上，她便立刻实施了计划B，并且找到她认为最能协助她完成任务的Omega。嗯对，那个人就是史蒂夫。</p><p>“呃，我？”史蒂夫茫然地说，“真的？娜特，我不认为我能帮助到妳。”<br/>“你可以，你刚好是那个该死的联邦调查职员最喜欢的类型。”<br/>“可是，没有人不认得我的脸。”金发青年满是困惑，“而我不认为他会对美国队长毫无戒心。”<br/>“放心。”娜塔莎微笑，“我很擅长伪装，只要一点点的道具，你会变得又帅又可口。虽然你已经是了。”<br/>史蒂夫蹙着眉毛正在思考。而娜塔莎露出了请求的眼神：“拜托史蒂夫，你不会想看见这份任务报告上面写着，'娜塔莎罗曼洛夫任务失败'的字眼。我就差两分就能升上八级特工了，就当作是帮帮我？”<br/>史蒂夫叹气，点点头：“好吧，为了任务为了妳，我可以尝试看看。”<br/>“哦，你真是我的好甜心。”红发女人欣喜地亲吻他的脸，“但你得记得，这几天别让托尼标记你。我需要的是单身没被标记过的可爱Omega。”</p><p>于是三天过后，在托尼终于结束了与总统和国防部长的重要会议时，他第一时间就是联络史蒂夫。因为算算日子，史蒂夫的标记在今天晚上就会消失，他得赶紧补上咬痕，免得他的Omega又会变成一只磨人的小妖精，疯狂挑战他的脑神经和耐心。怎么知道，当托尼气喘吁吁地飞去神盾局时，他的Omega却直接拒绝了他。</p><p>“呃，不好意思我没听清楚，你再说一次？”<br/>“我有个很重要的任务，托尼。”史蒂夫正经地说，“我得代替娜塔莎靠近某个关键人物，让他吐出重要的情报。”<br/>“哦，我不明白，这跟我标记你有什么关系？”<br/>史蒂夫低头点阅平板，认真地解说：“计划是需要没被人标记过的Omega，我必须符合这个条件。”<br/>“为什么你非得干这个？”托尼不解地说，“我记得娜塔莎才是擅长卧底的间谍。”<br/>“她失败了。”金发青年说，“在管理原则上娜塔莎归我管理，所以我有义务协助她。”<br/>托尼闷不吭声地盯着他，什么话也不说。史蒂夫能看出那双大眼睛里面的不满，急着补充：“托尼，我只需要半天时间，完成任务之后你马上可以补上标记……我……”<br/>“等等？你现在是在跟我讨论吗？”托尼耸耸肩，“我认为不是，因为你早就决定了，对吧？”<br/>金发青年愣了一下。托尼揉了揉头发，咬着牙的侧脸看起来很紧绷。他站起身子，冷漠地说：“随便你吧。我这几天都会待在曼哈顿，等你需要我的'标记'的时候，到复仇者大厦找我。”<br/>“托尼？”史蒂夫追了过去，“你在生气吗？”<br/>“哦我在生气吗？”托尼装作讶异，瞪了他一眼，“用你的超级士兵脑袋瓜好好想一想吧。如果你连我为什么生气都不明白，我想也没什么好说的。再见，史蒂夫。”</p><p>史蒂夫想喊住他，但黑发Alpha散出的信息素正在告诉他，走开，别惹我。所以他只能站在顶楼的楼梯口，看着托尼被金红色的装甲包覆，头也不回地飞上了天空，像颗流星一般消失在漆黑的夜空里。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-17(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>任务马不停蹄地正在进行，史蒂夫没有时间拨电话给托尼，他在隔天立刻投入这次的任务，即使标记消失的空窗期让他敏感又不适，也没阻止他的认真和专注。娜塔莎对史蒂夫的的发色和胡须动了点手脚，让他看起来像个普通的上班族，一个无害但又英俊迷人的Omega，并且他成功逮到时机，趁隙靠近那名FBI职员。</p><p>很顺利的，那个FBI小职员爱死史蒂夫了，两个人才聊了10分钟，便迫不及待把人带去酒店里想要办事。史蒂夫遵照娜塔莎的指示，对FBI职员下了点助兴的药，把他绑在床上使用Omega纯粹又浓郁的信息素来折磨他。进入发情的Alpha很快地吐出了神盾局要的情报，甚至更多。史蒂夫当下只觉得这个男人实在太愚蠢了，他能穿梭在黑白两道之间三十余年，没被弄死绝对是运气太好。</p><p>任务完成后，兴奋至极的Alpha继续对着金发青年流口水开黄腔，史蒂夫忍不住把那人按在床上一拳打晕。谢天谢地，终于结束了。小职员身上的信息素熏得史蒂夫快吐了，他发誓这人要是再不说点有用的情报而只顾着调戏他，他肯定会忍不住把人从十层楼高的酒店阳台扔出去。</p><p>夜深了，午夜时分，明亮的月和繁星高挂在天空。史蒂夫在半天内完成了第一次潜伏卧底的任务，完美无缺，评分为AA+。寇森兴奋地在美国队长的专长字段补上这个，代表下次若有需要，史蒂夫也能做个称职的间谍。当然了，美国队长无所不能——寇森内心澎湃。可惜史蒂夫一点儿也不感到高兴，他急着回到神盾局，洗掉一身难闻的气味，还有头发的颜料和脸上的伪装，随即他换上制服扣上盾牌，头也不回地开着昆氏战斗机朝纽约飞去。</p><p>纽约的夜空布满乌云，随着风渐渐飘远，月光时不时穿透云层，又或是被遮蔽，黑暗顺势笼罩城市大楼。昆氏战斗机的引擎还是那么吵杂，它降落在复仇者大厦的停机坪，关闭动力后让曼哈顿恢复一片宁静。而下一秒机舱开启，金发青年解开安全带从驾驶座跳了下去。</p><p>“贾维斯，托尼现在在哪儿呢？”</p><p>“先生正在第75层的电梯里，准备前往地下工作室。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢你。”</p><p>史蒂夫站在50层楼，按下了电梯按钮。他正在琢磨待会见到托尼该说些什么，然而很快地电梯叮一声打开了，他的Alpha穿着T恤和牛仔裤，双手抱胸，平静地望着电梯外的史蒂夫。看来贾维斯已经通知托尼他回来的信息，否则这人不会这么的平静冷漠。</p><p>“哦看是谁回来了？”托尼淡淡地说，假装看表，“半天，还真是半天。代表任务完成了？”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头，他站在电梯外都能闻见Alpha不满的气味，逼得他没有勇气走进去。</p><p>托尼啧了一声：“所以你现在需要我的标记了？”</p><p>“托尼，”史蒂夫叹气，“你不高兴可以直接告诉我，不需要这么说话。”</p><p>“我当然不高兴了，但更让我生气的是，你不确定我为什么生气。”</p><p>电梯门咿一声准备关闭，史蒂夫伸手阻止，让它再次敞开。“我知道的，我不应该擅作主张，我应该先和你讨论。”</p><p>“哦？原来你知道，那我是不是应该放个烟火来庆祝一下这个？真他妈感到安慰。”</p><p>史蒂夫垂下眼睛，没有说话。</p><p>托尼笑了一下，忿忿地说：“罗杰斯，你完全没有认知，你没有认知自己是我的Omega，即使我们在生理上无法缔结关系。”托尼试图表现不在乎，但他失败了，“我尽可能维持这个，维持我们之间那弱小不堪只能保有两周的的短暂标记。不论我如何忙得要死不活，我也会尽我所能给你安全感。但你怎么想的？你认为这可有可无？在你需要的时候才他妈的饥渴又热情地缠着我，在你不需要的时候？嗯？”</p><p>“托尼，我没有那个意思，这是任务，我必须这么做。”</p><p>“是啊，这他妈的当然是个任务！我在意的是你没事先跟我讨论，以我的Omega的身分跟我讨论！你只是依然把我的标记当成任务的一部分，一脸严肃地下达你那美国队长的命令。我只能遵守不能反驳。”</p><p>史蒂夫哑口无言，愧疚地说：“我很抱歉托尼，我当时……”</p><p>“停停停，”托尼打断了他，“我接受你的道歉，我当然会接受，但不是现在。”</p><p>听见这个，史蒂夫浑身僵硬，不安的信息素散了出来。他问道：“你，你需要多久？”</p><p>“我不知道，看我什么时候消气吧，谁晓得。”托尼按下了关门钮，打算结束谈论，“晚安史蒂夫。”</p><p>史蒂夫再次伸手阻止门的闭合，焦灼地问：“所以，托尼，你现在不标记我吗？”</p><p>他们之间有个共识，就是即使发生争执也不能遗漏标记，这是托尼的提议。曾经有次，这两人在战后吵得不可开交时，标记消失了。托尼当下愤怒地把人抓进怀里，泄恨似地咬他一口后推开他，然后继续跟史蒂夫吵得面红耳赤。这样的行为就外人来看有点愚蠢但又很可爱，因为托尼总希望史蒂夫能得到安全感，就像他们是普通的伴侣那样安全，不会让他害怕身上的标记随时都会因为争执而消失。不过现在，托尼冷漠地望着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，被怒意冲昏的脑袋刻意忽略了这个约定。</p><p>“今天不了。也许明天吧。”</p><p>电梯门终于关了起来，将两人的信息素完全隔绝。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>托尼明白自己永远不会是美国队长的第一顺位，他也知道他和史蒂夫之间的连结脆弱的不堪一击，说断就断。所以交往的日子以来，他可是做足了任何该做的责任和义务，他希望他的Omega能得到安全感和归属，他希望史蒂夫能不再自卑受怕。不过看来史蒂夫根本没有他想的这么脆弱，托尼自嘲一笑。他不想做个混蛋，但被人忽略的感受很不好受，尤其这个人还是史蒂夫。</p><p>史蒂夫绝对不是刻意伤他的心，他只是习惯以任务为优先。而托尼也是个英雄，他能明白史帝夫的做法，但他不是圣人，他会受伤和难过，他更希望能被对方更加重视一点。黑发Alpha进入地下工作室，拿了一瓶酒后把自己摔进沙发。给他一点点时间吧，他会收拾好这些糟糕的情绪，冷静后再去把史蒂夫哄回来，嗯，对，他会这么干的。</p><p>时间滴答滴答流走，来到凌晨三点，托尼睁开眼睛，发现自己不知何时睡着了。他揉了揉脸，从沙发上坐了起来，一边取出手机，发现没有任何未接来电或是简讯。他闷声不说话，方才暴躁的情绪已经烟消云散。</p><p>“贾，我是不是有点过分？”</p><p>“先生，你是指你和罗杰斯队长争吵的部分？”</p><p>“不要明知故问。”</p><p>“我认为，若您和队长依然是彼此的伴侣，不妨先将属于两人的标记补上后再继续争执也无妨。”</p><p>“我知道。”托尼深呼吸站了起来，走到电梯前方按下按钮，“我不该故意拿这个气他的。”</p><p>托尼揉乱了头发，突然想到史蒂夫正处于遗失标记的空窗期，他害怕他的Omega会比平时来的敏感和胆怯。妈的，这又不是他的问题！小胡子翻了个白眼，但依然提着一颗心，搭乘电梯来到属于史蒂夫的楼层。他徒步走到了史蒂夫的房间，敲了好久的门却一点动静也没有，托尼歪着脑袋，询问道：“贾维斯，爸爸的小翅膀不在房间里？”</p><p>“先生，罗杰斯队长依然待在50层楼，目前正坐在楼梯处。”</p><p>“你绝对是故意要让我白跑一趟。”托尼没好气地说，进入电梯按下楼层按钮，“史蒂夫在楼梯处干啥呢？”</p><p>“这个您自己问他比较准确。”</p><p>托尼撇撇嘴，很快抵达了50层楼。他轻轻打开逃生大门，终于看见了史蒂夫。他看见史蒂夫背着盾牌坐在角落，双手环着膝盖，把脸埋在手臂里面。好吧，史蒂夫总是有办法在想要的时候把自己缩成小豆芽，即使他早已不是小豆芽了。然而，整个楼梯间都是Omega无法控制的信息素，充满悲伤和焦灼不安。操，这就是托尼最不想要让史蒂夫遭遇的，像是被伴侣遗弃的小可怜，他开始后悔几个小时前拒绝标记对方的举动。</p><p>史蒂夫听见声音，慌张地抬起头来。那双蓝眼睛有点儿发红，尤其在看见托尼站在出口处，更是急忙站起身拍拍裤子，他垂着眼睛，似乎不想要看着对方，或被对方凝视。</p><p>“你没事吗？史蒂夫。”</p><p>“没事。”史蒂夫点点头，“只是休息一下。”</p><p>青年说完就想离开这里，他在经过托尼身边时，被托尼拉住了手。史蒂夫握紧了拳头，彷佛在抗拒这个。托尼蹙着眉毛，语气缓和下来：“你不要告诉我我把你惹哭了。”</p><p>“我没有。”史蒂夫连忙否认，“我只是需要冷静，信息素……有点失控。”</p><p>是的，青年的信息素又苦又咸就像眼泪，身体却僵硬得要命还在发抖。托尼脸色沉了下去，使劲地把人拖进怀里，老天，真的是使劲吃奶的力气，这名超级士兵才愿意乖乖给他抱着。</p><p>托尼紧紧箍住史蒂夫的腰身，散出了Alpha的信息素来安抚他。一边轻声说：“一码归一码，我就算真的他妈的气死了，也不该说那样的话。我道歉。”</p><p>史蒂夫仍然僵硬着身体，动也不动：“没事，你会这么做我能理解。这是我的错，我很抱歉，我会等你气消之后再去找你的……”</p><p>“什么？等等，”托尼瞪大眼睛，“告诉我你不是又想要搬回神盾局了。”</p><p>史蒂夫缩了一下：“我没有其他地方可以去。我不知道在你气消之前还会不会想看见我。”</p><p>“你……”托尼翻了个白眼，“老天，我有时候真希望你能习惯，习惯这里是你唯一的家，而我是你唯一的伴侣。”</p><p>“我会的。”史蒂夫垂着眼睛，“只是空窗期让我很难办到……等三天过后我就会变成正常的美国队长了，我会的。”</p><p>是啊，等敏感的空窗期过去，史蒂夫就会回到平时的沉着冷静，却又充满距离感和拘束。可托尼宁可他一直处于高度需求的时期，也不想要史蒂夫回到从前那独立过头，逞强的让人心疼的状态。托尼不再说话，只顾着使用信息素包围他的Omega，而史蒂夫在感应这个之后，本来僵硬得像石头的身体终于放松了一些，更不自主将脑袋轻轻靠在Alpha的肩膀上，蹭了好几下像在撒娇。</p><p>“我好像太过依赖你了。”史蒂夫的嗓音听起来软绵绵，“这需要修正。”</p><p>“没有人要你修正这个，我希望你搞懂重点。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，托尼，我应该先取得你的同意，你是我的Alpha，我必须这么做的。”</p><p>托尼应了一声，伸手抚摸青年的金发，没有说话。</p><p>“我可以问问，你需要多久时间才会气消？”史蒂夫认真地说，“我想要有点心理准备。”</p><p>“如果我说不知道，”托尼随口说，“你会乖乖等我吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头，声音好像快哭了：“我会。”</p><p>老天爷，又软又听话的史蒂夫罗杰斯，托尼根本无法再多生气一秒，尤其他怀里的青年不停地使用袖子地抹着眼睛，不管他是哭了还是眼睛痒都无所谓。托尼体贴地没有揭穿他，只是伸手抚摸他的脸，嗯，有点湿漉漉的。</p><p>“你老实说，你真的想回神盾局吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫沉默一会，在他肩膀上摇摇头。</p><p>“那好，你可以待在这里吗？为了我。”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头。</p><p>托尼笑了一下，握住他的手凑在嘴边亲吻：“那你哪里都别想去，待在这里便是了，好吗？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>黑发Alpha把金发青年带进电梯里面。史蒂夫很自然地按下了自己房间的楼层，而托尼只是更自然地把那个按钮取消，按下了他房间的楼层，就是现在他们同居的那个地方。史蒂夫眨眨眼，没有问什么。托尼耸耸肩：“你不要以为吵架之后就可躲进房间里面讨清净，想也别想。学着怎么讨你的Alpha开心比你躲起来偷哭还要简单一百倍。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-18(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫不晓得托尼所谓的讨他开心是什么意思？但他想既然托尼都愿意把他带进房间里，或许等于史蒂夫可以做任何他想做的事情？</p>
<p>是的，史蒂夫从托尼的面部表情和肢体语言就能得知，他的Alpha早就气消了，这是史蒂夫能感受到的疼爱之一，托尼有个标准的吃软不吃硬的脾气，怒气总是来得快也去得快。虽然托尼在进入房间后不断碎碎念，整个人看起来有点懊恼也掩盖不了这个事实。</p>
<p>“我都不晓得你对我做了什么，罗杰斯，我从来不是心胸宽大的人，我非常会记仇又很小心眼。我应该穿着装甲飞到某个地图上找不到的小岛，就算会被佩珀追杀也要在那里度假半年，让你体会看看遗失Alpha半年的感受。”<br/>“你真的想这么做的话，你就不会还站在这里了。”史蒂夫轻声说。<br/>托尼一手托着史蒂夫的侧颈，亲吻他的脸：“是啊，我并不想这么做。”</p>
<p>于是现在，史蒂夫待在浴室，花了一点时间清理身体。他走出淋浴间时，看了一眼摆在架上的干净衣裤，沉默一会后决定忽略了它们。只是拿着浴巾擦拭金发，便迳自走了出去。</p>
<p>托尼正背对着他，站在投影前方，似乎在监控工作室的某个进度。他听见脚步声，还没来得及回头之前，一具湿淋淋但又温暖的身体，从身后将他紧紧拥抱。</p>
<p>托尼笑了一下，摸了摸青年还在滴水的金发：“你这是做什么？”<br/>“哄哄我的Alpha？”<br/>“真是简单直接。”托尼挑挑眉毛，“但你怎么保证我会想要这个？”<br/>“……你不想要吗？”<br/>“如果我拒绝这个，你打算怎么办？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫僵了一下身体，一时之间不晓得该怎么做，他现在可是刚洗完澡，香得要命又湿答答并且裸体，而他的Alpha居然还这么冷静地反问他？这可让人感到无比挫败。</p>
<p>史蒂夫犹豫一会，决定不理会托尼刻意的为难。他身上的香味渐渐浓郁起来，似乎打算先挑起Alpha的兴致再说。于是那纯粹甜美的Omega信息素，立刻将托尼团团包围，一下子把他逼得兴致勃勃。</p>
<p>史蒂夫从身后吻着托尼的耳朵，手伸进托尼的裤子里面，握住那早已勃起的家伙，轻轻地套弄抚摸。黑发Alpha哼了一声，没有阻止他的作乱，史蒂夫受到鼓舞，便迫不及待蹲了下去，把脸埋进Alpha的双腿之间，解开他的裤头，张嘴吸着那根高高支起的老二。</p>
<p>托尼正在呻吟，一手抓着史蒂夫半干的金发。而史蒂夫善用了托尼曾经指导他的，深吞和吸吮，喉咙适时地紧缩更是夹得托尼咒骂脏话。史蒂夫捧着Alpha的囊袋，把它舔了一遍，手掌圈着那根粗长的老二上下套弄。托尼真是爽得忍不住把老二再次塞回史蒂夫的嘴里，挺着腰杆操着他的嘴。史蒂夫同样兴奋得要死，但他的后面仍然无法自主润滑，他只是跪在地下，一手向下撸着自己精神奕奕的阴茎，想要和托尼一起达到高潮。</p>
<p>“我可以射进你嘴里吗？蜜糖。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫无法说话，但他掐着托尼的腿根给他一个深喉表示可以。于是托尼抓着那头金发，挺着腰操着他的嘴，一下一下地，让史蒂夫因为过度的抽插而抽噎，然后整个身子就像一只熟透的虾，又烫又红，直到Alpha收紧了手，扯痛他的头发，嘴里那根老二同时吐出了一股一股的精液，全部灌进了史蒂夫的喉咙里，让他顺利成章地把这些吞下去。</p>
<p>等托尼释放完毕后，史蒂夫才吐出了嘴里的东西。他还没喘口气休息一会，托尼便把人从地板上拉到床铺里。他温柔地吻着史蒂夫，不在意他嘴里的味道，毕竟那是他自己的东西。随后托尼的嘴移动到他的侧颈和胸前，舔咬那两颗漂亮的肉粒，让它兴奋，让它挺立起来。</p>
<p>黑发Alpha散出了许多信息素，一般来说，史蒂夫不会被Alpha充满求偶性的信息素影响，但他此时处于空窗敏感期，他无比地渴望托尼咬他，标记他，让他的身体充盈着Alpha的信息素，就像以前那样。于是他在托尼把两根手指放进后穴抽插，以及一口含住他的老二时，忍不住开口恳求。</p>
<p>“托尼……先标记我好吗……求你。”<br/>“不，”托尼残忍地拒绝，“晚点再说。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫一边享受托尼的抚慰，舒服地让他头晕目眩，一边浸润在Alpha强烈的信息素里，但他却得不到他想要的标记。这很折磨人，非常。但托尼倒是一点也不受影响，他只顾着吸着Omega的阴茎，舔弄前端不断流出前液的小洞，而两根指头在柔软紧致的甬道里快速进出。</p>
<p>史蒂夫白皙的皮肤被惹得一片火红，他抑制不住呻吟，扬起脑袋让自己溺毙在过大的快感里，任凭Alpha熟稔地为他前后开垦，一下子就逼出了他的眼泪和求饶，他甚至将腿完全打开，扭着腰配合托尼的指头，想要更多，想要更多摩擦和性快感——史蒂夫的信息素早已失控，浓郁又甜美，像是奶油蛋糕，像是融化的蜂蜜。他在射出来的当下，无法遏止地哭了出来。托尼舔掉Omega的眼泪，他知道这东西不完全是委屈，一部分是爽得太过头了。</p>
<p>“托尼……标记我，我……我不想要这样……”<br/>“嘘，再忍耐一会。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫光溜溜地趴在床铺上，被身后的Alpha掐住臀部，他的屁股吃进了托尼的老二，接连被干得喘不过气。他的呻吟混着破碎的抽泣，眼睛因为溢满眼泪而视野模糊。托尼疯狂啃着他的肩膀和侧颈，留下许多咬痕就是不肯标记他。史蒂夫只能承受肉体上带来的强烈快感，爽得闭不紧嘴巴，但他却疯狂渴望更加踏实的连结，他残缺的体质唯一能得到的连结……</p>
<p>“标记我……标记我，求你……”</p>
<p>史蒂夫胡乱喊着，停不下来，反手用力地掐着托尼的脖子和他接吻。托尼同样被Omega的信息素和渴望搞得有点激动，不禁咬着青年送过来的舌头，下身依然快速猛烈地抽送着，毫无保留地操着对方，摩擦史蒂夫最喜欢的地方，顶弄那无比敏感的生殖腔入口。让他的Omega迷失在过度的快感里，让他发出大声的呻吟，让他全身上下都在渴望他，永远无法摆脱他。就当史蒂夫浑身颤抖，眼神迷茫，挺起腰杆想要射出来之前，托尼伸手狠狠掐住了他的阴茎，阻止了他的高潮。这让Omega再次哭了出来，拼命摇头说不要。而托尼凑近他的耳畔，下半身继续卖力地操着他湿润柔软的后穴。</p>
<p>“下次知道不要无视你的Alpha了吗？蜜糖。”<br/>史蒂夫只能拼命点头，扭着腰想要摆脱控制。<br/>“你想要射出来还是想要标记，选一个。”<br/>Omega几乎没有犹豫：“标记，给我你的标记，求你。”<br/>“正确选择。”</p>
<p>托尼笑了一下，张嘴狠狠地咬破了史蒂夫的后颈，将浓烈的信息素都灌进了他的身体里，而几乎同时，前方掐住阴茎的手松开了。史蒂夫蹙着眉毛弓起了身子，立刻射出了一波波精液，弄脏了枕头和床单。而脖子上灌进的信息素和剧烈的高潮一并席卷了史蒂夫，爽得他脑袋炸出了烟花，不禁收紧了后穴紧紧绞住了托尼。小胡子舒服得咒骂一声，继续掐着Omega的屁股，迫使他乖乖趴伏在床铺上，好让他的Alpha能在他仍处于高潮时继续干他，再把精液射进他的身体里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫做了一场恶梦，久违的恶梦。他梦见自己遗失了Alpha，遗忘了那个人的样貌和回忆，他在凛冽的冰川里孤独老去，日复一日。史蒂夫猛然睁开眼睛，额头上冒出冷汗，他率先看见漆黑的房间里有一道蓝色的微光，那是托尼。他正躺在他身边，一手轻抚他汗湿的额头，漂亮的大眼睛满是担忧。</p>
<p>“你很久没做恶梦了，蜜糖。”托尼说，“是我害的吗？”<br/>“不。”金发青年摇头，“是空窗期，那个糟透了。把我变得不像自己。”<br/>“我不这么认为。”托尼挑挑眉毛，“我倒认为顺从渴望的那个更像你自己，可爱又黏人，甜美得让我舍不得对你发脾气。”<br/>史蒂夫笑得无奈：“你形容的那个人我不认识。”<br/>“你不认识无所谓，我认识就行了。”托尼笑道，“反正没人看见，只有我。”<br/>“只有你。好吧。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫翻个身子把自己蜷进托尼的臂弯。而托尼顺势把他揽进怀里，亲吻他柔软的金发。史蒂夫浑身上下都是托尼的信息素，与他本身的气味混在一起，闻起来比平时还诱人。促使托尼忍不住继续对他亲亲摸摸，舍不得停下来。</p>
<p>刚进行一场激烈的性爱让史蒂夫整个人有点儿懒洋洋，但他也没去阻止托尼的爱抚和湿漉漉的吻，反而主动地把舌头送进对方嘴里，发出了诱惑的呻吟。很快地Alpha又被搞得欲火焚身，满是精神的老二高高支起，没一会便再一次把Omega压在身下，挤进他的双腿之间，并使用那坚硬滚烫的老二蹭着他的臀缝。</p>
<p>“你一早有任务吗？”托尼沙哑地说。<br/>“有。”史蒂夫继续吻他，抬腿缠住了男人的腰间，“我要去中东一趟，上回那些烦人的科学怪人又卷土从来了。”<br/>“哦，反派可真是他妈的闲不下来。”小胡子撇撇嘴，挪动身子打算放他一马，“那就别搞了。你需要睡眠，我——”<br/>“没关系，我不在乎。”史蒂夫掐着他的腰不让他走，“进来，托尼。”</p>
<p>托尼舔舔嘴唇，他可不拒绝不了Omega的邀请，便把史蒂夫的大腿抬了起来，架在手肘上，俯下身子把老二抵在依然松软的后穴，一下子把自己埋了进去。史蒂夫绷着身体，好闻的信息素又散出来了。托尼温柔地吻着他的眼睛和鼻梁，轻抚他的发鬓，下半身开始了律动，比起方才的激情性爱，多了许多疼爱和宠溺。史蒂夫被插得舒服极了，呻吟变得支离破碎，更忍不住要他快点，大力点。</p>
<p>“冷静，我怕你明天腿软，连追科学怪人的力气都没了。”<br/>“美国队长不会腿软。”史蒂夫喘息地说，“但你再慢吞吞的话，或许我会因为欲求不满而让你腿软。”</p>
<p>托尼还没听清这句话，便被史蒂夫掐住肩膀，一下子把他压进床铺里。托尼的视野只剩下骑在他身上耳根通红的史蒂夫，以及那两块饱满的胸肌，他忍不住伸手揉捏，更挺起身子把Omega粉色的乳头吸得红肿。史蒂夫就这么抱着托尼，在他吸着自己乳头不放的同时，快速又热情地扭着臀部，使用Alpha的老二操着自己。</p>
<p>史蒂夫找到了最喜欢的节奏和角度，也喜欢全身上下都被托尼控制和占有的感受，这太好了——他颤抖的睫毛染上一抹潮湿，在呻吟之中透露满满的爱意，他希望自己能够永远得到这个，得到他以前从来不敢奢求的亲密伴侣和连结。</p>
<p>Omega的信息素变得黏腻又香甜，全部围绕着他的Alpha，热烈地让人着迷，却又像黑夜里摇摇欲坠的光。托尼感应到了史蒂夫的情绪，抬起头来把他的喘息都封闭在亲密的热吻里，虔诚地像在回应：我也爱你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-19(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玛雅·汉森。</p><p> </p><p>托尼很久没看见她了。她是托尼在麻省理工的同系同学，曾经和他一起待在学校的实验室里，疯狂沉迷密密麻麻又迷人至极的科学公式。当年两个人的友情一拍即合，因为他们同样天才，同样与众不同，就连研究和报告都在比赛谁拿得最高分，整个大学生涯托尼几乎和玛雅一起度过。一直到托尼在18岁那年提前毕业，投入双硕士的学位研读，才渐渐疏离了玛雅。</p><p>相隔十多年，这是托尼第一次看见她，她就坐在史塔克大厦的CEO办公室里，和佩珀进行科学工程师的面试。玛雅的历练十分精彩，更拥有十多封科技业界的推荐信。佩珀表示很喜欢她，与她相谈甚欢，更希望她能早点进入公司。面试完毕后，两名女人还待在办公室里聊了十分钟，大多是关于托尼年轻时在麻省理工的糗事，笑声从办公室传至走廊，路过的人都能听得一清二楚。</p><p>“嘿女孩，妳要来应该先通知我。”托尼站在茶水间，喊住了终于面试完毕的玛雅，“我可以直接录取妳。免去那些琐碎无聊的面试过程，还有妳趁机爆料我悲惨的学生生活的机会。”<br/>玛雅笑了笑：“不，我可不想被别人说我是走后门。”<br/>“走后门？”托尼夸张地说，“麻省理工人绝对不干这种事，我们靠得都是实力，努力和意志力。”<br/>“这句话真是熟悉。”玛雅蹙着眉毛，恍悟道，“我想起来了，那是大二时物理教授的名言！老天，他严格极了，但是人很好，他让我爱上了麦克唐纳公式，我可真想念他。”<br/>“我一点也不喜欢他，他的课程太无聊了。”<br/>“够了天才。”玛雅怼了他一下，“一把年纪了你的谦卑仍然没有成长。”<br/>“我不需要那种东西。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“而妳也不需要。妳现在需要的是和我走到我的实验室，让妳看清楚谦卑两个字完全与我无关。怎么样？”<br/>“好极了，咱们走。”玛雅装作一脸严肃，“让我感到骄傲吧史塔克。”<br/>“哦闭嘴。”托尼被逗笑了，“妳的语气听起来像是我奶奶。”</p><p>和老朋友叙旧很不错。尤其这位老朋友能听懂你口中阐述的研究，能看懂实验室里跳出的投影，和里面歪七扭八的合成公式，更能挑出你想破头也无法揪出的细微破绽。哦天，这太好了。托尼弯起的眼睛显示他的愉悦，便和玛雅待在史塔克工业的实验室里一整天，聊聊过往的蠢事或是切磋脑细胞，或是比较谁更像个天才——就像求学时期的那样。</p><p>晚些时候，托尼回到了复仇者大厦。很难得的今天所有人都在，大家都挤在起居室里，吃吃喝喝准备看点什么找乐子。托尼率先抓住了正在喝茶的布鲁斯，和他分享今天遇到了玛雅的趣事，嘴里滔滔不绝安培定律和电弱理论的拉格朗日量的理论，说一些只有懂物理懂科学的人才知道的笑话，所以布鲁斯被逗笑了，两个人不自觉沉迷在科学光环之中，任谁也无法打扰。</p><p>一旁的史蒂夫听不懂这些，但他挺喜欢听托尼谈论科学，这时的他总是比平时更自信和迷人，很难有人能在此时抗拒托尼斯塔克的风采。不一会，索尔凑近史蒂夫身边，拿着手机询问他推特的使用方法。哦，这大概是史蒂夫唯一用得上手的社交软体，他很乐意指导索尔，然后听索尔解释，因为珍老是希望他办一个推特，让两个人能够在分隔两地时，看见对方的状态。这很甜蜜，史蒂夫这么想。</p><p>当索尔高兴地拿着手机走开时，托尼刚好结束了谈话。他一下子坐到了史蒂夫旁边的位置，两手紧紧扣着他的腰，毫不害臊地在公共场合之中亲吻他的Omega。克林特无声戴起了墨镜，娜塔莎翻白眼，布鲁斯跑去再倒一杯茶，索尔，他正在注册帐号没看见。</p><p>史蒂夫少见地没有制止他，笑着问道：“我今天都没看见你，在忙什么？”<br/>“我遇到了老朋友。”托尼说，“大学的老朋友。我们待在实验室里一整天，她很聪明，天才，又有才华，我想把她介绍给布鲁斯，你知道，喜爱科学的人都有点怪，所以朋友总是很少。”<br/>“你想把你的老朋友介绍给布鲁斯？”<br/>“不是牵红线的那种介绍，亲爱的。”托尼笑了一下，“只是普通朋友之间的认识。他们同样热爱科学，他们会产生友谊火花以及喜欢对方的，相信我。”<br/>“这样挺好。”史蒂夫才想说些什么便闻见托尼身上沾着细微的Omega气味。“托尼，这是什么味道？”<br/>托尼抬起手闻了一下：“没有什么味道。”<br/>史蒂夫凑过去仔细闻：“你的老朋友是个Omega？”<br/>“她是。”托尼眨眨眼，笑得十分欠扁，“你是在吃醋吗？蜜糖。”<br/>“不，我只是……”金发青年还没说出哪里不对劲时，托尼插口解释：“她是Omega，但她也是一个被标记过的Omega，放心吧，史蒂夫，史塔克工业严格禁止未被标的Omega进入公司的，这是我爸那年代就有的规定。”</p><p>金发青年摸摸鼻子，想再说些什么，但最终什么也没说。午夜时，托尼洗过澡，钻进被窝里抱着史蒂夫，本来沾在身上的气味已经消失无踪，而史蒂夫认为是自己多心了，没有把这件事情放在心上。</p><p>随后的几天，托尼的身上都沾着那股气味，淡淡的玫瑰香，不仔细闻不会发觉。史蒂夫起初并不觉得不妥，但在连续一周他的Alpha都带着这股信息素回家，并且愉快地和布鲁斯谈论今天他们三人又搞定了什么屌爆了的玩意。这让史蒂夫才开始觉得有点酸溜溜的，但他忧虑的并不是托尼会不会喜欢上这个叫做玛雅的女人，而是这个女人根本是一个没被标记过的Omega。</p><p>对的，毫无疑问。史蒂夫能清楚区隔被标记和未被标记的Omega身上的气味，即使玛雅可能使用了某种外在的药剂干扰了她的信息素，让她的气味闻起来并不那么纯粹，参杂了大量的Alpha信息素。但史蒂夫还是察觉了这个真相。他在想或许玛雅有什么难言之隐，想要隐藏自己是个未被标记的Omega，比如她尚未遇见意中之人，或是她的伴侣不是个Alpha，但她又极度想要争取一份高规格待遇的工作，于是她只能假装自己已被标记。</p><p>史蒂夫非常理解身为Omega的无奈，所以他并不打算揭穿她的隐私。他只是在睡前，和托尼躺在床上闲聊时，开口提醒一句：“托尼，别和那位汉森小姐靠太近。”<br/>托尼眨眨眼，兴奋地抱着史蒂夫，两只手不规矩地伸进了他的T恤乱摸一通。“你在吃醋对不对？蜜糖。哦，我有没有告诉过你，你吃醋的样子超级辣。”<br/>“我——我没有。”史蒂夫心虚地说，“我只是提醒你，别和她靠太近，然后带着抑制剂，随时随地。”<br/>“抑制剂？”托尼笑了出来，“你真可爱，你是不是忘记了，被标记过的Omega就算发情也不会影响我的。”<br/>史蒂夫叹口气，不打算再解释。急忙按住那只伸进睡裤里的手。“托尼，三小时后你得出现在麻省理工的礼堂，还要进行一场四小时的演讲，你忘了吗？”<br/>“我不在乎。”托尼不放弃地说，“上回你也是这么回答我的。”<br/>“我有血清你没有。”<br/>“但我有颗天才的大脑，你没有。”<br/>史蒂夫被逗笑了，轻轻把人按回床铺，使用身体把托尼压得动弹不得。金发青年撒娇似地亲亲托尼的嘴，放软语气。<br/>“托尼，你为了明天的演讲内容投入了不少时间，这是你的和你父亲的母校，你不会希望因为睡眠不足而搞砸的。”<br/>“我不会搞砸这个，但我喜欢你用这种语气和我说话。”托尼咬着史蒂夫柔软的唇，继续讨价还价，“不过呢，我的需求没被满足，这可怎么办呢？”<br/>史蒂夫弯弯蓝眼睛：“回来给你补偿。”<br/>“什么补偿？”托尼急着问。<br/>“你说了算。只要你乖乖睡一觉。”<br/>“哦天呐成交。不能反悔，贾维斯替我录下了这个了。”<br/>“当然，我说话算话。”</p><p>托尼点头如捣蒜，大眼睛里装的都是他的Omega，忍不住多亲几下，再把信息素和体温都蹭到史蒂夫身上去。他在史蒂夫躺回位置后依然唧唧喳喳说个没完，最后是史蒂夫打了个哈欠，他才乖乖闭上嘴巴。而托尼天才般的脑袋瓜已经开始计划各种火辣的补偿了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>隔天清晨，托尼难得和史蒂夫差不多时间起床。两人挤在浴室里刷牙，史蒂夫对于有人陪着他洗漱感到很新奇，忍不住在刮胡子时，把刮胡泡沫抹在托尼的头发上。托尼不可置信美国队长居然干出这种事，为了报复，他在史蒂夫需要毛巾的时候把毛巾藏起来，这让史蒂夫顶着满脸的泡沫直接抱住了托尼，并且使用脸颊不停蹭着托尼的脖子和衣服，惹得小胡子发出了诡异的尖叫声。这些行为有够幼稚了，但这两人却笑得很开心，更忍不住在浴室里亲热了一会，摸摸捏捏，交换唾液。直到贾维斯发出迟到警告托尼才赶紧冲出浴室。</p><p>史蒂夫准备出门晨跑之前，托尼正站在更衣室的镜子前方讲电话，他穿着白色衬衫和马甲，脖子上的领带系了一半，摇摇欲坠。Omega自然而然凑近他身边，为他系上领带。他的金发在清晨的阳光底下闪闪发光，修长的睫毛垂落，黑色的倒影折在眼尾。托尼勾起嘴角，伸手摸了摸史蒂夫的眉毛，情不自禁给他一个温柔的吻。</p><p>上午时间，托尼准时抵达麻省理工，他站在礼堂中央，没有灯光和音乐的陪衬，依然万众瞩目。托尼机智聪明，说话幽默又带着麻省理工人的气质，惹来了满堂的掌声和喝采。他花了六亿资助所有学生的研发项目，并且期望所有的年轻人都能拥有抓住梦想的本钱。校长和学生们都在感谢他，而他只是说一句：这是我该做的。</p><p>演讲结束后托尼在后台接受了记者的采访，站在一旁的玛雅也入镜了，两人一说一答，默契十足，亲密的互动内容被传上了油管，网友的留言都是称赞，有些更是认为他们十分登对，甚至在底下瞎起哄要他们在一起在一起。史蒂夫在傍晚回到基地时看见了这段影片，他并不在意网友认为托尼和谁谁谁登对，托尼应该和谁谁谁交往，那是他的Alpha，他不用对谁解释这个。</p><p>但在往后的几周当中，托尼的身上依然都带着玛雅的气味，即使只有一点点，即使它细微不容易察觉——史蒂夫很在意这个。他更体会到了自己的伴侣被人留下记号的感觉，这让人感到不愉快。不过托尼仍然没有发现，那是当然的，玛雅的信息素就是要让Alpha误以为她已经被标记，自然不会发现有什么不妥的地方。</p><p>史蒂夫尽可能不去在意，同时他也更能体会到，托尼平时对他身上带着别人的标记而展现的高度宽容。史蒂夫因为体质残缺而没有选择，但他仍然很感激，所以他只有一点点的要求，并且希望托尼为他能做到。</p><p>“托尼，下次你回到基地的时候，能不能先去洗个澡？”<br/>“嗯？”托尼咬着甜甜圈，一脸困惑地闻着自己，“怎么了？我身上有奇怪的味道？”<br/>“你身上有汉森小姐的信息素。”金发青年低声说，“已经连续好几天了。”<br/>哦原来是这个——托尼赶紧把甜甜圈吞了下去，凑近沙发上的史蒂夫，亲吻他的脸。“嘿，亲爱的，玛雅是我的老朋友，我绝对不会喜欢上她的，而且她有伴侣了。你是在担心这个吗？”<br/>“不，我只是——”史蒂夫解释道，“我并不担心你们。我只是不想在你身上闻到其他Omega的气味，不论是谁。”<br/>“好，好。”托尼点点头，“我会洗过澡再来找你，从明天开始。”</p><p>黑发Alpha说得信誓旦旦，一边捧着史蒂夫的脸和他接吻。史蒂夫垂下眼睛，不大有兴致，因为托尼身上带着的Omega信息素又比前几天更浓了。托尼察觉了这个，知道青年正在不高兴，才想说什么时——</p><p>“还有，你记得带好抑制剂。”史蒂夫冷冷地说，“防止意外。”<br/>托尼怔了一下，捏捏两眼之间，语气明显地不耐烦：“刚刚是谁说不会担心我？但你却一直提醒这个。哈啰？史蒂夫，如果怀疑我对你的诚实，你可以明说，你不是最喜欢明说的吗？”<br/>“我没有怀疑你。”史蒂夫说，“至于诚实，你最好去问问汉森小姐，她对于你的大公司来说到底有多诚实。”</p><p>金发青年说完就离开了起居室，留下同样被这段谈话弄得不愉快的托尼。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-20(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20(番外)</p>
<p>*強制預警*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下来的几天，史蒂夫都没有和托尼碰上面，他们都在各自投入自己该做的事情。就算夜晚来临，两人也很有默契的没有睡在同一张床铺上。托尼的理由是，奈米研究就要完成了，谁都不能阻止他为了科学燃烧生命。而史蒂夫根本不需要理由，只要他的Alpha身上还留有某位Omega的气味，他就有权利拒绝和他一起睡觉。</p>
<p>就这样过去了一周，两人看起来相安无事，但明眼人都知道其实风平浪静的底下正在暗潮汹涌。因为托尼这两天几乎都泡在史塔克工业的实验室里，没日没夜，见不到人影。史蒂夫在基地里沉着面容，就连吃饭时也有点心不在焉。布鲁斯看见了这个，好意地向他保证托尼这几天确实是在专心研发盔甲，因为这几天布鲁斯总是不断收到托尼的简讯和电话，那人急迫地需要布鲁斯使用远程来帮忙控制计算机数据等等等。</p>
<p>史蒂夫叹口气，并不想让自己看起来这么的小心眼，他在犹豫后主动给托尼拨电话，可惜却没有顺利接通。史蒂夫心想或许前几天自己说话的态度不算友善，所以托尼暂时不愿和他说话？算了，金发青年闷闷不乐地把手机丢到床头，一个人跑去健身房捶打沙袋。</p>
<p>冤望啊，托尼并没有不接电话。他只是熬夜熬过头了。他睡了一天一夜，直到清晨时，玛雅准时上班，她走进史塔克工业的实验室里，熟稔地泡了一杯咖啡，再把睡在沙发上的大天才叫起床。太棒了！最新的奈米装甲快要出生了，托尼顶着黑眼圈兴奋得要死。这个计划足足提前了半年，除了托尼跳跃性地赶工之外，就是玛雅的出现给了托尼很多灵感，彷佛从前年少时对于科学的高度热情都回来了。旧事情谊真是个奇妙的东西。</p>
<p>玛雅笑了一下，说了一句真怀念学生时代。托尼不以为然，他认为科学家不该缅怀过去，往前看往前走才是该做的事。玛雅没留意他说了些什么，因为她的智能手环跳出了异常，显示她的体温过高，体内药物浓度正在降低。玛雅装作没事，拿着皮包进入了化妆室，躲在里面给自己注射了一管药剂。</p>
<p>确实，玛雅就像史蒂夫想的那样，她是个没被人标记过的Omega。她长期注射私人研发的药物，试图隐藏这个事实。为此她很得意，只因她并没有遇到想托付一辈子的Alpha，并且大多数人都在觊觎她脑袋里面的东西，所以这是她的防卫措施，让她顺利躲开了许多糟糕事，已经维持了好几年。</p>
<p>不过，好运大概是要用完了。玛雅的身体产生了抗药性，所以史蒂夫才能察觉出她的信息素的不对劲。然而信息素的泄漏，和药物的效力越来越短是个糟糕的现象，她正在想尽办法研发更好的药物，不过在她还没得到这个之前，她的发情期终于跨越了药物的控制，来得又快又凶猛——就是现在。</p>
<p>“哦操！？”<br/>当托尼察觉的时候，他正把突然倒在地上的玛雅抱在怀里。而玛雅浑身烫得不可思议，满脸通红，狂热的信息素就像海啸扑面而来。托尼立刻僵直了身体，浑身上下的细胞登时顺应本能，和眼前的Omega一同进入了发情期。突然高热的脑袋让托尼头晕眼花，但他咬着牙，大声喊着贾维斯给我他妈的抑制剂现在！！！于是机械手臂立刻从柜子里取出抑制剂，飞快地交给了他的主人。</p>
<p>托尼咒骂一声，觉得糟透了。他已经十几年没有和发情的Omega有任何的接触，也就是说，他的身体同样很久没有被动发情的经验了。托尼抖着双手，把冰凉的抑制剂打入玛雅的血管里，当下的他必须使出全部的意志力，才能将玛雅稳稳地安置在沙发上。接着托尼想要拔腿就跑，离开这间该死的实验室时，玛雅却突然抓住了他的肩膀，并且发了疯似地亲吻他，一边喊着托尼我需要你别离开我的话语。</p>
<p>“该死！”托尼惊恐地一把推开了她，喘着粗气，“贾维斯，这是怎么回事？”<br/>“先生，汉森小姐的发情期并没有因为抑制剂而稳定下来。”<br/>“搞什么鬼！？”托尼突然想起史蒂夫前几天的警告，可惜燥热的身体让他无法思考更多，只能急忙喊道，“解决这个！贾维斯！不管你用什么方法！”<br/>“好的，先生。”<br/>突然间，Mark47从铁罐子里飞出来，分散各个部位的装甲不约而同将玛雅包在里面。<br/>“我会送汉森小姐去神盾局的医务室，找海伦医生协助处理。”<br/>“就这么干！让她离开这里！马上！”</p>
<p>托尼目送Mark47飞出大楼，简直想要亲吻优秀全能的贾维斯了。他喘个不停，一边擦掉脑袋上的汗水，赶紧起身翻着抽屉，将抑制剂注射在血管里，想要让自己冷静下来。不过可惜，抑制剂对托尼也失去了作用——我操你的耶稣基督玛丽亚！托尼简直要抓狂了。这肯定跟玛雅的诡异发情期有关，然后他被连带影响到了生理状况。托尼咒骂各种世界语言的脏话，拿出正在测试的Mark85，装在胸前，启动血边装甲后，直直朝天空飞了出去。</p>
<p>感谢上帝，今天史蒂夫没有任务。他依然在公共楼层里的健身房里面揍沙包，直到，他的Alpha穿着全新从没见过的钢铁装甲，破窗而入。史蒂夫的双手还缠着白色绷带，他看见托尼身上的金红色渐渐褪去，胸前的反应堆将装甲吸收了进去，看起来很不可思议。不过，他并没有兴致欣赏以及夸奖对方，因为他的Alpha进入了发情期，并且浑身上下都是玛雅汉森的味道，纯粹甜腻又惹人厌烦。</p>
<p>“这是怎么回事？”<br/>“史蒂夫——”<br/>“你发情了。”<br/>“你应该说玛雅发情了，但不要问我为什么，我不知道。”托尼喘着气，“抑制剂失去了作用。我会去弄清楚，但不是现在。”<br/>“那现在是？”史蒂夫蹙眉道，直直瞪着他，“你特地来找我，就是要我解决你的生理需求？”<br/>托尼失去了耐心，吼道：“对！我需要我的Omega！”<br/>“你身上带着汉森小姐的气味，却要我跟你上床，你不觉得这个要求很无礼吗？”<br/>“很抱歉我没时间洗澡因为我他妈的正在发情！”<br/>“我早就警告你，要你别太靠近她！”史蒂夫气愤地说，“我不会帮你解决这个！”<br/>“我操——”托尼张嘴想骂脏话，忍住后牙痒痒地说，“别逼我来硬的！罗杰斯。”<br/>史蒂夫瞇眼看他：“别逼我揍死你！史塔克。”<br/>“有本事就来。我刚好可以测试新盔甲的效能。”</p>
<p>于是，健身房的状况就这么失控了。</p>
<p>托尼的血边装甲包覆了全身，直接扑向史蒂夫。而史蒂夫毫不留情的给了他一拳，命中面甲，力度大得龟裂歪曲，一秒后即刻被奈米科技修复。托尼像一只饥饿的野狼，直接抱住他的Omega压在墙上，收起了面部装甲后急躁地亲吻史蒂夫。史蒂夫气得要死，偏头拒绝这个，并且挥动手臂，狠狠肘击托尼的脖子，好在奈米装甲适时包覆他的弱点，不然他很有可能会被打断骨头，从此半身不遂。</p>
<p>“侧颈装甲损坏32%，你来真的！？蜜糖。”<br/>托尼啧了一声，但并不觉得美国队长有使出全力。史蒂夫沉着脸没有说话，一个翻身把Alpha压在木质地板上，跨腿骑在他身上，狠狠地挥拳狂揍。托尼偏头闪掉了一部分，于是木质地板都被史蒂夫打碎了。而闪不掉的那部分让钢铁侠的面甲和内部屏幕被打得闪烁当机，但他趁隙撕掉了史蒂夫的运动裤。</p>
<p>“混蛋！”下身一凉，史蒂夫咒骂，大力地将托尼连同装甲一并摔了出去，砸坏了训练室的地板。而两秒后，钢铁侠启动推进器，把人再次扑倒在地板上。金红色的面甲褪了下去，他压制着史蒂夫，用力地与他接吻。随即一阵疼痛伴随铁锈味由嘴里漾开，WTF？史蒂夫居然咬他，托尼简直不敢相信，但他把心一横，使劲地与金发青年接吻，更把火烫舌头探进他的嘴里，来回搅动，似乎在打赌史蒂夫并不会真的把他的嘴咬烂。</p>
<p>“你别太过份了！”史蒂夫掐住了托尼的脖子，一把扯开他，“你为了别的Omega而发情，现在却要我搞定这个？想也别想！！”<br/>“你不搞定这个，难不成要我去找别人吗？你才别太过份了！”<br/>“这不是我的问题，我警告过你！”<br/>“我会认错！但不是现在！并且我希望下次你可以警告得再详细一点！为了你的Alpha！”</p>
<p>气愤的史蒂夫再次挥拳，托尼被打得飞了出去，装甲再次毁了训练室的高级设备，连同反应堆也被打裂了。托尼啧了一声，收到了装甲损坏54%的信息，老实说史蒂夫的反抗好像有了反效果，因为他更兴奋了。</p>
<p>小胡子迅速地爬起身，从手甲处溶出了些许的奈米，合成了磁力手铐，在他还没展开猎捕行动时，他的猎物却主动袭击，提起的膝盖朝他砸了过来，一股强大的力量几乎穿透装甲直击腹部，疼得托尼认为自己应该骨折了。他在飞出去之前掐住了史蒂夫的脖子，离心力将两人扯离原地，一同砸到了地板上滚成一团。</p>
<p>托尼的装甲终究是反应更快的那个，他在混乱之中将史蒂夫的双手钉在头顶的地板上。太好了，在建造训练室的时候，因为考虑到破坏王索尔和浩克，所以整间训练是都是由钢筋打造的，到处都是扎实的铁制金属，等于现在托尼想把史蒂夫铐在哪里都不成问题。</p>
<p>被箝制双手的史蒂夫惊呼一声，还来不及咒骂，托尼便再次把他的嘴堵住了，并且把身体挤进了他的双腿之间。血边装甲迅速地收了起来，只保留了手甲和胸前的部分，毕竟托尼真的很怕万一磁力手铐压不住史蒂夫，那他真的会被活活打死。托尼一边掐着史蒂夫的脸，一边和他吻得啧啧作响。然后伸手下探，扯破了史蒂夫仅有的底裤。金红色的手甲顶端溢出了润滑，直接推进了史蒂夫的身体里面。史蒂夫皱起眉头，身子一僵，甜美的信息素散了出来。</p>
<p>“放轻松，甜心，我不想害你受伤——拜托放松，我没办法花太多时间让你进入状况。”<br/>“托尼斯塔克你这个混蛋！”</p>
<p>史蒂夫咬牙切齿，试图踢着双腿让压在身上的Alpha滚开，可惜那探入身体的冰凉指头，一下子抵到了他最敏感的地方，并且快速地抽插着。快感一并席卷而来，令金发青年不禁发出断断续续的呻吟。他的双腿都软了，一边承受托尼的亲吻，力道强硬但又温柔地像在道歉或是安慰。史蒂夫喘息着，本能与熟悉感让他无法抵抗身体的愉悦。他才查觉到托尼的额头上都是汗水，信息素浓郁得能让人窒息，但他却依然克制着自己，只为让史蒂夫能顺利接纳他，而不会受伤。</p>
<p>“放松亲爱的，我需要你，史蒂夫，我需要你，我需要你——”</p>
<p>托尼在他耳边不断呢喃，听起来彷佛在求救而不是求欢，而他的指头仍然在努力地打开他。如果史蒂夫是个正常的Omega，那托尼绝对不需要等待——这个想法绕过了史蒂夫的脑海一秒钟便被打断。因为托尼停止了扩张，用力掰开他的腿跟，左右向外，直接让史蒂夫呈现门户大开的姿态。接着那根烫热的老二就抵住了他的后穴，迅速地插了进去。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不禁绷紧了身体，他能感觉到托尼比平常还要高热以及粗大，是的，发情的Omega会激起Alpha的原始特征，各种的，不论是身体或是心理层面。史蒂夫就这么被发情的托尼侵占了身体，但他的Alpha却不是因为他而发情的，这听起来让人感到受伤。</p>
<p>Omega复杂的思绪托尼尚未察觉，因为他欲火焚身，兴致勃勃，浑身热得要命。他汗湿的额头滴落汗水，落在了史蒂夫的面颊上。托尼凑近为他舔去，浑身舒服地头皮发麻。因为史蒂夫接纳了他，那个柔软潮湿的俑道紧紧吸着他，他忍不住摆动腰身发了疯似地操着他的Omega。史蒂夫的呻吟从嘴里泄了出来，卷起的拳头和臂膀，让磁力手铐都有点儿压不住的趋势。托尼顾不了这么多，赶紧压制史蒂夫抬高的手腕，一手伸到底下去撸动他高高翘起的阴茎。</p>
<p>前后夹击，强烈的快感顺势淹没了史蒂夫，他渐渐放松了身体，无意识地把自己交给了托尼，就像平常他们做爱时那样。托尼高兴地继续爱抚他，握着Omega窄细的腰把老二捅进了最深处，惹得史蒂夫发出一声高亢的叫声。发情的Alpha不停地撞击他，力道比平常更猛力更粗暴。史蒂夫能感觉体内被磨辗得发热，而紧闭的生殖腔被顶弄得除了快感之外还混着疼痛。</p>
<p>这是史蒂夫第一次在性事上被Alpha强势控制，他的Alpha霸道地前所未见。这唤起了史蒂夫隐藏在深处的Omega本能，不由地乖乖臣服Alpha的支配，不再试图反抗挣扎。他无法否认自己来比平常来得更兴奋，破碎的呻吟混着哭腔，连唾液都从嘴角流了出来。金发Omega陷入了情欲的漩涡，自动双腿大张，像在热烈欢迎Alpha的征伐，甚至挺着腰杆配合托尼猛烈的插弄。</p>
<p>史蒂夫爽得浑身颤抖，腿间胀热的老二在撞击之下不停晃动，吐出的透明体液打湿了他紧实的腹肌。香甜的信息素像是冲破堤防，让托尼浸润在里面更加激动起来，狠狠地掐着他的腿跟不断地捅着他，又深又快，更在白皙的肌肤上留下了许多紫青的瘀痕。在接连的操弄之下，Omega很快地绷着身体射了出来。他张着嘴，喘息的空气都是托尼身上带有情欲的信息素，而处于高潮的后穴顺势绞紧了托尼的老二，爽得托尼叹息一声，更加速了活塞的速度。他想要射精，想要射进Omega的身体里，想要在他里面成结——哦操！这是错的！能承受Alpha的结只有Omega开启的生殖腔，可史蒂夫永远不可能达成这个条件，他会受伤——</p>
<p>托尼的脑袋被高潮炸得一片空白，仅存的神智一秒之间提醒了这个，在他想要立刻从史蒂夫的身体里退出来时——结张开了。史蒂夫痛呼一声，蹙眉扬高了脑袋，疼得浑身发抖，眼眶更不自觉溢满了眼泪。他的Alpha居然因为别的Omega的发情期而在他体内张开了结。史蒂夫又气又委屈，偏过头去不看他，眼泪就这么滴落好几颗在地板上，映着天花板的灯光。</p>
<p>“对不起对不起，我的宝贝，我很抱歉——”托尼心疼地一边亲吻他，一边道歉。“别哭，这都是我的错，我的错。”</p>
<p>训练室里除了呼吸喘息之外，安静无声，方才浓郁的信息素渐渐散退。史蒂夫咬着牙什么话也不说，蹙着的眉心和红眼眶足够说明他的难受，而黑发Alpha随着性欲的释放终于恢复了冷静，他在结消退后赶紧将自己抽了出来，同时那件几乎快要报废的装甲也收进了反应堆中。托尼赶紧解开史蒂夫的手铐，看见手腕上红了一圈，甚至还破皮红肿。托尼心疼极了，一把将人抱进怀里，亲亲他，试图让他好过一点。托尼摸了摸史蒂夫湿淋淋的后面，些许红色的血液混着润滑沾在指间上，这让托尼愧疚地想要跳楼谢罪。</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-21(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>美国队长和黑寡妇以及鹰眼，一同被神盾局的昆式战斗机接走了。</p>
<p>漆黑的天空角落只有一点点黯淡的白光，史蒂夫在那场激烈的性事结束后，休息不到五小时，托尼也还来不及跟他好好道歉，他就被紧急任务给抓走了。紧急任务，还真是他妈的紧急任务。托尼黑着脸孤单地躺在床铺上，一脸哀痛地认为全世界都在这个时候跟他作对。</p>
<p>宽大的房间安静地彷佛能听见空气流动的声音，微微的晨光从地平线中展露，托尼盯着天花板两眼发直，烦躁地爬起身子走进浴室里洗漱。他恨死了那久违又该死的发情期。为了应付这个玩意，他必须强硬地逼迫史蒂夫和他做爱，更在最后把他弄得受伤流血。可怜的史蒂夫却没时间休息养身，神盾局总是喜欢挑这个时间呼唤美国队长，让史蒂夫头也不回地带着伤势去拯救世界去了。托尼颓丧地把脸埋进手掌，他只要一想到昨夜史蒂夫不肯和他说一句话，他便难受地快要发疯。</p>
<p>接近中午时，托尼前去神盾局的医院里探望玛雅，这个女人已经恢复了神智，不正常的发情期也在专业医生的帮助下顺利平复。玛雅内疚地与托尼道歉，坦白了她使用禁药的秘密，更递上了辞呈。托尼没有挽留，有过一次被动发情的经验就够他呛了，何况他还有一个永远无法和他缔结关系的Omega。此刻的托尼终于明白，在他决定选择一名特殊的Omega作为伴侣时，他就必须比任何Alpha还要来得谨慎和细心，这个他没有做到，他必须补救，并且希望来得及。</p>
<p>“您的电话将转接到语音信箱——”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的手机呈现关机已经一周的时间，然而神盾局的计划进度显示美国队长在两天前就已经完成了任务，并且回到了纽约。托尼摀着脑袋，心里想史蒂夫肯定在生他的气，废话这还用说吗？但如果只是单纯地生气哄一哄也就罢了，他害怕的是史蒂夫说不定再也不想理他了。</p>
<p>托尼花了一点时间做好心理准备，认为就算死也至少得知道自己是如何下地狱的，龟缩在这里不是他的风格也不能让事情变好。于是托尼飞快地洗了个澡，穿上衬衫和马甲，启装甲后直接飞去了神盾局。他这次记得要走正门了，没有飞在窗户外的花俏惊喜，也没有打破玻璃的警铃，对，因为托尼没忘记自己是来道歉的。他的手里还握着一束粉色的玫瑰，希望这份诚意能让他少挨几拳。</p>
<p>“史塔克？”寇森出了电梯就看见捧着一束花的托尼，“你在这里做什么？”<br/>“我来这里打麻将。”托尼随口说，“请让让。”<br/>他绕过寇森身边，打算直接进到电梯不废话。不过寇森反应快速地拦住了他。<br/>“你是来找队长的？”<br/>“不然我拿这束花会是要去找弗瑞的吗？”托尼翻白眼，“你没有这么笨，但有时候你可以适时把自己当成隐形人，这是个不错的角色扮演，很适合你。”<br/>寇森没理会他的嘲讽，冷漠道：“队长并不在神盾局。他出任务还没回来。”<br/>“这跟我得到的讯息不一样。”托尼沉默一会，“好了，快告诉我神盾局是不是快垮了，居然没钱请人维护内网系统？而内网系统的任务进度都是造假的。”<br/>“也许是为了防止某人有事没事就骇进来瘫痪系统作业，所以才造假。”<br/>托尼哑口无言。<br/>寇森露出了专业的笑容：“我可以告诉你队长在哪里。”<br/>“可真好心。”托尼双手抱胸，“条件是什么？”<br/>“你手头上欠着的设计图，我明天要收到。”<br/>“成交。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫正在摩纳哥。</p>
<p>他和娜塔莎，克林特一同出了个任务。成功在这座微型国家拦截到了九头蛇的余党，并且花了一点时间将做了地毯式的搜查，顺利铲掉了九头蛇在这个地域的巢穴。本来他们三人在昨天就能搭昆式战斗机离开，但是战斗机在交战时受到波及。克林特正在抢修，但他并不是专业的工程师，大概需要一点儿时间吧。</p>
<p>“反正任务都完成了，”克林特满脸机油，挑了挑工具后再次钻进机舱底部，“不如让铁罐过来修修这台不听话的姑娘吧，我怕我明天也搞不定这个。”<br/>娜塔莎双手抱胸，眼神看向了坐在副驾驶座的史蒂夫。后者没有说话，彷佛在发呆。红发女人凑了过去，轻轻踢了踢他的靴子：“如何？史蒂夫，你若不想要托尼过来，我们可以打给寇森，让他安排工程师过来修飞机，怎么样？”<br/>“好。”史蒂夫点点头，“打给寇森吧。”<br/>娜塔莎挑挑眉毛：“你们又怎么了？”她脱下了鞋子，盘腿坐在位置上，“前几天你跑步的姿势有点奇怪，告诉我不是因为你们玩得太过火而让对方受伤或是为此吵架啥的？”<br/>“不，我们——”史蒂夫摇头，欲言又止，“只是出了点意外。”<br/>“意外？”娜塔莎啧了一声，“就是那个意外让你和托尼一起把整层训练室给拆成废墟？贾维斯还把电梯和监控锁了，没有人知道发生什么事。但我们不是傻子，多少都能猜到。”<br/>“就是！”克林特的声音从机舱底下传来，“那天我要去打靶，贾维斯为了阻止我，把通风管全部堵住，我试图硬闯，结果差点被高压电电死了，我认为我不能再住在复仇者基地了，为了我的小命着想。”<br/>史蒂夫内疚地说：“我很抱歉，我们不是故意要——”<br/>“别理他，是他自己不长眼。”娜塔莎认真地问，“托尼那天发情了对吗？”<br/>史蒂夫没有说话。”<br/>“我闻也闻见了，你不说话我就当默认。”红发女人不以为然，“让我猜猜，你的Alpha因为别的Omega而发情，他需要你为他解决生理需求，而你抗拒所以两人打成一团顺便毁了训练室？”<br/>“我……”史蒂夫叹气，“娜特，我抗拒是因为他的身上充满了别的Omega的气味，这是本能。”<br/>“我理解，Omega的本能。”娜塔莎说，“但你我都知道，一个发情的Alpha几乎不可能拒绝另一个正在发情的Omega，不过托尼做到了，他还花了点时间找到你。因为你才是他的Omega。”<br/>史蒂夫揉了揉脸：“是的，我是托尼的Omega。他发情了，不论为了什么而发情，他当然必须来找我。”<br/>“但你很受伤，”娜塔莎的绿眼睛像是能看穿他心里所想的，“因为你无法让托尼进入那种状况。”<br/>青年淡淡地说：“老调重弹，没什么特别的。”<br/>“哦？没什么特别就表示事情不严重。”娜塔莎点点头，看向了机舱外的漆黑夜空，“托尼会来找你，排除万难都会来，我有预感。但你有权利决定要不要原谅他，或是干脆分手。”<br/>“不。”史蒂夫下意识摇头，“我不会因为这个跟托尼分手的。”<br/>“那就对了。”娜塔莎摸摸他的脸，“史蒂夫，你就是托尼的本能，即使他因为别的原因而发情，都无法改变这个。”<br/>“我知道。那个混蛋总是让人又爱又恨。”<br/>“我完全不意外，因为这就是托尼斯塔克。”娜塔莎微笑，转头朝机舱大喊，“克林特，你可以把铁罐喊过来了！”她站起身子一把拉起史蒂夫，“不过我不打算今天离开摩纳哥。我全身脏死了，又饿又累，我们先去吃点东西，在这里休息一天吧。”<br/>“我赞成！”克林特爬了出来，脸黑得完全看不出五官，“我快吐了，我刚不小心喝了一口汽油……我需要清理，我需要干净的浴室……”</p>
<p>于是史蒂夫一行人就把昆式战斗机搁在原地，一同钻进了距离最近的酒店房间。摩纳哥的夜景很美，金黄与银色的光交错闪耀，城市的灯火倒映在海平面上，像是一片璀璨的镜子，相互衬映。港湾的邮轮在漆黑的海洋上如同亮眼的萤火，辉煌夺目。这是一个又小又挤的国家，但热闹非凡，处处充满生机。</p>
<p>“寇森说，他让铁罐过来了，四小时后到。”</p>
<p>克林特说完便拉开了椅子，坐在娜塔莎身边。他们都洗了个澡，换下一身脏兮兮的制服。穿上方才随意买的衬衫或是T恤外套，让他们看起来就像普通的游客。</p>
<p>娜塔莎吃了一口冰淇淋，盯着史蒂夫：“等等你们千万别把这间酒店拆了，我一会要去做Spa按摩。如果楼房倒塌让我的裸体出现在隔天的报纸头条，我会很生气。”<br/>“我们不会打起来。”史蒂夫心虚地说，“至少——会挑好地点？”<br/>“非常好。”娜塔莎幸灾乐祸地笑了。</p>
<p>三小时后，托尼抵达了摩纳哥。他在寇森传给他的酒店地点降落，奈米装甲收进了反应堆。托尼在进去酒店之前仍然没忘记走到一旁的花店，再次买了一束灿烂漂亮的花束。很巧地，托尼在电梯里面遇见了娜塔莎。这个女人刚享受完高级的全身按摩和洗头服务，她在见到小胡子后刻意地朝他叹气连连，眼神充满了失望，好像他和史蒂夫之间没救了，这一趟白来了。</p>
<p>“妳够了没？”托尼瞪她，“看不出来我是来道歉的吗？妳能否表现出咱俩之间可能不存在但也至少假装一下的关爱友谊？不要给我触霉头。”<br/>“你搞砸了，托尼。”娜塔莎同情地说，“我劝过史蒂夫了，但他仍然执意——好吧，这是你俩的事，我只能说这次你闯大祸了。”<br/>“妳在说谎。妳觉得这样说很有趣，等着笑话我，我不会上当。”<br/>“我都不知道你何时变得这么机灵了呢？”娜塔莎不以为然，指着那束花，“若你不紧张的话也不会买了这个。”她再指着托尼的脸，“然后顶着黑眼圈和这惨不忍睹的鸟窝头就跑来了。”<br/>托尼下意识转向身后的镜子，随意抓了两下头发：“妳就继续挖苦我吧，反正我感应不到史蒂夫的情绪，代表他没在生气。我只是做我应该要做的事情。”<br/>“哦，这个时候你们的感应又听话了吗？”娜塔莎微笑，“你不知道有种平静叫做放弃，它能也能让你感觉不到任何情绪呢。”<br/>“你他妈闭嘴——”托尼气急败坏地说。<br/>“好好，别这么毛毛躁躁。”女特工双手抱胸，在走出电梯前还是认真地警告托尼，“听着，铁壳头，你若是再和史蒂夫打起来，我就扁你，还有克林特也会这么干。”<br/>托尼翻白眼：“说得好像我打得赢史蒂夫一样。”<br/>“那就对了。”娜塔莎离开了电梯，“祝你好运啦。”</p>
<p>他妈的，托尼明知道娜塔莎说的是谎话，但他还是不自主紧张起来。他站在史蒂夫的房门前徘徊，不断地想若史蒂夫真的想跟他分手的话怎么办？他们之间没有缔结关系，也就等于金发Omega只要等到标记消失，就可以毫无顾忌毫无负担地离开他，这听起来该死的让人不爽。</p>
<p>换个角度想，若今天史蒂夫因为别的Alpha而发情，托尼绝对气死了，他肯定会用掌心炮先把那个Alpha轰成渣渣，再把史蒂夫绑起来调教一番。更别说史蒂夫当时还承受了身体无法承受的——结？操，这个结还是因为别的Omega才跑出来的，简直过分。想到这，托尼捏着两眼之间，脑袋无比胀痛，突然有点儿怯懦，不想要面对了。</p>
<p>一时之间，托尼发现拿束花站在这里的自己很可笑，史蒂夫才不会因为这束花就原谅他。他自暴自弃地把花束扔在地下，揉乱了本来就很乱的头发，踌躇了好一会后，又把那束花握在手里，然后站在走廊上自言自语像个疯子，也更像是在给自己打气。而房内的史蒂夫正在透过手机观赏这一切。他不知道娜塔莎是如何入侵了酒店的监控系统，并且把链接传给了他。这是她的恶趣味吧，肯定是。</p>
<p>托尼紧张忧虑的模样都让摄影机稳稳拍了下来，无意识地扯着花束又咬着指甲的行为让人想发笑，史蒂夫很想走出去跟他说像个男人一点，并且不要在走廊发疯会吓到别人，但他又忍不住多看几眼，看看这个平时自信张狂的Alpha，难得一见地焦急忐忑，更像个做错事不敢面对的孩子，其实有点可爱——史蒂夫这么想。</p>
<p>就在托尼在磨蹭了半小时后，叮咚一声，门铃终于响了。谢天谢地，托尼再不下定决心来见他，史蒂夫就要冲出去直接拿起那束花扔在他头上要他清醒点。史蒂夫快速地打开了门，映入眼帘的是那被蹂躏得花瓣掉满地的庞大的花束，红白粉的三色玫瑰，带着芬芳的香气。而托尼整张脸都被花束遮住了，只露出两只大眼睛，看起来有点可怜兮兮。</p>
<p>“哦，托尼。”史蒂夫淡淡地说，“你来了。”<br/>“是，我来了。”托尼说，”你现在可以把我当成沙包打了。我准备好了。”<br/>史蒂夫没有任何反应，只是双手抱胸地望着他，像在告诉他这句话有多么不好笑。<br/>托尼咳了两声，真诚地说：“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”<br/>史蒂夫依然沉默，两个人互相目视好一阵子。<br/>“为了什么？”<br/>“为了——我的不谨慎。”托尼垂下眼睛，“我本来可以避免的，但我没有留意到对方的状况，还有你的特殊，这是我的错，但我保证不会有下次，好吗？”<br/>一个Alpha放低姿态的歉意，是很难得的。史蒂夫能感受到托尼的歉疚，他正在组织语言，久久没有说话。这让托尼紧张起来，急忙补充：“亲爱的，我不奢求你立刻原谅我，但我希望你能不要分手，不要离开。给我补偿的机会。”<br/>金发青年从托尼的语气里听出一点点的不对劲。<br/>“你想做什么？”<br/>“听着，蜜糖，经过这次我想我必须更加小心去应对任何单身的Omega，毕竟我是个正常的Alpha，我会被他们的生理状况所影响，不能否认。”托尼自顾说，“所以，或许我该去做个小手术，终止我的发情反应，你认为呢？”<br/>终止求偶本能，这是某些和Omega以外的性别族群结婚的Alpha会做的事情，他们不想要被本能控制，继而影响婚姻关系，但这便等于Alpha永远不能生育。<br/>“不！”史蒂夫惊恐地喊了出来，“哦，托尼，你在想什么？”<br/>“我在试图解决我们之间的问题。”托尼认真地说，“史蒂夫，我希望和你建立关系绝对不是说说而已，我爱你，请别怀疑这个。而既然我的原始本能对你来说是个困扰，我想我并不介意移除它。”<br/>史蒂夫摇头：“不，别这么做，千万不要。”<br/>“但我不想再有第二次。”托尼叹气，“我让你受伤了，你要知道，我宁可不穿盔甲被浩克打扁，也不想让你受伤。”<br/>金发青年垂下肩膀，喃喃地说：“你得明白，让我受伤的不只是身体。”<br/>“我——”托尼突然说不出话。他不想让史蒂夫像是失去力气，像是对他失望，他宁可史蒂夫狠狠揍他或朝他咆哮都好过面对这个。托尼懊恼地握住史蒂夫的手，凑在嘴边亲吻，声音沙哑又低沉，像在哀求：“别离开我，拜托。”<br/>登时，强烈的焦灼，愧疚和恐慌，以及一阵阵的心脏钝痛，透过了精神连结传递到了史蒂夫的脑海。托尼蹙着眉毛连呼吸都不稳了。过于复杂的情绪交织在一起，让史蒂夫跟着痛苦起来，他可不想折磨托尼，他一点也不。<br/>“嘿？”史蒂夫终究心软了，抬手抚摸托尼的脸，“你在想什么呢？托尼。”<br/>“我在想你离开我之后，我的未来有多悲惨。”<br/>“这种事不会发生。”青年认真地说，“你得停止那一切悲观的幻想，你快把我一起给逼疯了。”<br/>托尼望着他，眼神渴望地说：“那我可以抱抱你了吗？我的爱。只有你能中断我满脑的胡思乱想。”<br/>史蒂夫想说可以，不过对面的房客突然打开了门，他们对于这两个站在走廊上谈话的情侣感到怪异，纷纷朝着他们投射诡异的眼神。这让史蒂夫有些尴尬地赶紧把他的Alpha从走廊拉进房间。</p>
<p>那束漂亮的花被搁在床头上。托尼站在床边紧紧抱着史蒂夫，把脸埋进他的颈窝，并且要求他的Omega给他一点信息素。史蒂夫照着做了，让两人的信息素在空气里融合起来。他知道，缺乏完整绑定的交往关系，很难保持安全感，托尼正在透过信息素让自己平静下来。</p>
<p>“你说对了，Alpha胆小敏感又脆弱。”托尼像被看穿那样，闷闷地说，“你如果执意要离开我，我也拿你没办法。”<br/>安全感是双向的，史蒂夫得不到的，托尼也几乎没有。只是平常托尼才是两人之间较为坚强的那个，如今他极为少见地不安了起来。金发青年亲了亲他的额头，鼻尖蹭蹭托尼的脸颊，像在安慰他。这样的举动让托尼稍稍松了一口气，至少能代表他的Omega已经气消了，原谅他也是时间问题。<br/>“我从来没那么憎恨发情期。”托尼忿忿地说，“它烂透了。”<br/>“嗯……”史蒂夫沉默一会，“老实说，你发情的模样很性感。只是你身上沾着的气味让我想要揍扁你。”<br/>“你已经揍扁我了。”托尼说，“我的装甲损坏82%，肚子和脖子的瘀青到现在还没消褪，差点给你活活打死了。”<br/>“我——”青年有些愧疚，“我手下留情了。”<br/>“我当然知道，你连盾牌也没拿。”托尼撇撇嘴，突然反应过来，”欸等等，你刚刚是说我发情的样子很性感吗？这是夸奖？告诉我我没听错。”<br/>“你没听错。你那个样子性感得要死。”史蒂夫弯弯眼睛，笑得有点腼腆，”所以，别去做什么手术，托尼。体质残缺我一个人就够了，你千万别这么做。如果我们哪天分开了，你才能和其他正常的——”<br/>“嘿？你在说什么鬼话？刚刚是谁说分开这档事不会发生呢？”托尼不悦地打断了他，“但你现在抱着我，笑得可爱又迷人，却在和我讨论分开之后的状况？你是想要我把你扔回北冰洋里面重新冻着吗？罗杰斯。”<br/>史蒂夫咬咬嘴唇，不说话了。托尼叹气，抬手捧着他的脸，温柔地亲吻他。他的嘴唇吮着他，缓缓以舌尖卷住他的柔软，让气味渗入他的唇舌，谨慎小心地像在寻求回应，彷佛在试探史蒂夫是否会拒绝他，让他心碎——很高兴地，史蒂夫接纳了他，更是抱紧他的脖子，意犹未尽地与他相互交缠起来。</p>
<p>托尼感动地说：“我很抱歉，再一次的。”<br/>金发青年被吻得入迷，点点头：“那你就别停下来。亲爱的，继续吻我。”</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-22(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼修好了昆氏战斗机，娜塔莎和克林特在隔天就离开了摩纳哥，少见地，史蒂夫反而留了下来。因为寇森收到了托尼的设计图，心情极好地顺便帮美国队长做好了检讨报告，完美地呈给弗瑞，所以暂时没有人会催史蒂夫回华盛顿。这很好，这让史蒂夫突然想要放几天假，休息或是四处走走。托尼有点讶异，毕竟史蒂夫从来学不会好好善待自己的假期，但既然他开始学习要如何享受悠闲时光，托尼当然会义不容辞地陪伴他。</p><p>他们在摩纳哥待了几天，穿着简单的T恤和拖鞋，混在人群里面就像普通的情侣那样平凡。白天时，两人从市区沿着街道漫游，进入了海洋博物馆，四处看看海洋生物的标本，或是海底深处的透明小鱼和水母。托尼走累了想休息，两个人就坐在椅子，聊聊天或是盯着水箱里面的章鱼是怎么觅食的，以及怎么被大鱼觅食。这听起来有点无聊，但金发青年轻松的微笑让托尼一点也不觉得无聊。</p><p>两人走出博物馆后，史蒂夫走进一旁的纪念品店买了个鲨鱼的造型帽，直接套在托尼的头上，他拍了一张上传推特，惹来了许多人的爱心和嘲笑。托尼并不在意自己看起来有多蠢，因为他只顾着将海豚造型的帽子套在史蒂夫头上，逼他跟自己合照一张，还要嘴对嘴接吻的那种。嗯，史蒂夫拒绝了。</p><p>不一会，他们走出了纪念品店，顺着步道逛了逛号称全世界最大的仙人掌植物园。这座植物园蛮美的，蜿蜒的回廊种满了绿色的草木，还有一颗颗壮观地几乎能遮蔽天空的榕树，让园区里面凉爽许多。喷水池的水柱将浮萍打散了，鲜艳的鱼儿在里面游窜，或是追着托尼扔过去的面包屑。沿路上随处都有历史悠久的斑驳雕像，史蒂夫总会站在木牌的前方，仔细地阅读它的历史由来。</p><p>吃过午饭，两人不觉偏离了热闹的城市，走向宁静的港湾，这儿停留了许多游艇和小船，在岸边整齐停靠。零星的钓客在岸边垂钓，夏季的艳阳将海平面晒得闪闪发光，托尼牵着史蒂夫的手，两人光着脚踩在发烫的沙滩上。他们在交谈，时不时伴随愉悦的笑声，但内容是什么两人都没有放在心上。因为他们难得获得了轻松惬意的相处时光，他们全然投入约会之中，心无旁鹜。史蒂夫的眼睛在被晴天与海洋团团包围，更加地湛蓝透亮，托尼忍不住把史蒂夫拉近臂弯，在微风之中轻轻地吻住他。</p><p>接近黄昏时，托尼租了一台游艇，载着史蒂夫在海面上航行一圈。橘黄色的夕阳倒映在海面上，被潮水扭曲成波浪。坐在船头的史蒂夫看见平稳的海面上掀起浪花，出现了海豚的行踪，牠们聚集在不远处，发出了高亢的叫声。青年的金发被海风吹得凌乱，指着海豚笑得就像孩子得到了糖。托尼紧紧握着船舵朝他微笑，深色墨镜遮蔽昏黄的光线，他抬头仰望，看见黯淡的蓝色天空划过笔直的白云，彷佛是云正在追着一架小小的飞机。</p><p>摩纳哥是座不夜城，属于观光客的商店街在黑夜里仍然亮着灯火。接近傍晚时，史蒂夫和托尼买了一点食物，准备回到饭店里休息。托尼在洗过澡后瘫软在床铺上，他已经走了三天的路，完全不靠交通工具的行程，让平时缺少运动的他十分痛苦。不过史蒂夫没什么影响，他依然兴致勃勃地拿出了方才从商店街买的画笔和本子，坐在沙发上随意画起了素描。</p><p>客厅里，只有电视和画笔摩擦纸张的声音。托尼不知不觉睡着了，但一只手臂仍然紧紧地扣着史蒂夫的腰，彷佛一刻也舍不得这个人离开自己。迷迷糊糊当中，托尼感受到温热又柔软的唇在脸上摩娑，下意识伸手捧住了青年的脸，张嘴让舌头滑了过去。两个人便不自觉在沙发上亲热了起来，不过托尼的手放在史蒂夫臀部上，揉来揉去就是没有越矩。史蒂夫知道托尼在顾忌什么，但他也没催促他，反而享受着这些少有的不带情欲的触碰。</p><p>“这里还会疼吗？”托尼摸着史蒂夫的双臀。</p><p>“也许。”史蒂夫随意回答。</p><p>托尼没再说话，揉捏的双手提上来握住金发青年窄紧的腰。深深地和他接吻。</p><p>“已经三天了。”托尼愧疚地说，“应该好多了吧？”</p><p>“我不知道。”史蒂夫说，“你可以试试看。”</p><p>“算了。”托尼把脸埋进了史蒂夫的胸膛，“我想你需要休息，彻底的那种。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了出来：“你在担心什么？”</p><p>“嗯——”托尼皱皱鼻子，“我不想被你拒绝，也不想又害你受伤了，我宁可忍一阵子。”</p><p>“你的结又不会没事跑出来。”</p><p>“啊啊，随便啦。”小胡子翻白眼，“别再提那个害你受伤的玩意了。”</p><p>“你居然用玩意来称呼你的结？”</p><p>托尼趴在沙发上一言不发。史蒂夫知道托尼仍然在生气——生自己的气。金发青年没再说话，只是凑过去亲吻他的脸，没一会缓缓起身走到落地窗前，眺望窗外。摩纳哥的夜景正璀璨地在地平线底下闪耀，灯火交错的光芒投射而来，让史蒂夫的金发闪闪动人，托尼跟着靠近他身边，情不自禁地吻了他的耳朵。</p><p>“想去逛逛吗？”托尼突然说，指了指胸前的反应堆，“顺道测试一下装甲性能。”</p><p>史蒂夫来了兴致：“好啊。”</p><p>小胡子就在史蒂夫面前启动了奈米装甲，金属宛如液体从四肢蜿蜒而来，最终将托尼完整包覆。史蒂夫看呆了，不禁伸手抚摸已经成形的金红色金属，触感光滑亮眼，完美地不可思议。</p><p>“它真棒。”金发青年赞美地说。</p><p>“很高兴你喜欢它。”托尼伸手揽过他的腰侧，打开落地窗，“抱紧了宝贝。”</p><p>推进器启动，两人直直飞了出去。喷射靴在漆黑的天空里高速划出一条笔直的火光，像是一颗流星。史蒂夫紧紧抱着托尼的脖子，吵杂的风声穿过他的耳畔，他能感受夜晚的凉爽，看见鹅黄的月亮倒映在海面上扭曲的光，而空气中带着海水的湿气，和一片喧嚣耀眼的城市夜景融合在一起。</p><p>摩纳哥的夜景很美，它是世界第二小的国家，在高空之中一眼就能将它的美丽尽收眼底。托尼带着史蒂夫绕了一圈，掠过了城市和偏远山陵，喧闹和寂静同时存在，将这个国家的美丽完整呈现。最后托尼将史蒂夫带上了海岸边最高的灯塔。两个人坐在闪着红光的顶端，双脚悬空，身体却紧紧地和彼此依靠。他们很长时间没有说话，只是静静地享受难得的独处时光，双方的眼睛里满是爱意，透过眼神就能得到他们想要的，吻和拥抱。</p><p>“这里真漂亮。”史蒂夫赞叹地说。</p><p>“同意。”托尼笑了一下，“但我还是认为，没有星海之恋漂亮。”</p><p>“星海之恋。”金发青年弯起眼睛，“是啊，我也喜欢那个地方，它让我爱上你。”</p><p>“哦？”小胡子讶异地说，“那个地方真是神奇，它让我们爱上了彼此，是不是代表我应该把它买下来呢？”</p><p>“那里只是一块山坡空地，买下来你能做什么？”</p><p>“摆两尊我们的雕像来纪念我们的爱情，听起来怎么样？”</p><p>史蒂夫想象了那东西，艰难地说：“听起来很蠢，千万别这么干。”</p><p>托尼大笑：“确实，蠢得要死。”</p><p>史蒂夫低头翻翻外套，从口袋里拿出了棉花糖，这是方才路边随意买的食物之一。他打开了包装，喂了托尼一颗。托尼吃到了甜食，兴奋地像个孩子一样开始抢他手里的东西。史蒂夫深怕这人摔了下去，便把棉花糖都送给了他。托尼微笑，漂亮的大眼睛里有一片绚烂的光。</p><p>“你是一个很好的伴侣，托尼。”</p><p>托尼嘴里塞着棉花糖，挑挑眉毛。</p><p>史蒂夫轻笑，自顾说道：“我很高兴能遇见你，你让我立足在二十一世纪，给了我安全感和爱，是我以前从来不敢想象的美好。”</p><p>“说真的，我挺享受你发自内心的称赞，我喜欢这个，並且能让你感到开心我会很自豪，”托尼皱皱鼻子，“但我希望下一句不会是：你值得更好的之类的鬼话。”</p><p>“我——我只是很抱歉，我没办法给你最想要的东西。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，没有否认被看穿的情绪，“你是我遇过最好的人，我很高兴你爱我，并且能让我拥有你。”</p><p>“抱歉两个字我就当作没听见了。”托尼伸手将史蒂夫搂进怀里，深情地凝望他，“永远别为了这件事情和我说抱歉。”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头，凑过去亲吻他。溢出心窝的动情和歉疚一下子传递给了托尼，让他忍不住加深这个吻，像在安慰或是抚平史蒂夫突然之间的忧伤。他们之间不需要说这个，永远不需要。托尼抱紧了他，温柔地卷住他的舌头，迫使青年投入在这场没有情欲但满是浓情密意的热吻里。</p><p>恍然间，一股冲动将曾经想过但不敢实践的理想占据了托尼的脑海。</p><p>“或许我们可以——”</p><p>可以拥有另外一种法律上的缔结关系。</p><p>后边的话托尼没说下去，因为他惊觉自己想要求婚，然而他手上没有花没有钻戒，不，他不允许这种状况发生，史蒂夫值得最好的一场求婚，他也值得拥有一颗漂亮的钻戒，可能是买来的或是托尼为他做的，都好。托尼立刻冷静了下来，他决定不能如此随意地进行这件事，只得硬生生压下突然涌现的渴望。</p><p>“我们可以？”史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，“可以什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”托尼微笑，温柔地说，“我爱你，永远别怀疑。”</p><p>史蒂夫的蓝眼睛有点潮湿，轻声回应：“我爱你，更多。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-23(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫和托尼在摩纳哥待了一周。</p><p>这一周内，没有任何电话或是工作，没有外星人或九头蛇催促他们赶紧拯救世界。这太棒了，两个人难得享受到了真正的假期，而不是才放半天就被神盾局抓去打怪的虚有假期。他们结束这场假期之前没忘记买一些纪念品，准备要送给复仇者和佩珀罗迪寇森等等等人的小玩意。随后两人一同回到纽约，回到他们该待的位置，该去的地方。</p><p>经过假期沉淀的两人彷佛更加互相理解，他们都能感受到十足的亲密感，自然而然牵绊彼此。这是很好的走向，托尼这么想着。所以在忙碌的日子里，托尼仍然没忘记曾经想要求婚的冲动。他本来对于产生这样的想法的自己感到很惊恐，毕竟他曾经玩世不恭，流连花丛，除了佩珀之外从来没有想要为谁定下来。</p><p>直到在摩纳哥的那一晚，史蒂夫的侧脸和垂落的眼尾，因为体质残缺而哀伤的眼神，那些破碎的道歉和爱语，令托尼想要捆住史蒂夫一辈子，不再让他感到和世界背道而驰，不再让他因为无法归属而感到不安。托尼爱他，想要每天睡在他身边，每天在他身边醒来。他在冷静过后，更加意识到和史蒂夫结婚的欲望是越发强烈。于是托尼开始趁着空档时间，命令贾维斯筛选戒指，又或是他自己做一个。对，做一个小小的戒指对于托尼来说易如反掌，就像现在，他大概不小心做了两百个样品，然后全部因为不满意就把这堆玩意扔进了垃圾桶里。直到布鲁斯走进来打断他走火入魔的沉迷，他才发现自己已经做了三天的戒指了。</p><p>“呃？托尼，你在做什么呢？”<br/>
“没事。”托尼拍拍脏兮兮的手，“怎么了？”<br/>
布鲁斯把手里的平板点开，露出了笑容：“我想告诉你，不，我想告诉你和史蒂夫一件好事情。”</p><p>*</p><p>托尼的标记有机会在史蒂夫身上停留三十天。哦天，这是个令人高兴消息。史蒂夫弯起的眼睛显然比托尼还高兴，虽然他必须回到二战打仗时，卷起袖管让这些测试的药剂打进身体里，并且任由医生们详细纪录身体状况。虽说史蒂夫一点也不怀念被当成实验品的日子，但为了让托尼的标记能在身上存留更久，他认为这些是值得的。</p><p>经过几次的测试，药剂一直没有发挥作用。它们都无法抵抗超级士兵的顽强血清，它们总是在第二天或第三天内就被消耗殆尽，没有留下任何残余的活口。这是一群壮烈牺牲的小分子们，我会为它们哀悼——托尼这么说。史蒂夫只是无奈地笑了一下，没有表示任何想法。但他依然每天都会去布鲁斯的医务室报到，让博士为他透析血液，调整药剂配量。布鲁斯能感受到托尼和史蒂夫都在为彼此而努力，他想要帮助他的朋友们，他正在想办法让他们更好。</p><p>三个月过去，药剂似乎终于能和血清达成共识。托尼的标记由14天起，渐渐可延长至20天左右。虽说还没开发完成，但史蒂夫仍然感激，他几乎不再需要因为任务而被托尼以外的人标记了。不过处于开发阶段的药剂，仍然有些不确定性，它似乎造成了一些副作用。但这些副作用无伤大雅，托尼甚至认为很可爱。</p><p>就比如史蒂夫对托尼产生了依赖。即使托尼的标记从未消失，他仍然像个普通的Omega那样，会在Alpha身上寻求安全感，寻求稳定的信息素和陪伴。史蒂夫会在早晨时把托尼吻醒，请求他再咬咬他的脖子，或是逼他跟自己道早安以及我爱你。得到后史蒂夫会感到满足，一边又觉得自己很蠢，托尼不否认他很蠢，但却可爱得要命。</p><p>依赖性的增加对于必须时常出任务的史蒂夫来说，有点困扰，因为他无法忍受两天以上没见到自己的Alpha，所以他只能尽量强迫自己在工作时保持专注，并且抓紧时机就给托尼打电话，听听他的声音，让对方透过声音来安抚他的情绪。然而精神连结也受到了影响，它被强化了，又或是该说它只是变得正常了。它彷佛无所不在，更加敏锐以及常驻，不再像小屁孩那样不受控制。这逼得托尼时常在史蒂夫出任务时骇入他的频道，亦或是派一台隐形无人机追踪史蒂夫，就是为了确保他的安全。因为托尼随时能感应到Omega的状况，受伤或是疲累，又或是对面敌人时毫不保留的奋战，肾上腺素激增，以及剧烈的心跳和鲜血的味道。</p><p>任务伴随危险和威胁是常有的是，史蒂夫能感应到托尼的忧虑，所以他纵容托尼入侵频道的举动，甚至会在战况胶着时安慰对方。他的Alpha正在担心他，但却因为任务的保密条款，不能为他做任何事，这很煎熬，史蒂夫明白。不过娜塔莎和克林特大概已经受够了这两人在频道里面的你侬我侬，整天我想你我爱你快回来等等的话语占满线，他们强烈要求托尼另开频道，还给他们一个清静的耳根。</p><p>日子就这么过去了。布鲁斯的药剂仍然在持续开发中，这是史蒂夫的意思。即使托尼的标记已经能在他身上停留三十天，他也无法停止索要更多，就好像浅意识里史蒂夫正在期待有天能像个正常的Omega，带着托尼的标记一辈子。好吧，这是理想，而理想是用来实践的，生活更需要每天都多一点期待。</p><p>在经过半年的试验后，海伦和布鲁斯开始大胆起来。因为他们终于知道超级士兵的体质有多顽强。史蒂夫是一个坚韧强壮的实验者，血清更是个代谢有害物质的好伙伴，所以史蒂夫并不会因为药剂过量就突然暴毙或是死亡。太好啦，科学家最喜欢挑战了，于是他们放手去干，任意地调整药剂，以及添入大量Alpha信息素的提炼量，也就是托尼的信息素。</p><p>当最新的药剂打入史帝夫的身体时，他没什么感觉，彷佛一切都没改变。而率先察觉不对劲的是托尼，他发现史蒂夫的信息素变甜了，但是除了他本人之外，其他人都不这么认为，包括史蒂夫也不认为自己变甜了。好吧，是错觉，托尼说服自己。但如果这股味道让托尼感到兴致勃勃，口干舌燥，下体充血，那可就不太对了吧？</p><p>“你一直以来都对史蒂夫兴致勃勃。”娜塔莎这么说，“随时随地。”<br/>
“同意。”布鲁斯推推眼镜，“况且，史蒂夫的信息素受到血清强化，他能轻易让十个Alpha为他发情。”<br/>
“没错，”索尔说，“仙界的Omega在求偶交配期也是甜腻腻的。”<br/>
克林特捂着脸低头吃饭：“我不想参与这个话题。”</p><p>史蒂夫有些尴尬地闻着自己手臂的味道。托尼则是挑挑眉毛：“所以，甜心，你现在很想跟我交配吗？不然你为何一直散出甜味来诱惑我？”</p><p>“我没有……”金发青年无奈地说，“拜托，我无法进入任何求偶期，这你们早就知道了。”<br/>
“那就是我进入了求偶期。”托尼蹭过去抱着他，“天啊，你真的很香。”</p><p>黑发Alpha目无旁人的亲吻Omega的脸，不顾对方的阻止舔咬他的耳朵。于是在场的所有人面色铁青拿起属于自己的餐盘，不约而同离开了餐桌。史蒂夫被挑拨地脸红，吃到一半的晚餐也没法吃了，他只好把身旁这好像正在发情的Alpha拉进了房间里。</p><p>“你闻起来棒透了。”托尼吻着他，“更棒的是，这味道只有我闻见。”<br/>
史蒂夫笑了一下，抱住他的脖子：“我在怀疑其实发情的人是你。”<br/>
“Alpha是不会自主发情的。”小胡子啧了一声，“但我不介意每天为了你而发情。”</p><p>史蒂夫闻见了托尼的信息素，浓郁且躁动，但却不像先前被玛雅影响时的那样散着剧烈的渴望。他也不知道托尼到底怎么了，不过他被Alpha带有情欲的触摸和舔吻搞得浑身躁热起来，情不自禁地伸手抚摸托尼隆起的裤档，来回揉弄。</p><p>“你硬得像石头。”史蒂夫喘息地说，“亲爱的，这是为了我吗？”<br/>
“当然，为了你。”托尼啃咬他的耳尖，“我已经等不及想要操进你的身体里，让你知道我有渴望你。”<br/>
“我想要你这么做。”青年解开托尼的皮带，把手伸进去握住它，“现在。”</p><p>史蒂夫站在落地窗前和托尼接吻，他的T恤被托尼扯掉，胸前被吸得红肿挺立。随后他脱下Alpha的长裤，蹲下身来吸着托尼高高支起的阴茎。把它整根含入嘴里，把托尼吸得耳根发红，更像平常那样扯住他的金发，操着他的嘴。很快地，史蒂夫被压在玻璃窗上，他的眼前是一片灿烂的夜景，鹅黄与白光的交错，就像一片斑驳的底片，静谧繁华。然而站在窗前交缠的两个人没有多余的心思欣赏，他们的眼中，只有对方。</p><p>托尼从身后咬着史蒂夫的肩膀，老二蹭着Omega的臀缝，把前液都沾在他的皮肤上。史蒂夫发出呻吟，额头抵住了玻璃，不自觉地挺起屁股，像在欢迎Alpha的入侵。</p><p>“润滑……托尼……”</p><p>托尼没有说话，只是舔舔嘴唇便蹲下身去，两手捧住了史蒂夫紧实的臀瓣，稍稍向外扳开，史蒂夫察觉托尼的意图之前，托尼已经埋进了他的后面，用力地舔弄他无法湿润的入口。史蒂夫大声地叫了出来，燥热的呼吸在玻璃上浮出雾气，他的双手按着玻璃，热情地挺着屁股追逐托尼的舌头。他被舔得头晕目眩，更喜欢托尼的舌头入侵他的身体，让他松弛，让他从里到外都湿漉漉地无比饥渴。</p><p>当托尼的阴茎埋入紧致的后穴时，两个人都发出了满足的叹息。他们在落地窗前缠绵，目睹纽约市天空的一片星火。托尼掐着史蒂夫的腰，用力地抽送，把Omega撞得几乎只能趴在前方冰凉的玻璃窗上，然而身后的两人却是炙热地出了一身汗水，在彼此身上留下气味。</p><p>恍然间，漆黑的天空掠过一台喷射机，笔直地朝着基地的停机坪飞去。战斗机的灯光过于明亮，在低空中投射而来，史蒂夫一时紧张，挣扎着想要离开窗前。托尼赶紧从身后掐着他的下颚，安抚地说：“别怕，房间是单面玻璃，没人看得见。”</p><p>史蒂夫才放松身体，转过头去和托尼接吻。黑发Alpha缓缓地抬高史蒂夫的左边大腿，有点使坏地说：“你知道单面玻璃有个好处，就是它随时都可以变成镜子。”</p><p>下一秒，落地窗的透明玻璃转成了镜面，清楚地投射史蒂夫的身体。白皙却透着红润，金发散乱，汗水淋漓，一条腿被托尼高高抬起，门户大开地竖着因为兴奋而滴水的老二，以及隐约能看见后方被进入的地方，泛滥潮湿，正在吃着托尼的阴茎。。</p><p>“托尼，不……”</p><p>史蒂夫羞耻地偏过头，不觉收紧了后穴，夹得托尼差点射出来。</p><p>“别，别躲。”托尼从身后抱着他，安抚地说，“你很美，让我看见你的脸。”</p><p>史蒂夫赧然地面对自己，任凭身后的Alpha开始新的一轮进攻，温柔地插着他，辗磨他敏感的生殖腔口。史蒂夫看着镜中的自己，充满愉悦的表情和兴奋不已的身体，在快感堆积起来淹没他之后，他忘情地在呻吟之中喊着托尼的名字，渴望他再大力一些，让他流泪哭泣，忘记羞耻感，想要更多更美好的解脱。</p><p>不同于平时的做爱方式，让史蒂夫很快地抽搐着身体射了出来。他在镜子面前高潮，白色的体液喷得到处都是，弄脏了镜面。托尼依然操着他，却捉弄地说：“看看你，你把镜子弄脏了，该怎么办？”</p><p>史蒂夫有些慌张地道歉，说他会清干净什么的。托尼登时只觉他可爱得要命，不忍再欺负他了。他缓缓地把自己抽了出来，将Omega翻过来面对自己，在喘息之间给他一个满是疼爱的吻。</p><p>“想去床上吗？”托尼说。</p><p>史蒂夫点点头。</p><p>Alpha把他重新压回柔软的床铺。很明显地，熟悉的地点让史蒂夫感到自在，他放松了许多，主动敞开大腿勾住托尼的腰。甜腻的信息素更加浓厚起来，全部围绕在Alpha的身上。托尼的额头冒汗，身体热得要命，忍不住挺着腰再次把自己塞了回去。史蒂夫颤抖着睫毛，被撑大的感觉似乎和平常不太一样，但他没太多心思思考，他只想要托尼继续顶弄他，射进他的身体里。</p><p>当托尼释放出来后，史蒂夫整颗脑袋都晕呼呼的。不一会，他发现托尼快速地把自己抽了出来，眼神充满了惊愕。史蒂夫不知道怎么了，随着托尼的视线往下看。</p><p>“噢——”史蒂夫眨眨眼，“你，你成结了？”</p><p>托尼看着自己双腿之间的老二，顶端正在耀武扬威地膨胀起来。他冷静地耸耸肩：“呃好吧，其实这不是我遇过最诡异的事情。”</p><p>史蒂夫盯着它看了许久，忍不住伸手摸摸它，疑惑地说：“托尼，这跟药剂有关系吗？”<br/>
“很有可能。”<br/>
“你一直闻见我的信息素，你觉得它很甜。说不定，你的身体以为我在发情？”<br/>
托尼思考一会：“打药的是你，亲爱的。”他吻了吻史蒂夫，“是你的身体或许正在发情，但你的血清试图不让你受到影响？我不知道，我不是专家，但明天我会问问的。”</p><p>直到托尼的结收了回去，他们才爬起身子，一同洗了个澡。而史蒂夫确实乖乖地走去落地窗前，清理镜子和地板。夜深了，史蒂夫的心情不免有点复杂，他仍然在思考着，同时翻过身去抱着托尼，更忍不住把手伸进他的裤子里，摸摸方才因为他而成结的小家伙。</p><p>托尼笑了出来：“怎么了？”<br/>
“你成结了。”史蒂夫重复地说，“是因为我吗？”<br/>
“当然是你。”托尼说，“你让我欲火焚身。”<br/>
“下次——”青年眨眨眼睛，“若是还能成结，你别抽出来行吗？”<br/>
托尼皱起眉头：“不，你会受伤的。”<br/>
“我有血清，就算受伤也——”<br/>
“史蒂夫。”托尼轻喊，“别这样。”</p><p>史蒂夫把手抽了回来，躺回了自己的位置。好一会后才说话：“我很抱歉，托尼，我只是，有点被吓到了。我以为这件事情永远不可能发生。”<br/>
托尼凑过去抱着他，亲吻他的额头：“事情正在好转。就算不能成真我们也努力过了。别操之过急。”小胡子说完觉得这些话很熟悉：“嘿？这平常可是你的名言啊，罗杰斯队长。”</p><p>史蒂夫没辙地笑了出来，翻过身去亲吻托尼。他在睡着前说了好几次我爱你。而托尼也是，每一次都不厭其煩地回应他，发自内心地，真诚回应。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-24(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>自从第一次成结，托尼每次和史蒂夫亲密过后都能成结，但金发Omega的身体依然没有任何发情的征兆，也就等于他终究无法接纳Alpha的标记。这实在让人感到丧气与烦躁，就好像梦寐以求的事情眼看快要达成了，就差临门一脚，却始终跨不进那道坎。</p><p>史蒂夫的心情从期待渐渐变得紧张起来，他甚至几次在床上，试图让托尼的结停留在身体里不许拿出来，好在托尼的动动作终究比他还快些。谢天谢地，托尼可不想再弄伤史蒂夫了，即使对方不在乎，他也不想。几周过去，史蒂夫的失望和焦灼逐渐扩大，即使他没有表现出来，却也透过精神连结传给了托尼。</p><p>这一天，托尼陪着史蒂夫进入布鲁斯的实验室。博士拿出了青年近期透析血液和信息素的数据后，依照惯例向两人解释史蒂夫的身体状况。布鲁斯表示，史蒂夫的身体机能没有太大的改变，各项数据仍然比正常的Omega低弱许多，但血液里充斥着托尼的信息素，有越渐高量的趋势，似乎正在缓慢影响他的生理状况。</p><p>布鲁斯也无法说准史蒂夫到底能不能回复正常，但高配对伴侣的优势就在这里，生理和心理的互相牵引，以及有着超乎科学常理的连结和羁绊。这道紧密相依的关系铁定能让事情一定会好起来的，我们要保有信心。</p><p>“听见了吗？”托尼撞了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，和他一起进入了电梯，“我们要有信心。”<br/>
“我——”史蒂夫有点困惑，“我看起来很没信心吗？”<br/>
“你看起来就像是被人欺负的小豆芽。”托尼捏着他的脸，“紧张兮兮眼角含泪，却装作坚强。”<br/>
“奇怪的形容。”史蒂夫无奈地笑了一下。<br/>
“我的意思是，顺其自然。”托尼皱皱鼻子，抚摸史蒂夫的鬓角，“然后，我认为你必须让身体休息一段时间。”<br/>
只听叮一声，两人出了电梯，一同走进起居室里面。托尼挠了挠头发，犹豫一会才说话：“七个月，你测试药剂已经有七个月了，这段时间打进你身体的药剂数都数不清，但进展却一直停滞不前，不如暂时消停一会吧。”<br/>
“可是……”史蒂夫说，“我能感觉身体正在好转，我不想放弃这样的机会。”<br/>
“我没有要你放弃，只是休息一段时间。”托尼缓缓地说，“你的精神越来越紧绷了。我不认为你自己没有感觉到。”<br/>
史蒂夫垂下眼睛，没有说话。<br/>
“嘿？”托尼捏捏他的肩膀，轻声道，“就算没有永久标记，也不会改变我们之间的关系，这点你知道的吧？”<br/>
史蒂夫沉默许久，抬头望向他：“你不想要永久标记吗？托尼。”<br/>
“你……”托尼叹气，“永远不要以为我不想要，我比谁都想要。”<br/>
“那就别在这个时候劝我放弃，我们应该坚持的。”<br/>
“再次重申，这不是放弃。”托尼捏了捏两眼之间，“只是稍微喘口气，暂时忘记这件事。”<br/>
“我不想要停下来。既然你也想要，那我们的目标是一致的。”<br/>
“当然是一致的，只是你——”<br/>
“那为什么我感觉只有我一个人在乎？”史蒂夫打断了他的话，看起来就像失去了耐心。“如果这项实验是你的科学项目，你绝对不可能这么冷静，你铁定会疯狂地投入，花个一年半载，直到你完成它。”<br/>
“因为这个东西攸关你的精神状态！”托尼用力地捶了一下桌子，大声地说，“我不想要你一直牵挂这个，如果事情没有好转起来，你会有多失望？我不想要你再次面对身体残缺的窘境，好吗？”</p><p>突然的厉声喝止让起居室安静下来。史蒂夫握紧拳头瞪着他，顺着精神连结托尼能感应到史蒂夫的受伤和难过，在他还想要说些什么让彼此不要那么的剑拔弩张之前，金发青年站起了身子，什么话也不说便离开了起居室。</p><p>“操。”托尼咒骂一声，摊躺在沙发上长叹口气。妈的，难道精神连结就不能把自己的感觉传递给史蒂夫知道吗？让他知道他的伴侣有多么地为他忧心，害怕他再次遭受打击。托尼疲累地揉乱了头发，沉思一会后，觉得烦躁极了，直接起身走进工作室里面，打开手边还在进行的所有项目，再把摇滚乐开到最大声。</p><p>当天晚上，史蒂夫没有回到托尼的房间。托尼并不在意。他们不是刚交往的情侣，总是要透过争吵来试探对方的情绪和底线。他们已经交往了不短的时间，争执也不是第一次了。在冷静过后两人终究会理解对方的无奈和忧虑，即使很困难，他们也是彼此的精神支柱。史蒂夫只是需要一点时间冷静而已，托尼能体谅他。</p><p>是的，史蒂夫正在画室里画画。只要他心情不好，烦躁激动时，除了殴打沙袋之外，就是待在这里纾解压力。这里比健身房还能让他平静下来，炭笔的笔触和摩擦纸张的声音，总是能帮助他静下心情，好好地思考。</p><p>窗外的上旋月正在发亮，闪烁的星星时不时被遮蔽在乌云之中，窗台上的盆栽开出了一朵雏菊，正随着晚风摇曳。史蒂夫花了三小时完成了一幅画后，终于放下了画笔。他抚摸纸上的Mark85，无意识地轻轻地微笑。史蒂夫的心里面正在反省，他明白这几个月来自己确实太紧绷太紧张了，或多或少这些情绪都影响到了托尼。请原谅他，他不是故意的。他只是想要变得正常，想要给他的伴侣一个永久的连结。仅此而已。</p><p>接近天亮时，史蒂夫使用最高权限进入了托尼的工作室。这个地方很安静，没有跑来跑去的笨笨和吵杂的音乐，表示托尼可能在某个地方睡着了。这个人只要和史蒂夫吵架后，总是会一头栽进工作室里面，发挥他工作狂的专长，绝对不会一个人乖乖睡在房间的大床上的。</p><p>“托尼？”<br/>
史蒂夫轻声喊道，收起脚步声靠近角落沙发。他不意外地看见托尼躺在上面，双手抱胸，闭上眼睛正在睡觉。透过小胡子深沉的呼吸，史蒂夫能确定他是真的睡着，而不是假装的。青年把手里的画本放在桌面，缓缓坐在地毯上，一手搭在沙发边缘，捧着面颊盯着托尼。他的指头不自主地摩娑男人漂亮的眼尾，像在描绘一件漂亮的艺术品。</p><p>不一会，史蒂夫撑着身体，凑过去亲吻托尼。他轻柔地吮着托尼的唇，鼻尖蹭着他的脸，把呼吸都洒在他的脸上。托尼被吵醒了，缓缓睁开眼睛，意料内看见史蒂夫的湛蓝眼眸。他勾勾嘴角，伸手托住那棵金色的后脑袋，在上面揉了几下。</p><p>“不生气了？”<br/>
史蒂夫摇摇头：“我不想为这件事情吵架，这很蠢。”<br/>
“真巧呢，我也不想。”托尼坦白地说，“我很担心你。”<br/>
“我知道。”史蒂夫垂首，“精神连结乱哄哄的，我都没办法关掉它。它让我内疚，让我没办法不来这里找你，跟你说说话。”<br/>
托尼握住他的手亲了一下，挪一挪身子，敞开双臂：“那还不赶紧让我抱抱你。”<br/>
史蒂夫没有犹豫，爬上沙发直接蹭进了托尼的怀抱里。托尼顺势散出了信息素安抚他，一边抚摸他柔软的金发，亲吻他的额头。<br/>
“让实验暂停吧。”史蒂夫轻声说，“我们都需要休息一下。包括布鲁斯，他也为了我们熬了好久，我真该找时间谢谢他，而不是——继续折腾他。”<br/>
“哦，很高兴我们达成了共识。”托尼笑了一下，重复地说，“听着，蜜糖，这不是放弃，我们会继续，持续地进行，只是不是这个时候。”<br/>
史蒂夫点点头：“好，都听你的。”<br/>
托尼望着他，啧了一声：“你这么乖，我都不好意思多挖苦你几句了。”<br/>
“那就放过我吧。”史蒂夫沉默一会，在托尼的怀里闭上眼睛，手指轻轻捏着托尼的T恤衣襬。“我很抱歉，托尼。大概是我太习惯失去，反而无法调适过于期待的心情。”<br/>
“你得改掉这个坏毛病。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“在你拥有托尼斯塔克时，你就等于拥有了全世界，虽然习惯这件事情很不容易，但我会陪你。”<br/>
“没见过安慰人还把自己夸到了天上去的。”史蒂夫忍俊不禁，却也没否认他说的话是事实。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭托尼的脸，发出请求：“托尼，我想吻你。”<br/>
小胡子转头看他，勾起了嘴角：“这个建议很好。”</p><p>他轻轻捧着他的脸，堵住了他的呼吸。</p><p>于是，测试药物的实验暂时中止。史蒂夫和托尼达成了共识，让彼此暂时休息。确实，这一趟很不好走，回过头时，史蒂夫才发现，他的Alpha有多么纵容他的乱来。他很感激，并且懂得弥补托尼——在床上。当布鲁斯得知了这个决定，他举双手赞成，虽然他并没有感觉自己被这两人折腾到，他可是疯狂科学家，这碟小菜还不算折腾呢——好吧，托尼居然无法反驳。</p><p>布鲁斯很高兴托尼和史蒂夫这次是良好地沟通了，而不是再次拆掉复仇者的某层基地。他和海伦更一同受邀，共享托尼与史蒂夫亲自烹煮的丰盛晚餐。而布鲁斯为史蒂夫开发的标记延长药物，目前只有在出任务的时候才会被史蒂夫带在身边。并且除非任务超过两周，否则他没什么机会再次将药剂注入身体里了。</p><p>生活再次步入正轨，缺乏药剂的支持，史蒂夫的身体开始流失大量的托尼的信息素。这是当然的，七个月以来他的身体早已习惯了过量的Alpha信息素，突然间终止了补给，史蒂夫终于开始觉得哪里不太对劲了。他变得很渴望托尼的味道，抓紧时间便要求托尼再咬咬他，亲亲他，或是散发信息素包围他，一天不重复索取个七八次不罢休。托尼并不觉得困扰，他只是以为史蒂夫回到了从前，没有安全感随时害怕丧失标记。他没有多加在意，乖乖依照史蒂夫要求的那样，想要什么他都给他。直到某一天——史蒂夫的身体发出了抗议。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“托尼，”史蒂夫坐在地板上，瞪着他，“过来。”<br/>
“再三分钟——”<br/>
“托尼，我已经等了你三个小时，你再继续搞你的实验而不过来陪我拼拼图，我就回训练室里打沙包，然后你就把这堆东西扔进垃圾桶里吧。”<br/>
“好好，马上马上！”托尼赶紧放下手边的板手，从投影堆里飞奔而来，气喘吁吁，“我的天，耐心不是你最美好的优点吗？罗杰斯，你怎么这么暴躁呢？”<br/>
“因为你三个月前就和我约定好要每天陪我拚这个东西。”史蒂夫不满地说，“但你没有。你忘了它，你把它扔进了储藏室的抽屉里，直到我不小心发现了它。”<br/>
“好吧，我的错。”托尼吐吐舌头，“我会努力完成这个的，和你。”<br/>
“贾维斯。”史蒂夫命令道，“能不能请你储存托尼的纪录，三个小时内都不许他开启。”<br/>
“好的，罗杰斯队长。”<br/>
托尼没好气地嚷嚷：“大叛徒。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了一下，缓缓地把手里的拼图盒打开，倒出了1000片的拼图。这和先前他们一起完成的美国队长版本是同一种规格。也就是说，这是个很艰难的挑战。托尼看着地上密密麻麻叠成山的小纸块，登时只觉得头皮发麻。老天，他后悔了，他不应该把这东西买下来的折磨自己的，但看了一眼史蒂夫好心情地将它们初步分类，蓝眼睛里面充满了乐趣，托尼便想，好吧，来就来吧，反正史蒂夫喜欢。</p><p>于是，托尼和史蒂夫就和先前相同，趴在地板上拼着拼图。金红色的纸块几乎占据了版面的三分之一，还有一部分是蔚蓝的天空和推进器的金黄火光，拖曳在整片画面中，美极了。史蒂夫说这幅画就和平时他站在地面时看到的一样，钢铁侠永远都是万众瞩目，是漆黑夜空中唯一的光。这个夸奖让托尼感到自信感爆棚，连忙凑过去给他一个吻。可惜三十分钟后，方才自信满满的小胡子便趴在地板上发出哀号。</p><p>“蜜糖，”托尼苦恼地说，“我们真的不能，稍微让贾维斯帮忙吗？就是稍微，一点点，不碍事的。”<br/>
“不，我们先前承诺过这个，我们会独立完成。”史蒂夫没理他，“请坚守你的每一个承诺。”<br/>
“唔——”小胡子叹气，“我只是很想把这东西挂到墙上去，看看墙上那个完美的美国队长，它正在用眼神告诉我它有多孤单。”<br/>
史蒂夫拿了一片拼图扔向他：“赶紧完成这个，这样一来美国队长就不会孤单了。”<br/>
托尼叹气：“是，是。”</p><p>小胡子无法反抗美国队长的坚毅决心，他只能认命、努力地发挥天才脑袋的最高价值。不过一小时之后，他就明白拼图这东西跟智商没关系，反而是跟专注力和耐心有很大的关系。可惜大家都知道这两样特质在托尼身上完全看不到，他就是过动儿，天生的，好像十秒不动不说话就会要他的命。于是托尼暂时放弃拼图这个工作，转为骚扰史蒂夫，语言骚扰十分钟后还不够让他满足，渐渐转为肢体骚扰。</p><p>“托尼，”史蒂夫叹气，“你的手。”<br/>
小胡子赖皮地说：“我的手？怎么了？”<br/>
“请你拿开放在我屁股上的那只手。”<br/>
“哦？哦？”托尼装作无辜，手依然在上面揉了几下，“真抱歉，因为你实在太迷人，我克制不住我自己。应该说任何人都没办法忍住和你单独待在某个地方而不对你干些什么。”<br/>
“奇怪的夸奖，我应该道谢吗？”<br/>
“当然。”托尼接连点头，“然后别抗拒，因为我打算继续对你干些什么。”</p><p>金发青年笑了出来，没有制止托尼的任何企图和动作，他纵容黑发Alpha不停地吻着他，从耳根到鬓角，然后嘴唇，最后干脆从身后抱着他啃着他的腺体。史蒂夫颤抖了身体，终于放弃手里的拼图，改为抱住托尼的脖子，放任自己和托尼滚在一起，双腿很自然地为托尼打开，攀住他的腰际。</p><p>托尼的呼吸就在他耳边，麻痒的温热搔着他的感官，使得史蒂夫情不自禁地呻吟出来，扯着托尼的衣服，把手蹭进去抚摸。托尼同样热情地吻着史蒂夫，将那人饱满的嘴唇和舌头含进嘴里，更在他白皙的颈部留下几个明天就会消失的吻痕。他的手也没闲下，熟练地撩起青年那件太过贴身的T恤，低头舔咬他胸前的顶端。</p><p>“托尼，给我一点信息素……”</p><p>托尼照着做了，让咖啡以及威士忌的气味包围Omega。史蒂夫喘息着，不自觉揪住托尼的头发，任凭他对自己的胸前又啃又咬，更把那两点吸得挺立起来。史蒂夫的耳根子红透了，身体热得像火炉。他不觉挺着腰杆，让两腿之间的硬物蹭着托尼的腿根，像在提醒他别冷落这里。小胡子笑了一下，很快意会过来，便把手伸进他的运动裤里面，圈住那根烫热的阴茎，熟稔地套弄着，逼出了前端的液体。</p><p>“我什么都没做你就湿成这样。”托尼在他耳边说，“现在呢？还想回去拼拼图吗？队长。”<br/>
“不……”史蒂夫摇头，热情地吻着他，“你要是敢现在停下来，我就宰了你。”<br/>
托尼低声笑了出来：“为了我的小命，我会继续干的。快告诉我，你还想要什么？”<br/>
“我……我想要……”<br/>
史蒂夫的脑袋一片紊乱，他试图将身体的欲望转为语言文字，赧然地告知托尼时，怎么知道贾维斯突然出声，打断了两个人的缠绵。<br/>
“先生，波兹小姐来电。”<br/>
托尼瞪大眼睛，不可置信道：“嘿？没看见爸爸在忙吗？”<br/>
“很抱歉，先生，波兹小姐动用了紧急权限，五秒后接通视讯电话，五——”<br/>
“哦操！该死！”<br/>
托尼咒骂一声，身底下的史蒂夫早已反应过来，慌乱地爬了起来，一边赶紧穿好衣服，并且快速远离托尼的身边，以免衣不蔽体的被波兹小姐看个精光，他绝对会杀了自己，绝对。而托尼才一个起身的时间，两秒内拉好自己摇摇欲坠的裤子，视讯电话就启动了。</p><p>“托尼——”佩珀愤怒的脸就在投影里面，彷佛眼睛里烧着两把火，平时温柔的嗓音此刻是又尖又利，“你答应我会出席清洁能源的投资建设会议，不要告诉我你忘记了！顺道一提，政府机关的经济部长和外交官都会出席，这场会议比你的脑袋还重要！如果你不想要史塔克工业的股票跌落谷底并且拿来当厕纸都没人想要的话，我限你半小时内穿上你漂亮的西装，给我滚到曼哈顿来！立刻！”</p><p>佩珀的话语震慑性十足，迫使托尼立刻察觉事态的严重，少见地没有赖皮又辩解，急忙立正站好接连点头答应。金发女人这才深吸一口气，说服自己冷静下来。真是太伟大了，尤其她担任托尼的CEO这么多年以来，居然没有被逼疯，想必意志力是超乎想象的坚强——史蒂夫不免钦佩她的干练和耐力，忍不住把她上升与佩姬差不多等级的崇拜。可想而知，方才的激情都被托尼的健忘给打碎了。他带着歉意穿上钢铁装，在启动推进器之前依然忍不住抱着史蒂夫亲亲抱抱，说什么回来就会补偿他，要他别那么早睡，或是自己偷偷在房间里玩起来了。</p><p>“我不会，你赶紧处理波兹小姐需要的。”史蒂夫认真地说，“然后我……我会在这里继续拼拼图。”<br/>
“好吧。”托尼叹气，“我很快就回来，有事给我电话。”<br/>
“我会的。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-25(番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫独自在托尼的实验室里拼着拼图。少了托尼在旁边的打扰，他专注又认真地将这块拼图的进度超前了许多，大致上已经看得出来钢铁侠身上那套战甲的轮廓，以及靴子上发亮的推进能源，哦——还有托尼胸前的蓝光，美得让人忍不住细细抚摸这个耀眼的小东西。</p><p>这两个小时当中，史蒂夫的耳尖依然泛着红润，额头冒出的薄汗从未停止，燥热的身体也没有因为先前被中断的激情而冷却下来。好吧，这是他和托尼第一次被硬生打断生理需求，史蒂夫对于身体依然在渴望Alpha而感到烦躁。他擦了擦汗，尝试再继续手里的拼图，直到他的脑袋开始晕眩，几乎提不起集中力以及喉咙干涸，史蒂夫这才丧气地从地板爬起身子，有些嫌弃才分开几个小时的时间，便又想要和托尼讨信息素的自己。唉，这样的自己真像个贪婪的无底洞，托尼没有嫌弃他也是上帝保佑，史蒂夫有点悲惨地胡思乱想。</p><p>“贾维斯，”<br/>“是的，罗杰斯队长。”<br/>“我去休息一会，然后请不要让笨笨跑来这个地方，因为我快要——快要完成这个拼图了。”<br/>“好的，没问题。”</p><p>史蒂夫带着燥热的身体去睡了。而托尼呢？他这一去就是半天时间。他快死了，快要被这场冗长无趣又无聊的会议杀死了。终于终于——在会议主持人高喊散会两个字时，他一刻也不停地走出那间要命的会议室，并且重新感到生命的可贵。托尼兴奋地穿上盔甲和佩珀道别，随后便直接打开落地窗飞了出去。废话，他要去找他的Omega，去做半天前还没做完的事情！不过他在飞到一半时询问贾维斯，史蒂夫正在做什么？不意外他的Omega早已睡去，根本没有等他回来，托尼悲伤地想哭。</p><p>回到基地的托尼本来第一时间想进到卧室，对着熟睡的史蒂夫做任何会让他们兴奋得要死的事情，但他却突然想到史蒂夫这阵子因为身体正在调节荷尔蒙的关系，时常失眠或是难以入睡。这让黑发Alpha犹豫了一会，最后还是选择让Omega先补充睡眠再说。他改为钻进实验室，打开那些尚未完成的装甲设计，继续投入另外一项会让他兴奋的事情，直到，贾维斯发出提醒。</p><p>“先生，罗杰斯队长的身体数值持续反常中。”<br/>托尼把护目镜拉到脑袋上：“反常？他怎么了？”<br/>“罗杰斯队长的体温正在上升，并且心跳加速和脉搏过快，已持续五个小时。”<br/>“啥？”托尼丢掉手里的工具，不解道，“史蒂夫正在做什么？”<br/>“罗杰斯队长正在睡梦中。”<br/>“睡梦中？”托尼无法理解，只好中断了手里的研究，踏进电梯里，“他发烧了吗？布鲁斯呢？”<br/>“班纳博士正在瑜珈室里冥想，他要求除非地球毁灭，否则不要打扰他。”<br/>哦，托尼噎了一下，没错，若是在布鲁斯冥想时打扰他，浩克绝对会跑出来毁灭世界，这可不行。托尼按下电梯按钮，打算自己先看看史蒂夫的状况。怎么知道，当托尼打开卧室大门，浓郁而动情的Omega信息素扑面而来，吓得他浑身僵硬，立刻把门再次关了起来。</p><p>“贾维斯，里面怎么回事？是有十个Omega在我的房间里发情了吗？”<br/>“先生，我很确定里面只有罗杰斯队长一个人。”<br/>“那怎么会——”</p><p>托尼深呼吸，再次把门打开，甜腻的信息素立刻将他包围，纷纷窜进他的近毛细孔里。妈的，他相信自己在这个环境下待不用三分钟，就会跟着Omega一起进入发情期了。托尼满脑子都是这他妈到底发生什么事？难不成史蒂夫发情了？哈怎么可能，就算世界末日他的Omega也不可能发——哦操。</p><p>“嘿，亲爱的？”托尼凑近了史蒂夫身边，看见他双颊通红，浑身汗湿，“你怎么了？”<br/>“托尼……”史蒂夫睁开眼，两手依然紧紧抓着棉被，“你回来了？”<br/>“是，我回来了，早就。”小胡子苦笑，吞了吞口水，“你还好吗？”他伸手抚摸史蒂夫的额头，发现烫得不可思议，“你发烧了吗？还是……来，你先放开棉被。”<br/>托尼掀开棉被，发现史蒂夫双腿之间夹着一颗枕头，嗯，托尼的枕头。金发青年摇摇头，迷糊地说：“我不知道，我只觉得好热……”<br/>下一秒，Omega的信息素又更加浓郁起来，托尼有种无法呼吸的感觉，登时口干舌燥，双腿之间的更老二硬得像石头。<br/>“你……发情了？”<br/>史蒂夫抬头看他，依然有点没睡醒的样子，那头金色短发凌乱不堪，看起来诱人又有点无辜。<br/>“不，我不会发情……”他立刻否认，但又忍不住夹紧双腿，蹭着托尼可怜兮兮的枕头。<br/>“你在发情，绝对。”托尼深呼吸，揉了揉脸，“因为你从没发过情，所以不知道这是发情。”<br/>“哦……”史蒂夫沉默一会，“那我应该……先去找布鲁斯，检查身体？”<br/>“不，我敢保证，就算我想让你这么做，我的Alpha本能也绝对不可能让你离开这里。”</p><p>小胡子爬上了床，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。他情不自禁抱住了Omega，一边散出同样躁动的信息素包围了他。而Omega在得到Alpha的信息素和体温后，本能地抱住了对方的脖子，张嘴便吻着托尼的脸和脖子，把烫热的呼吸和喘息都洒在托尼的皮肤上。他甚至忍不住激动地啃着托尼的嘴唇，一边发出难耐的呻吟，就像是干燥的沙漠终于得到了雨水，紧紧地不肯放手。Omega高热的身体香得就像一块奶油蛋糕，托尼被拨弄地失去了冷静，一把拿走史蒂夫双腿之间的枕头，并且把自己挤了进去，一个翻身把人压在身底下。</p><p>“托尼……摸摸我，我快热死了。”史蒂夫吻着他，双腿自动敞开勾住托尼的腰，“我的身体，有点不大对劲。”<br/>“你是不太对劲，但肯定是好的那种不对劲。”托尼吮着对方伸过来的舌头，命令道，“把腿打开点，让我看看你。”<br/>他把手伸进青年的睡裤里，绕到臀部，指头立刻触摸到大量滑腻的液体。<br/>“哦上帝，你湿透了。你感觉到了吗？。”<br/>史蒂夫当然感觉到了，那张烧红的脸遮不住他的赧然。他还想说些什么否认，压在身上的Alpha便把两只指头塞了进去。史蒂夫呻吟出来，身子颤抖一下，无意识地抬高臀部，想要吞进去更多。托尼兴奋地扯开他的睡衣，俯下身吸吮Omega胸前的肉粒，把它们吸得又红又肿，而指头不客气地来回抽插，发出了淙淙水声。托尼能感受到里面比平常还要高热，还要潮湿，更是贪婪地夹着他的手指。</p><p>史蒂夫的身体又热又敏感，感官彷佛比平时敏锐十倍，光是被托尼的指头入侵，他就舒服地头晕目眩，呻吟不停。Omega的体内像是燃着一把大火，信息素因为得到欢愉而更加浓烈，像是在强硬逼迫Alpha狠狠地蹂躏他。托尼的身体接收到了信息，热出了一身汗，他用力地吻着Omega，不停用指头操着他。没一会史蒂夫便觉得这种程度的抚慰像是提油救火，丝毫无法满足那彷佛深渊的欲望。史蒂夫不满地推着他，七手八脚地扯掉Alpha碍事的裤子，两只手伸下去握住托尼双腿之间的阴茎，来回套弄——这是他此时此刻最想要的东西。</p><p>“托尼——我需要，我需要——”<br/>“我知道我知道，我先让你射出来一次。”</p><p>托尼说完便探下身去，一口含住史蒂夫高高翘起的老二。金发青年扬高了脑袋，忍不住大声呻吟，全身剧烈地抖动。他的两只手扯住了托尼的头发，激动地挺着腰把自己送了进去。而托尼狠狠地吸着他，一边使用两根指头快速地戳弄那湿软的后穴。正在发情的史蒂夫根本无法抵抗，舒服得快哭了出来。他不断喊着托尼的名字，在剧烈的喘息中一下子全射进了托尼的嘴里。</p><p>被高潮灭顶的Omega散出了海啸般的信息素，一下子把托尼逼得欲火焚身，他粗鲁地脱光了史蒂夫和自己身上的衣服，随即扑上去像一只饥饿的野兽，大力啃咬Omega白皙的皮肤，并且散出更多动情的信息素，试图让Omega更软更湿。</p><p>“托尼……”<br/>史蒂夫终于感应到Alpha的汹涌的信息素，它霸道又强硬，夹杂着命令式的催情信息，逼迫他的身体松弛，和分泌更多的液体。史蒂夫不禁伸手抚摸托尼双腿之间又硬又烫的老二，抵在自己湿润泛滥的后穴，来回摩擦，把那粗壮的家伙沾得和他一样湿答答的。<br/>“进来，快点。”<br/>托尼被逼得有些崩溃，大力地把史蒂夫的手拨开，挺着腰杆对准柔软饥渴的小洞：“我会操你的，我会像你想要的那样操你。。”<br/>“是的，快点，拜托。”史蒂夫接连点头，“操我，托尼，求你。”<br/>托尼兴奋地吻着他，大力地抬高史蒂夫的腿跟，分开极致，左右架在手肘上。史蒂夫不在乎自己被摆成什么姿势，他只想赶紧得到想要的。然而下一秒，托尼就这么直接埋进了史蒂夫又烫又热的身体里。</p><p>“哦操——老天爷上帝玛丽亚——”</p><p>托尼咬牙咒骂出来，因为史蒂夫的身体完全被打开，完全接纳了他，毫无阻滞。更是剧烈收缩着以便夹紧他。他尝到了从未经历的美妙的滋味，甚至想要干脆死在史蒂夫的身体里。Alpha被卷入情欲的漩涡，忍不住用力掐着史蒂夫的肩膀，挺着腰胯开始操他，狠狠地，完全没有任何保留。爆裂的快感在史蒂夫的身体里炸开，他的呻吟拔高，弓起了腰肢，浑身上下潮红一片。</p><p>进入发情的Alpha的阴茎比平常来的粗长，完全填满了史蒂夫的身体，它疯狂地进出，辗磨Omega最喜欢的地方。史蒂夫流了一身汗，金发乱糟糟的，关不紧的嘴角更流出了唾液，被托尼俯身舔去。他嘶哑着嗓子，很快迎来第二次的高潮，射得自己满身都是，精液全部洒在他饱满的胸肌上。托尼低下头舔了一部分，含进嘴里再和史蒂夫接吻。金发青年十分配合地把托尼给的液体都吞了进去，但体内的燥热却没有为此而平抚，反而更加汹涌地燃烧着。这逼迫Omega只能抱紧Alpha的脖子，双腿大开，像是不满足地要求托尼继续操他，别停下来——</p><p>拜托，现在就算是拿枪指着托尼，他也不会停下来，他几乎啃遍了史蒂夫的身体，留下了很多的吻痕和咬痕。而神志不清的Omega也没在客气，一个翻身骑在Alpha身上，热情地上下摆动臀部，使用托尼粗长的阴茎操着自己。史蒂夫的汗水沾到了托尼的身上，信息素甜腻腻的味道就像他本人此刻一样诱人。</p><p>史蒂夫敞开的双腿卖力地上下挺动，中间胀热的阴茎随着身体起伏而摇晃着，后方潮湿的小洞努力吃着托尼的老二。他被快感支配了理智，叫得就像发情的猫，毫不遮掩。托尼被骑得爽透了，两手掐住他窄紧的腰，凭着本能挪动角度去找史蒂夫的生殖腔。很意外地，他的阴茎磨辗腔道入口几下之后，Omega身体里面的第二个入口就这么为他打开，而他便笔直地插了进去。</p><p>“唔啊——”猛地一阵痛感和快感登时席卷了史蒂夫，他喊了出来，全身颤抖，“那是什么——托，托尼？”<br/>“你的生殖腔打开了。”<br/>Alpha就说这么一句，随后史蒂夫感到一阵晕眩，他又被托尼重新压在床铺上，并且把他翻了过去。身后的Alpha强势逼人的信息素，逼得史蒂夫本能地臣服他，双手抓住床单，更是乖巧地抬高臀部，好让托尼能大力干他。托尼用力地扳开那浑圆的臀瓣，把阴茎插得更深。</p><p>“这里，这里，我要刚刚那个——”史蒂夫爽得丢弃了平时的矜持，满嘴都是恳求，“求你，托尼，操我，像刚刚那样，我要你进来。”</p><p>托尼舔舔嘴唇，大力抽插几下后，再次顶进了史蒂夫的生殖腔，而里面比他想象还要紧实柔软和湿润，就像是注定属于他的容器，一旦进入后就会是他想要的样子。史蒂夫张着嘴，两眼失神却发不出一丝呻吟，他舒服得陷入狂热，接连喊着天啊，就是这里，太棒了等等称赞。</p><p>托尼操了好一阵子，身下的史蒂夫趴在床铺上，像是快要哭了出来，蓝色的眼睛溢满眼泪，呻吟混着求饶再混着很多很多的渴望，渴望更多渴望被托尼粗暴的对待——托尼也同样被Omega不同于平常的热情惹得失去理智，每一下的顶弄都像要把史蒂夫给顶穿了，或是把他钉在他的阴茎上面，永远不放他走。直到史蒂夫的身体越发紧绷，似乎到了极限。而生殖腔也在大力的抽插之中不断充血再充血，全然箍住了他的老二，像是在为了某个东西而准备。</p><p>“我可以结住你。你听见了吗？史蒂夫。”<br/>史蒂夫喘息着连忙挺起身子，转头亲吻Alpha，恳求道：“是的，我想要这个，你愿意给我吗？”<br/>“当然。”托尼激动地吻着他，“我会给你的，史蒂夫，我会的。”<br/>“是，是，拜托，”金发青年像是终于得到了心里最想要的东西，忍不住哭了出来，疯狂点头，“标记我，托尼，标记我，我想成为你的，让我成为你的。”</p><p>托尼没有说话，他化行动为承诺，飞快地把史蒂夫操得除了叫床之外，说不出完整的一句话。托尼在高潮之前掐住了Omega的脖子，迫使他贴近自己的身体，随后毫不保留地全部射进了史蒂夫的里面。史蒂夫呜咽一声，在同时间射了第三次。他浑身颤抖倒在托尼的肩膀上，前端湿漉漉的液体弄脏了床铺。而那梦寐以求的结就这么撑开来，完全把腔道卡死。随后托尼凑向前去，熟稔地咬破Omega的腺体。史蒂夫感到阵阵疼痛，但他没有挣扎，这是他想要的，他一直以来期望的东西。</p><p>剧烈地喘息声在室内里响亮，Alpha和Omega动情的信息素互相融合，纷纷弥漫在空气之中。史蒂夫低声啜泣，眼泪一颗颗滴落。他不知道自己为什么要哭。而托尼只是吻掉他的眼泪，蹭着他的耳畔。</p><p>“是这个吗……托尼……？”<br/>“是的，我结住你了，我的宝贝，别哭。”他的语气温柔地像在诉说我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p> </p><p>小翅膀终于发情也被完整标记了，恭喜小铁罐啊，苦尽甘来哈哈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 【铁盾】华盛顿的那一片风景-26(完結)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>史蒂夫突如其来的发情期只维持三天便结束了。比一般的Omega短少许多。托尼就这么搂着他的Omega滚了三天的床，除了吃饭睡觉的时间之外，他几乎都镶在史蒂夫的身体里，把快乐和欢愉塞进彼此的脑袋里。这是他想要的，也是史蒂夫要求他的。</p><p>直到第四天的清晨，史蒂夫的体温降到了正常值，信息素也淡了下来，而托尼从身后抱着他，时不时亲吻那道被咬破的腺体，无意识地安抚怀里这个筋疲力尽的Omega。托尼知道，发情是一件十分消耗体力的活，就算史蒂夫拥有四倍体力也被折腾坏了，他浑身虚脱睡得极沈，就连托尼悄悄为他采点血液，拿到布鲁斯的实验室去化验，都没能把他吵醒。</p><p>这真是太诡异了。中断了药剂的补给反而触发了史蒂夫的发情，这是什么奇怪的发展？布鲁斯也被搞得毫无头绪。</p><p>“所以？这算是一次性的意外吗？”</p><p>“很有可能。”布鲁斯推推眼睛，“因为史蒂夫血液数值已经恢复平常，依然是过低的Omega激素，理当来说不足以诱发他进入求偶期。”</p><p>托尼不死心地说：“可是我有成结，呃，我是说在他的生殖腔里成结，千真万确。”</p><p>“这个……我想我需要更多样本数。”布鲁斯说，“但前提是，我得确认史蒂夫没有怀孕，这样我才能帮他做更多的药物检测，而不会伤到胎儿。”</p><p>托尼一脸茫然：“啥？”</p><p>“托尼，”布鲁斯凝重地盯着他，“你刚才说你成结了不是吗？等于你嗯……在史蒂夫体内，呃繁衍？播种？老天跟你谈论这个有点奇怪，管他什么都好，所以你根本没想过万一史蒂夫真的怀孕了，而你完全不知该如何面对吗？”</p><p>“欸等等等等——”托尼辩解地说，“因为史蒂夫本来就不会怀孕！不，他连进入发情都是个问题，我怎么会考虑到这个？”</p><p>布鲁斯真的很想拿根棍子朝着Alpha的脑袋来一下。“好吧，你没想过史蒂夫会不会怀孕，倒是很开心自己在他体内成结了？老天，我会当作从来没和你讨论过这个，再见托尼，回到房间去和你的Omega谈论你们的未来吧，别来烦我。”</p><p>托尼就这么被赶出布鲁斯的实验室了。他乘坐电梯到顶楼，沿路上陷入了沈思，天才般的脑袋开始了好几轮疯狂的跳跃思考——对啊，史蒂夫发情了，他成结了，并且永久性地标记了史蒂夫，等于一辈子他都必须和史蒂夫绑在一起，天啊，幸福来得太快他根本还没反应过来！而且史蒂夫还有机率怀上他的孩子！？先不管这个机率高还是低，但对科学家来说都是1和0之间的差别而已！他和史蒂夫要有孩子了！他要做爸爸了！这太棒了！所以现在——托尼突然充满了自信和力量，他终于能去做那一件先前就想做但没有勇气做的事情了！谁都不能阻止他。</p><p>“史蒂夫，你愿意和我结婚吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫睁开眼睛，看见他的Alpha正坐在地板上，倚靠着床沿，抓着他的手满脸幸福地对他笑。金发青年还没完全清醒，揉揉眼睛，缓缓坐起身子。</p><p>“结婚……为什么？”</p><p>“呃，”托尼噎了一下，“我没想过你会问为什么，我以为我们有足够的共识了。”</p><p>史蒂夫眨眨眼，突然像是恢复记忆。他摸着后颈，迟疑地问：“托尼，标记……成功了吗？”</p><p>“当然，我标记你了，永久的。如果你需要确认的话，我们可以等会去找布鲁斯。”托尼认真地说，“所以，我再问一次，史蒂夫，你愿意和我结婚吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫望着他，表情称不上赧然和欣喜。请体谅他才刚清醒，而这三天内突发的发情期是他人生的第一次，他还没来得及接受被Alpha完全标记的喜悦，又再次接了一颗惊喜炸弹。此时的史蒂夫只感到过于不真实，不禁问道：“托尼，你是因为标记了我，觉得应该要负责才这么做的吗？”</p><p>室内陷入沉默。而方才还高兴得要死的托尼蹙起了眉毛，看起来有点恼怒。不一会，托尼觉得这个状况似曾相似，等等，不就是和先前他希望和史蒂夫建立关系然后说错话表错情而发生争执有八成像吗？金发青年见他不说话，冷静地说：“如果是，我希望你再想想。因为婚姻不是儿戏，它包含着庞大的责任和义务——”</p><p>托尼深呼吸，强硬压下想要掀桌的冲动，是的，他是个会从过去记取教训的天才，所以他才不会再次被史蒂夫激怒，他拒绝重蹈覆彻！托尼什么话都没说，只是铁青着面容站起身，走到落地窗前大口深呼吸，让他天才般的脑袋恢复精明和干练，而不是再次搞砸事情。史蒂夫默默地捡起地上的衣服，套了上去。看着黑发Alpha不发一语，时不时瞪着他，像在忍耐什么的模样很奇怪。于是史蒂夫走了过去：“托尼——”</p><p>“不！你闭嘴！”托尼有些崩溃地喊，“罗杰斯，你能不能就这么一次！一次！好好听我说，而不是第一时间扫兴又误解我的心意？我他妈的会很感激你！”</p><p>史蒂夫张嘴想回应，但突然感知到Alpha传来的焦躁和气氛，不由地闭上了嘴。</p><p>“很好，我现在告诉你我的想法。”托尼凑近他，一把掐着史蒂夫的肩膀，“我标记你了，史蒂夫，完全的标记，希望你知道这什么意思，意思是你这辈子都要跟我绑在一起，甩都甩不掉。然后，你有可能会怀孕——嘘嘘嘘！不要说不可能！就现在来说，你认为我是因为要负责才和你结婚？那好，如果你真的怀孕呢？到时候我再求婚你是不是又会一脸很美国队长地说喔托尼你是因为孩子才跟我结婚的对吗？我操！你到底想怎样？你的那颗超级士兵脑袋瓜就不能好好接受别人愿意给你，以及这是你本来就能够得到的任何东西吗？”</p><p>托尼真诚地将心里话批哩啪啦全倒了出来，很意外地，史蒂夫完全无法辩驳。他垂下眼睛看起来有点无辜和慌张，沉默一阵后才开口：“托尼，我只是希望更谨慎一点，婚姻一点也不好玩，它繁琐无趣，更需要长时间的包容和沟通。何况在此之前你从来没和我讨论过这个，我不希望往后的日子你有一天会后悔这次的临时起意……”</p><p>“不！我不是临时起意，为什么你会认为我是临时起意？”托尼急忙解释道，“史蒂夫，亲爱的，打从你愿意成为我的Omega的那一天，我就想这么做了！在摩纳哥的那几天我都在想这件事情，但我找不到时机，也不想随随便便拿一束花对你说嘿史蒂夫我觉得我们应该要结婚。因为你一直很在意自己不能被标记的事情，你一定不会轻易同意。所以我需要契机，这个时候就是了！我——”</p><p>“好的，我明白了。”史蒂夫打断了托尼的话语，“所以，戒指呢？”</p><p>托尼张大嘴，艰难地回过神：“什么？”</p><p>“你现在在求婚对吧？”史蒂夫有点紧张，“我想我至少应该能得到一颗戒指吧？象征性的那种……比如钥匙圈或是任何圆形的东西。”</p><p>“哦对！”托尼站起身，来回掏着裤子口袋，“贾维斯，爸爸的戒指呢？”</p><p>“先生，你是指哪一颗？”</p><p>“我自己做的那颗！”</p><p>“正躺在您实验室的置物柜的第二层抽屉里。提醒您，上回您为了不让人发现还往里面丢了500颗镶着水钻的螺丝钉。希望您找得到。”</p><p>托尼懒得纠正贾维斯嘲讽的语气，他赶紧亲吻史蒂夫的脸，说一句等我，就跑出了房间。</p><p>史蒂夫愣了好一会才回神，整个脑袋都晕呼呼的，心跳止不住地飞快，忍不住问：“贾维斯，托尼准备了很多颗戒指？”</p><p>“先生总共买过150颗市面上的钻戒，但全部都以不适合不好看太俗气太丑等理由退掉了。他自己则是亲手做了498颗之后才完成一件还算满意的成品。”</p><p>“哦……”所以托尼说不是临时起意是真的了。史蒂夫不晓得现在自己该摆什么表情，他觉得整件事情经历起来过于不真实，但确实有很多很多的快乐欣喜占据了他的脑海，让他不断地揉揉脸，捏捏手，反复确认是不是在作梦。</p><p>终于，五分钟后托尼站在史蒂夫面前，拿出那颗他亲自制造，并且和盾牌相同材质的戒指。它朴素简单，一点儿也不花俏，非常衬史帝夫的气质。托尼没有单膝下跪，他将史蒂夫拉近，紧紧握住他的手，咳了几声才说话。</p><p>“很高兴我们终于达成了共识，所以，史蒂夫‧格兰特‧罗杰斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫弯起眼睛，并没有马上点头，反而认真地问：“这句话我要反问你，安东尼‧爱德华‧史塔克。我是个老派又专情的人，你要知道你这辈子除了跟我上床之外再也没有机会做回花花公子了。我想我有义务让你知道，如果你结婚后忍不住勾七捻三，我也不会为此离婚。因为我会亲自把你送进地狱，然后做一辈子的鳏夫。”</p><p>“Okay，”托尼忍不住笑了，“这听起来像是我会爱你一辈子的誓言。”</p><p>“是，这就是我会爱你一辈子的誓言。”史蒂夫微笑，并且伸出手放在托尼的掌心里，“所以我愿意，你呢？你的答案是什么？”</p><p>“当然。我当然必须说，我愿意，他妈的太愿意了。”</p><p>那颗简约漂亮的戒指下一秒便套进了史蒂夫的无名指上，尺寸不偏不倚刚刚好。托尼立刻捧着史蒂夫的脸颊亲吻他，随后忍不住大声欢呼，蹦蹦跳跳像个糖吃太多的过动儿。史蒂夫弯着眼睛同样感到幸福，一边悄悄将戒指拿下来，看见里面刻着一行字。</p><p>“Tues fortitudo vitae meae.”——你是我一生的宝藏。(拉丁文)</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋：</p><p>关于结婚地点，复仇者们都出了很多主意。</p><p>布鲁斯希望能在安静并且有管制的高山教堂，清静而没有记者打扰的地方，他能保证浩克绝对不会跑出来要参加，然而就算跑出来，在高山上也造成不了太大的损失。克林特则是希望能在他的农场举办，当然这个地点也是全程保密，听起来很棒，他的孩子还不高兴死了呢！</p><p>娜塔莎不意外地推荐俄国的某个小镇，那儿有很多杀手和野生棕熊，随时随地都会陷入枪林弹雨，惊险又刺激。至于索尔不必说了，他豪迈地邀请史蒂夫和托尼去阿斯嘉的皇宫结婚，他愿意主持这场浩大的婚礼，甚至提议他们能够顺便度蜜月。至于寇森，他只要求要当主婚人，什么地点都不在乎。弗瑞则表示：不要邀请我。</p><p>托尼和史蒂夫将朋友们提议的地点写在清单里面，最后用删去法一一删除。这些五花八门的建议，似乎都不是他们想要的，两人登时陷入了苦恼。托尼试探地询问史蒂夫，他心里是不是早已有想要的地点？而金发青年只是弯着蓝眼睛描述一个地方。</p><p>他想要一块空旷的山坡地，有绿色的草坪和雏菊花，有满天的星河和鹅黄月亮，天际线下方是公路闪烁的路灯和耀眼的机场火光，漆黑夜空偶尔能看见飞机闪着红光而掠过，还有远处缤纷灿烂的烟火。他能容忍不怎么好喝的咖啡，只要有热腾腾的奶茶就行了。托尼笑了出来，他知道他在说什么。那个美妙的地方让他们爱上彼此，以及第一次无可取代的心动。那便是——</p><p>“星海之恋。”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>好啦，终于又完结啦。(为什么要说又？)</p><p>这篇文章真是超乎我想象的爆，字，数！不过依照我写文的怪癖，大概还在合理范围之内吧(擦汗)。顺道一题，星海之恋是取自台湾北部的一个小小的夜景区，能看见的夜景就像我形容的那样，挺漂亮的！</p><p>再次谢谢大家喜欢这篇文啦！每一颗爱心跟评论我都放在心里，这些都是我写文的动力。当然如果有出本，就会把怀崽崽的过程加进番外的番外，如果没有，那就随缘吧(佛)。总之大家要继续爱着小罐头和小翅膀哦！呀比！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>